Fate: The True King of Heroes
by FI. Red Saber Mordred
Summary: Dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dalam sebuah pertempuran maha-dahsyat yang di sebut dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV. Namun dia harus mati sebagai pahlawan melawan seorang Dewi dan menyelamatkan dunia-nya. Kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, hidup sebagai Heroic Spirits dengan code name 'Archer'.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Fate:** **The True King of Heroes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** [©Masashi Kishimoto] dan [©Type-Moon]

 **Presented By :** Irisdina Bernhard

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Universe, and Etc.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dalam sebuah pertempuran mahadahsyat yang di sebut dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV. Namun dia harus mati sebagai pahlawan melawan seorang Dewi dan menyelamatkan dunianya. Kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, hidup sebagai Heroic Spirits dengan code name Archer.

* * *

Opening Theme : UNLIMITS - Cascade

Chapter 1 Prolog

Dimana aku?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?

Dimana ini, aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku, aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Sangat sunyi, tanpa ada suara, tanpa ada aroma, tanpa ada sentuhan. Hanya saja aku masih sadar, Ini begitu aneh tapi juga nyata. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kuso!

Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Aku tidak tahu, berapa detik, menit, jam, bulan dan tahun. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan sunyi dan hampa yang menyelubungiku.

Apa ini kematian?

Apa aku sudah mati?

Atau hanya halusinasi semata?

Hanya ada aku disini, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar ucapan si bola bulu itu lagi. Oke baiklah, mari kita ingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Sejenak mataku melebar, lidahku terasa kelu, emosiku menjadi tidak stabil.

Aku menang?

A-aku menang dalam perang ini?

Tunggu-tunggu, ada sebuah kejadian janggal, apa ini. Kepingan memori ini sangat...sangat, ahh.. Begitu yah. Saat terakhirnya, Sasuke memberikan sebuah hadiah perpisahan padaku, sebelum dia mengorbankan dirinya ketika melawan sang Dewi Kelinci, Kaguya. Dia harus mati karena melindungi ku.

Sial!

Apa itu, mau jadi pahlawan huh! Tetapi pada saat itu lah aku berjanji padanya, dengan pemberianya aku berjuang hingga titik akhir walaupun harus di bantu oleh Kakashi-sensei, Sakura dan Obito. Tanpa Sasuke kami kesulitan, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janji ku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku.

Kami melawanya sepenuh tenaga. Oh tidak, dia sungguh luar biasa, kami bahkan tidak bisa menggores pakaiannya sedikitpun. Tidak ada jalan terakhir, aku mengorbankan diriku, aku meniru dia yang kuanggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalku. Cukup lama, akhirnya jalan terbuka, aku menghancurkan tubuhku, tubuhnya sekaligus dengan Zetsu hitam dengan justu gabungan dan itu dibantu oleh Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura yang hanya bisa menangisi kepergianku.

Sekilas aku tersenyum mengingat Jiraya-sensei, Tou-san dan Kaa-chan, Hiruzen-jiji, Sasuke dan banyak lagi, mereka mengorbankan dirinya dan aku mengikuti jejak mereka. Sekilas aku teringat tujuan ku hanya untuk di akui oleh seluruh Shinobi di dunia, aku tertawa kecil.

Jiraya-sensei, aku akan menyusulmu sekarang. Tungu aku pahlawanku, terima kasih untuk segalanya, terima-kasih telah mengajariku arti menjadi shinobi sebenarnya. Kaa-san, aku sungguh bahagia, aku sungguh bahagia bisa dilahirkan olehmu, walaupun terus di hindari dan dihina oleh penduduk desa, itulah yang menjadi batu loncatan bagiku untuk menjadi shinobi sesungguhnya. Tenang, Aku masih belum mempunyai kekasih, aku juga tidak minum sake, aku juga bisa menyimpan uang tabunganku, arigatou okaa-san.

Tou-san, jangan marah kalau anak tampan mu ini akan segera menyusulmu, mungkin kaa-san juga akan lebih menyayangiku nantinya, aku memang bodoh tidak sepertimu yang jenius, tetapi aku akan tetap sepertimu dattebayo.

Sasuke, hei kawan maafkan aku, meskipun dengan bantuan kekuatan yang kau beri padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa menang dengan keadaan sehat, maa.. Aku juga akan segera menyusulmu, teman.

Aku..

Pahlawan?

Jangan bercanda.. Orang seperti ku mendapat title itu sangatlah tidak layak, pahlawan mana yang hanya bisa menatap diam ketika temannya terbunuh.

Kuso! Aku berharap jika keajaiban itu ada, aku berharap jika kesempatan kedua itu ada. Sebuah cara untuk mengembalikan semuanya, aku tahu ini terdengar konyol dan mustahil. Tetapi, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menggapai hal itu..

Itu adalah impianku sekarang..

Itu adalah keinginan yang sangat aku harapkan.

'Silau sekali, apa itu.'

Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika melihat sesuatu yang bersinar terang, awalnya hanya sebesar kelereng, namun kini tampak semakin besar, aku terkejut sekaligus senang.

Apakah itu jalan keluar dari tempat ini?

Aku bahagia, dengan segenap tenaga aku mencoba berlari ke sana, namun harapan ku pupus, aku tidak bisa menggerakan kaki-ku, semua yang ku rasakan hanyalah ke hampaan. Sekali lagi aku kembali melihat ke arah bola cahaya itu. Terlihat semakin besar saja, aku mengereskan rahangku dan kembali mencoba bergerak ke sana. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun, namun aku akan tetap berusaha, akan akan pulang dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku dan aku percaya akan hal itu. Aku percaya bahwa jalan Shinobi ku adalah pantang menyerah.

Aku mencoba menggerakan kaki ku kembali seraya berharap agar bisa bergerak walaupun hanya satu inci. Teman-teman ku, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade Baa-chan tunggu aku, aku akan pulang saat ini dan akan menjadi Hokage.

Tes...

Apa ini, air? Di wajah ku?

Apa aku menangis?

Ah benar, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengiris hatiku, aku putus asa dan sadar bahwa aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Kulihat bola cahaya itu semakin membesar hingga 4 kali lipat lebih besar dari ku, gelapnya tempat ini sekarang berubah menjadi terang benderang, namun aku bisa merasakan mataku yang semakin tertutup, rasanya seperti rasa kantuk, namun lebih dalam dari hal itu. Aku merasa diriku akan menghilang sekarang, dengan kaki ku yang mulai berubah menjadi semakin keram hingga tidak bisa kugerakkan lagi.

 **"Uzumaki Naruto,** **"**

Sebuah suara berwibawa dapat terdengar olehku, memang terasa asing, namun aku senang, aku tidak sendiri di sini, aku ingin membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, namun tetap saja tidak bisa, siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa tenang sekali setelah mendengar suara itu, auranya begitu hangat dan tenang.

Mencoba membuka mataku kembali dengan usaha yang lebih keras. Akhinya terbuka juga, tapi apa itu, cahaya tadi kini berada di depanku dan mengambil bentuk sebuah pintu emas besar dengan pola rumit di setiap sisinya.

Pintu derderit terbuka sedikit, mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terang di sana, aku merasakan tubuhku mulai bisa di gerakkan. Jari tangan ku, kaki ku, hingga semuanya terasa begitu normal, aku tersenyum.

'Aku akan pulang, teman-teman tunggulah.'

 **"Kau sudah mat** **i,** **"**

Tidak! suara itu terdengar lagi, dimana dia? siapa dia? Aku tidak ingin mati, masih banyak yang ingun aku kerjakan, aku juga masih belum menjadi seorang hokage. Seseorang tolonglah, jangan bercanda.

Aku tersadar, yah itu benar, aku sudah mati, aku tadi memang tidak mempercayai kata itu, tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa aku telah mati. Mungkin ini adalah pintu ke gerbang akhirat.

"Apakah di sana merupakan Surga yang penuh kemurnian, tou-sama, kaa-sama?"

Perlahan aku berusaha untuk menggerakan kakiku yang keram agar berjalan ke sana, tetapi pintu itu tertutup ketika aku berada di depannya.

"Hei tunggu, aku ingin ke sana, tou-san dan kaa-san sudah menungguku!"

Aku berteriak, sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menerima takdirku, dengan mati sebagai seorang yang sudah diakui.

 **"Ini adalah gerbang bagi mereka yang telah mencapai status pahlawan. Dimana seseorang yang sudah mencapai perbuatan yang besar di masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan. Merupakan tempat istirahat dan harapan yang abadi** **,** **"**

A-apa.. Pahlawan? Harapan? Apakah benar begitu, aku merasa janggal sekarang.

 **"Ini merupakan dunia yang begitu murni, dan perkenalkan aku adalah Guardian of the Thrones. Bisa juga di panggil Keeper of Record atau yang lain** **ya,** **"**

Oh hei apa.. Namamu terdengar begitu aneh. Oh ayolah, aku bingung kenapa kau memiliki banyak nama, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat wujudmu.

"Tapi mengapa aku di sini?"

 **"Kau ada di sini karena kau memang cocok berada di sini. Uzumaki Naruto, maukah kau menerima takdirmu sekali lagi sebagai seorang yang menyalamatkan banyak nyawa."**

"Oh heeh.. Tentu saja aku mau, itu adalah jalan ninja ku, seberapa berat, seberapa besar dan seberapa jahat aku akan melawannya."

 **"Baiklah, kau sudah mengambil jalan ini, kau sudah mengklaim takdir ini, berjalanlah ke pintu itu dan penuhi takdir mu sebagai HEROIC SPIRITS."**

* * *

Rin Tohsaka sudah sangat siap. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semua hal yang diperlukannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Samar-samar dia mendengar sebuah jam memukul waktu dikejauhan. Sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi, waktu yang tepat untuk sirkuit sihirnya yang membaik dan juga waktu yang tepat untuk memunculkan servantnya.

Dia menutup mata hijau kebiruan miliknya dan merasakan bagaimana sirkuit sihirnya berjalan mengitari tubuhnya. Membayangkan "pemicu" -nya, ia merasakan sirkuitnya mulai bersenandung. Sambil menarik napas panjang, dia memulai bersuara.

"Tepat waktu.. Baiklah, dengan melakukan pemanggilan di pukul dua pagi.. yosh ini saatnya [ Mana ]-ku berada pada puncaknya.. Aku akan mendapatkan Saber, walaupun tanpa katalis." Ucap semangat seorang gadis bersurai hitam twintails yang sedang melakukan sebuah ritual pemanggilan.

 _ **For the element silver and iron.**_

 _ **For the foundation, stone and the Arcduke of contracts.**_

 _ **For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg.**_

 _ **Close the gate of cardinal directions.**_

 _ **Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom.**_

 _ **Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.**_

 _ **Repeat five times.**_

 _ **But when each is filled, destroy it.**_

 _ **Set.**_

Lingkaran sihir pemanggilan di depannya mengambil pola aksara rumit berwarna crimson melambangkan bahwa sihir pemanggilanya akan berjalan sempurna. Sekilas senyum sumringah terpartri di wajahnya, gadis itu pun kembali melanjutkan ritual ini dengan membaca mantera pemanggilan.

 _ **My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny.**_

 _ **If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!.**_

 _ **I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the World.**_

 _ **That I shall, defeat all evil in the world.**_

 _ **You seven heavens, clad in these three great words of power of come forth from the circle of binding.. Guardian of scales.**_

Cahaya crimson terang menyinari tempat itu, hingga kemudian meledak ke segala arah menimbulkan ledakan cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Sempurna!" Gadis itu berseru dengan nada bersemangat. "Ehh..?!". Dia terdiam dan bingung seraya celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu, namun nihil, tidak ada apa-apa di depanya selain ruangan yang berdebu, dia bingung dan berkata. "Dimana servant ku?"

Dia terdiam seraya mencari dimana letak kesalahanya, tidak, dia rasa semuanya sempurna, tapi dimana dia, dimana servant itu.

 _Dooooommm.._

Gadis itu terkejut, suara dentuman terdengar dari ruangan yang tidak jauh darinya. Dengan segera dia berlari kesana sambil merutuki hal tersebut. Gadis itu terdiam di ambang pintu, bagaimana tidak, di depannya saat ini terlihat berantakan dengan meja rusak, lantai retak dengan segala benda berserakan.

Eitss.. Tetapi tunggu dulu, ada yang janggal, di antara puing-puing berantakan tersebut terdapat sesosok pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya, dia terperangah. Ciri-ciri pemuda itu berambut pirang jabrik, kulit tan kekuningan dengan tiga buah guratan menyerupai rubah pada pipinya, menggunakan celana orange panjang dan baju orange lengan bercampur hitam, di tutup oleh jubah merah dengan corak api berwarna hitam, tidak lupa dengan iris violetnya yang memandang ke arahnya dengan datar.

Gadis itu mangap-mangap bagaikan ikan koi dan terkejut, hening beberapa saat, hingga pemuda itu berucap dengan sopan.

"Diriku ini ingin bertanya, apakah engkau adalah master dariku?"

Mata gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa yang dilihat oleh netranya ini adalah nyata, sesosok pemuda yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan tengah berdiri di depannya. Dia bisa melihat, iris violet itu begitu tajam-setajam silet, auranya menenangkan di tambah senyuman tipis terpatri di sana.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, iris Violet malamnnya bertemu dengan iris hijau kebiruan milik gadis twintails di hadapannya. Rambutnya hitam pudar dengan gaya twintails, kulit putih dan cerah bagaikan butiran salju, dia juga menggunakan sweater dengan warna merah darah serta sebuah pola salib di bagian dadanya, mengenakan rok selutut dengan warna hitam pula.

Pemuda itu menajamkan matanya mengevaluasi masternya tersebut, berkat _G_ _rail_ sekarang dia paham dengan zaman modern ini, _G_ _rail_ memasukan informasi-informasi dunia modern yang dia ketahui saat ini tengah dalam masa damai, walaupun sebagian masih ada peperangan yang merenggut banyak nyawa.

"Sekali lagi diriku ini ingin bertanya, apakah engkau adalah Master dariku?" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Ah.. Y-ya.. Namaku Rin Tohsaka. Dan aku bertanya, apakah kau adalah servant ku?" kata gadis bernama Rin itu dengan sedikit tergagap. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

'Oh ya, dia belum memberitahukan classnya kan?' pikir gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan siapa namamu dan juga sebutkan kelasmu," tukas Rin dengan ekspresi berharap. 'Semoga saja dia berada di kelas Saber.' Pikir gadis tersebut berharap.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum berjalan perlahan ke arah Rin, yang mana membuat gadis itu bingung dengan sikapnya. Namun dia tidak perduli, dia terus saja berjalan ke arah Rin, mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu mencentil kening gadis itu hingga meringis pelan.

"Itte... Hei apa yang kau lakukan tadi!" protes gadis tersebut dengan nada yang agak tinggi namun hanya di balas senyuman oleh pemuda itu, dan entah kenapa Rin jadi jengkel kali ini, sudah merusak rumah orang, lalu mencentil keningnya, apa-apaan orang *ralat* pemuda ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kepadamu sekarang mengenai namaku,"

Rin Mengernyit. "Hei ap-.."

"Tapi sekarang aku akan memberitahukan classku, kau bisa memanggilku Archer,"

Rin terkejut, alisnya berkedut, dia tidak suka ini. Apa-apaan ini, Tohsaka? Apanya yang Tohsaka, apanya yang marga penyihir terkenal dengan bakatnya. Dia merasa seperti berjalan di atas kumpulan paku meruncing dengan sebuah palu besar di pundaknya. Sebagai marga yang terhormat dia merasa malu, merasa dirinya terkurung di goa yang di penuhi magma panas.

Mengapa? Karena dia merasa gagal. Berkeinginan untuk mendapat Saber, namun yang dia dapat adalah Archer. Tsk, dia mengingat bakat segudangnya, dia pintar, cantik, berbakat dalam segala hal, tetapi mengapa harus Archer.

Seorang Archer!

Menurut teori-nya, walaupun Archer termasuk dalam tiga class servant terkuat, namun itu tidak menjamin kemenangannya, karena menurutnya Archer itu bukan termasuk pejuang di barisan depan. Dia hanya bisa bersembunyi dari kejauhan lalu membidik lawannya ketika lengah. Bukankah itu bagus? Tidak, gadis itu tidak berpikir seperti itu, dia kesal, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain karena ini murni kesalahannya.

Memanggil Servant tanpa Katalis? Hello... Hal itu tentu tidak mungkin, bahkan dia masih harus bersyukur bisa memanggil salah satu servant yang masuk daftar 3 kelas terkuat. Ahh.. Kepalanya berdenyut dengan hal ini, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya dan memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan.

"Mou.. Apa salah ku sialan, aku lupa jam di sini lebih cepat!"

Rin berteriak kesal dengan mengacak-ngacakan rambutnya, hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Archer yang berada di depannya memandang aneh gadis tersebut.

"Kau terlihat kacau, apa perlu ku buatkan sebuah teh untukmu Master."

Rin terkesiap, sikap seorang Archer tidak buruk juga menurutnya, tapi tentunya yang dia inginkan adalah servant dengan kelas Saber bukanya segelas teh hangat! Sialan sekali bukan!

"Fiuuhh~"

Dia—Rin menghela nafas seraya tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Itu terasa sakit dia rasa. Tapi mungkin segelas teh hangat bukanlah hal yang buruk, lagipula ia juga belum melihat kemampuan dari _servan_ _t_ nya ini bukan?

Ibarat kata; Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya.

Mungkin saja kemampuan dari servant ini jauh lebih kuat dari usia yang terlihat. Dia—servant itu masih muda, Rin tahu akan itu. Namun sungguh luar biasa karena dengan semuda itu—servantnya tersebut sudah bisa mencapai hingga menjadi seorang _Heroic Spirit._

Meskipun bukan secara _de facto._ Rin menganggap bahwa itu merupakan salah satu pencapaian besar.

Setelah sekian lama dengan sekelebat pikiran mengahantuinya. Rin kemudian menatap manik violet dari Archer di depannya.

Entah keberapa kali sudah, Rin kembali menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Yah, aku butuh secangkir teh hangat sekarang. Tapi.."

Archer mengernyit heran. "Tapi apa?"

"Kau harus membersihkan ruangan ini nanti!" Rin berseru dengan nyaring, membuat Archer—Naruto sedikit gelagapan, mengangguk kecil lalu pergi kedapur membuat secangkir teh hangat untuk masternya.

Rin tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dari servant di depannya ini. Tingkahnya itu benar-benar murni menunjukan bahwa ia memang masihlah sangat muda. Itu terbukti sudah.

"Archer, aku besok ingin mengajakmu keliling kota. Ku pikir, mengenalkanmu pada medan perang sebelum perang meletus adalah salah satu taktik yang baik," ucap Rin sedikit tenang.

Archer menaikan sedikit alis kirinya serta pipi kanan yang mengkerut aneh. "Idih.. Apa ini semacam kencan?" kata Archer.

[ Prologue End ]

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Oke sekarang aku hadir kembali dengan fic yang telah ku tulis ulang lagi konsep ceritanya. Mungkin kalian marah, tapi tak apa lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan jalan cerita yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Untuk prologue masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya, hanya saja aku memperbaiki sebagian kata yang menurutku tidak logis dan teerkesan memaksa. Dan kuharap perbaikan ini bisa membuat pembaca semua menjadi agak nyaman saat membaca tulisanku.**_

 _ **Untuk jalan ceritanya sendiri masih sama seperti sebelumnya, yakni aku akan menggabungkan fitur yang ada di Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Stay Night Heavens Feel dan Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Dan jika masih berumur panjang sungguh aku sangat menginginkan untuk melanjutkan pertualangan Naruto sampai ke Apocrypha.**_

 _ **Semoga saja ya. Hehehe. Untuk konsep aku sudah menyiapkan untuk sampai ke chapter sembilan sampai sekarang. Aku hanya tinggal merevisinya dan lalu mempublishnya Insya Allah secara berkala.**_

 _ **Untuk Next Chapter akan terbit besok hari. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.**_

 _ **03 September 2019**_


	2. Chapter 2 ACT 1 Bagian 1

**Fate: The True King of Heroes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** [©Masashi Kishimoto] dan [©Type-Moon]

 **Presented By :** Irisdina Bernhard

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Universe, and Etc.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dalam sebuah pertempuran mahadahsyat yang di sebut dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV. Namun dia harus mati sebagai pahlawan melawan seorang Dewi dan menyelamatkan dunianya. Kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, hidup sebagai Heroic Spirits dengan code name Archer.

* * *

Opening Theme : UNLIMITS - Cascade

Chapter 2

* * *

Orang yang telah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi. Sesuatu yang hilang tak akan dapat kembali. Tak peduli seberapa hebatnya keajaiban. Itu hanya berpengaruh untuk mereka yang masih punya kehidupan.

Itulah yang Sains [Ilmu pengetahuan] katakan. Namun, dalam dunia sihir sendiri memiliki spekulasi yang berbeda. Seseorang yang mati dengan membawa perubahan pada dunia besar pada dunia maka akan dapat di hidupkan kembali. Meski bukan lagi sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai perwujudan para pahlawan masa lalu [Heroic Spirits] dengan keajaiban yang mereka bawa.

Para manusia biasanya tentunya tak akan percaya. Mereka hanya menganggap bahwa sihir adalah hasil imajinasi semata. Itu tidaklah benar! Begitu menurut mereka. Padahal sebenarnya, sihir sudah ada bahkan sebelum fondasi-fondasi kehidupan modern mulai bermunculan.

Juga, sebenarnya ada banyak kelompok keluarga atau clan yang masih mempraktikan ilmu sihir. Katakanlah sebagian besar berada di Inggris dan mengikuti pelatihan Magecraft, sedangkan di Jepang ada dua, yakni Makiri dan Tohsaka.

Untuk Tohsaka sendiri nampaknya hanya tersisa satu pewaris yang masih menghembuskan napasnya hingga detik ini. Dia merupakan seorang gadis cantik yang bersekolah di SMA ternama di kota Fuyuki.

Namanya Rin Tohsaka. Rin sendiri merupakan seorang siswi teladan dan juga seorang idola di SMA tempatnya bersekolah. Dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang Magus secara diam-diam meskipun dia tidak mengikuti pendidikan Magecraft layaknya Magus muda pada umumnya.

Demi menjadi pengganti ayahnya yang terbunuh di perang Cawan Suci keempat, ia secara diam-diam berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Magus yang hebat dengan ciri khasnya sendiri. Berpartisipasi dalam perang Cawan Suci kelima dengan mencoba memanggil Servant class Saber, namun sayangnya ia malah memanggil Archer.

Masalahnya bertambah pula karena Archer sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan namanya kepada Rin yang membuat gadis itu sangat ingin mengetuk kepala kuning servantnya kuat-kuat.

Menyadari kekonyolan dan kesalahannya, Rin kini menghela napas lelah.

"Begini Archer, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku mengenai namamu. Lalu, bagaimana caraku untuk mengatur strategi kita nanti sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai partnerku," kata Rin yang sudah lelah dengan sikap Naruto yang tetap tidak mau memberitahukan namanya sejak tadi. Setelahnya, ia memijit keningnya yang sedikit pening sambil menunggu jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda pirang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Pemuda pirang berpakaian norak itu tetap tutup mulut padanya sehingga membuat Rin berputus asa untuk itu.

"Mengenai namaku sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang cukup penting, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah engkau merupakan sosok yang mampu aku percayai dan mampu untuk kulayani, wahai Masterku Rin Tohsaka-hime,"

Rin tak dapat menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah tipis pada pipinya. Oh ayolah, apa-apaan dengan embel-embel Hime tersebut, itu terlalu kekanakan dan sangatlah konyol bagi penerus keluarga Tohsaka tersebut.

"Begitu? Berdasarkan kata-katamu barusan, sepertinya kau sedang meragukan kekuatanku, Archer," Rin berucap demikian, setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangan melihat kearah langit dini hari pada jendela. Mengetahui Servantnya yang tidak mempercayai dirinya membuat gadis tersebut agak kesal.

Naruto menghela napas, netranya melirik kearah langit yang sama dengan gadis tersebut. Sekilas, ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya memainkan film yang cukup menyesakkan dada sehingga membuat pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian.

"Untuk kekuatanmu, sesungguhnya aku tidak meragukan hal tersebut. Ku akui kau sangatlah hebat sebagai seorang Magus karena mampu menyuplai Prana yang tinggi sehingga kau mampu membangkitkanku,"

Jujur, pada awalnya Naruto cukup terkejut mengetahui hal tersebut. Energi gabungan mental dan fisik yang dulu ia ketahui sebagai Chakra kini berubah namanya menjadi Prana. Dan gadis dihadapannya ini memiliki jumlah Prana yang tidaklah sedikit. Bahkan jika Naruto harus membandingkan, jumlah Prana milik gadis ini hampir setara dengan milik para Jounin pada umumnya di dunianya yang dahulu.

"Jangan tiba-tiba memujiku disaat seperti ini, kuning bodoh!"

Pada sofa tempatnya duduk, Rin mengumpat sambil mengalihkan matanya malu-malu. Sepertinya, perkataan Naruto barusan cukup membuat Rin merasa berbangga. Bahkan, kini ia tengah curi pandang kearah Naruto yang menatap dirinya tersenyum kecut.

Dasar Tsundere!

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menyempatkan diri tersenyum kecut mendengar panggilan itu, tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia telah bergumam. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan seperti itu," gumam pemuda tersebut halus.

Teruntuk dirinya yang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu membuat dia termenung diam sebentar. Kilasan-kilasan hidup dimana dirinya dipanggil bodoh oleh orang-orang terdahulu menjadi film pendek yang menghiasi pikirnya.

Sungguh. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke waktu dimana semua tersebut berjalan. Sesuatu yang menguatkan dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan bertekad agar permohonan tak masuk akalnya akan dikabulkan melalui Holy Grail yang penuh akan keajaiban.

Disisi Rin yang sedang curi-curi pandang tersebut menjadi sedikit terheran melihat pemuda yang tak jauh darinya itu kini terlihat termenung. Dalam pikir Rin, mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyukai panggilannya barusan. Ya pasti karena itu.

"Hmm, Archer. Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan panggilanku barusan? Kalau iya maka aku dengan berat hati meminta maaf, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau mudah tersinggung akan sesuatu," Rin berucap dengan senyum mengejek tetapi respon yang diberikan pemuda itu tak cukup membuat dirinya puas.

"Ah, maaf. Aku secara tak sengaja tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan," Naruto yang membalasnya dengan nada normal dan Rin yang menjawab dengan anggukan dan *Oh* hingga beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun melanjutkan, "Lihat, matahari sudah terbit. Jadi, apa rencana kencannya masih berlaku, Rin Tohsaka-hime?"

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, suara melengking seorang gadis yang meneriaki kata _Bodoh_ pun terdengar nyaring, hingga membuat beberapa burung yang tengah bertengger pada ranting menjadi terkejut dan terjatuh ketanah.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto menghirup udara segar hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. Sudah beberapa saat semenjak ia dan Rin Tohsaka melakukan perjalanan _kencan_ mereka. Meskipun kenyataannya hal tersebut hanyalah bualan semata. Dia tidaklah orang konyol yang langsung melayangkan kata-kata memalukan seperti itu pada gadis yang baru saja ia kenal.

Lagipula dia adalah seorang servant, yang pada kenyataannya diciptakan oleh keajaiban untuk dijadikan sebagai mesin tempur di peperangan. Sangat tidak mungkin ia bisa merasakan perasaan-perasaan manusiawi yang sangatlah tabu bagi mereka.

Meskipun ia punya, hal tersebut akan sengaja ditekan sekecil mungkin hingga pada tahap ia sama seperti senjata pada umumnya. Yang memiliki jiwa dingin dan mental baja.

Lagipula sejak dahulu Naruto sudah terbiasa dijadikan sebagai senjata. Jadi ia tidaklah masalah dengan itu.

Setelah sampai di pusat kota, Naruto berjalan dengan wajah datarnya yang menyeramkan sedangkan disampingnya Rin berjalan dengan menahan malu. Bahkan rona malu dapat terlihat dari rona wajahnya yang memerah.

Ketika mereka melewati jalanan yang diaduk oleh ramainya orang-orang. Tak sedikit ada pandangan dan bisikan yang mengarah pada mereka. Yang mana hal tersebut membuat wajah Rin menjadi sangat memerah dan ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Hal tersebut berjalan beberapa menit, hingga pada akhirnya Rin pun benar-benar berteriak.

"Haa, Mouu!"

"Kau kenapa, Rin?" Naruto bertanya dengan acuh setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut. Yang mana pertanyaan Naruto tersebut dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Rin.

"Kau tanya kenapa, ha!"

Sekali lagi, sedikit keringat dingin mengucur pada pelipis pemuda tersebut. Teriakan Rin benar-benar mengambil perhatian banyak orang hingga semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Naruto yang notabenenya tidak suka mendapat perhatian berlebih seperti sekarang menghela napas lelah.

"Berisik, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sedang menarik banyak perhatian, huh?"

Seketika perempatan muncul pada pelipis gadis itu. Apa-apaan ini, berani-beraninya pemuda dihadapannya ini mengatakan bahwa ia menarik banyak perhatian! Padahal sesungguhnya pemuda kuning itulah yang mengambil banyak perhatian sejak tadi.

"Haa, Mouu! Kesini dulu kau. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat penampilan anehmu itu,"

Naruto memandang Rin dengan tatapan aneh bercampur heran. Apa yang salah dengan penampilannya saat ini. Dengan baju oranye bercampur hitam dan celana oranye serta jubah dan ikat kepalanya – Naruto merasa bahwa ia tampan-tampan saja. Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Haa?! Apanya yang aneh," tanya Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Yang mana hal tersebut malah membuat Rin menatapnya tajam sebelum menarik lengannya entah kemana.

"Kau terlalu norak, bodoh!"

Dengan tarikan tangan itu, mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut yang mana ada beberapa orang tua yang memandang mereka sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil.

"Masa muda,"

Celetuk mereka kemudian.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto memandang pantulan tubuhnya di cermin dengan datar meskipun tak lupa ia untuk menghela napas sebentar.

Penampilannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dengan setelan baju kaos jingga yang dipadukan dengan lengan putih panjang juga celana jeans hitam membuat penampilannya bisa membuat pangling siapapun.

Beberapa saat tadi, Rin membawanya kedalam tempat aneh berisi banyak pakaian ini dan memilihkan setelan pakaian untuknya. Meskipun sebenarnya Naruto tak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya, namun karena dipaksa oleh gadis tersebut membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menuruti kemauannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda tersebut kembali menghela napas.

"Hum, Yosh yosh. Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang," ucap Rin tersenyum bangga. Dia berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto. Sejak tadi, Rin mengenakan pakaian kasualnya yang biasa ia pakai. Pakaian kasual yang terdiri dari turtleneck merah sebagai atasan, untuk bawahan Rin mengenakan rok hitam selutut dan kaos kaki hitam panjang dengan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam.

"Ya, dan aku rasa aku perlu berterima kasih untuk itu," ucap Naruto dengan nada biasanya.

"Yaps, berterima kasihlah padaku,"

Selepas itu, mereka pergi kekasir untuk membayar pakaian yang baru saja mereka beli. Rin tentu saja yang membayarnya, karena sangat tidak mungkin kalau yang membayar pakaian tersebut adalah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang.

Tak lupa juga Rin membeli beberapa pakaian cadangan untuk Naruto meskipun pemuda itu sempat menolaknya.

Sang kasir yang merupakan gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun menatap kedua sejoli didepannya dengan geli. Sekilas ia memandang sang pemuda yang nampak acuh tak acuh, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sang gadis memegang beberapa kantong belanjaan sembari bersenandung kecil.

Sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sang kasir pun berceloteh.

"Ah dasar anak muda,"

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah petang. Matahari berada dibarat dengan cahaya jingganya yang menawan. Burung-burung pun nampak beterbangan mengikuti arah angin.

Pada petang ini, Rin dan Naruto tengah berada di taman tua yang hanya berisi rerumputan dan padang ilalang yang sepi akan pengunjung. Naruto yang nampak merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan disini melirik kearah Rin.

"Aku merasakan aura yang cukup kuat, apa disini pernah terjadi sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan sihir, Rin?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Jujur saja, aura tidak mengenakkan dari taman ini mungkin cukup membuat manusia biasa mengalami sesak napas yang mencekik karena setelah Naruto teliti energi disini sangatlah besar. Tidak, kurang tepat jika ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah energi.

Naruto adalah seorang pengguna Senjutsu, jadi ia bisa membedakan antara energi murni dan energi tak murni. Dan tempat ini mengeluarkan intensitas energi tak murni yang cukup pekat. Tak hanya energi tak murni, Auranya pun juga sangat pekat. Naruto berpendapat bahwa auranya hampir sama dengan aura yang dimiliki oleh Realitas Marmer.

"Wah, jadi kau bisa merasakannya, Archer?" tukas Rin tertarik.

"Pada dasarnya Servant itu adalah roh, kami cukup peka untuk merasakan pancaran aura. Juga, aku seorang pengguna Senjutsu, yang bisa dengan mudah merasakan pancaran aura dan energi," balas Naruto santai menjelaskan. Mendapatkan suatu fakta yang cukup menarik membuat Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya.

"Senjutsu?"

Naruto menghela napas sebentar sebelum membalasnya dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, dan juga pertanyaan ku yang sebelumnya belum kau jawab,"

Rin tertawa pelan. Aish, dia lupa untuk menjelaskannya tadi, ketertarikannya pada apa yang pemuda itu katakan barusan membuatnya sempat lupa. Dasar, servantnya ini tidak sabaran ternyata.

"Umm, aku akan menceritakan sedikit di bagian intinya saja. Kau tak masalah dengan itu?" kata Rin yang tengah melirik kearah Naruto.

"Ya, aku tak mempermasalahkannya," Merasa penasaran dengan latar belakang tempat ini, Naruto membalas pertanyaan Rin dengan raut wajah tertarik.

Kemudian, Rin pun menceritakan perihal mengapa tempat ini menjadi begitu sepi, sunyi dan senyap.

Yang mana didalam cerita Rin tersebut terkisahlah klimaks dari perang cawan suci yang berkecamuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu hingga pada akhirnya berakhir memilukan disini. Distrik Shinto yang sebelumnya merupakan tempat yang ramai menjadi hangus terbakar api akibat perang tersebut.

Pemerintah melakukan pembangunan ulang Distrik Shinto di bagian timur sungai Mion. Namun untuk tempat ini entah mengapa tidak direnovasi. Mungkin karena auranya yang cukup kuat membuat para pekerja tidak berani ketempat ini.

"Begitu, pada kenyataannya perang memang selalu memakan banyak korban, bukan?"

Rin memandang Naruto aneh setelah mendengar penuturan sinis pemuda pirang disampingnya tersebut. Itu membuat pemuda tersebut seolah-olah pernah terlibat didalam peperangan besar itu sendiri. Rin dapat menyadarinya hanya dengan melihat tatapan kosong pemuda tersebut.

"Hoo, apa kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa mati?"

Rin mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Naruto. Karena jujur saja, ini pertanyaan yang tidaklah logis.

"Apa kau tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan mu itu, Rin?" tanya Naruto balik. Namun Rin menaikkan kedua punggungnya dan membalas.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku cukup heran mengapa orang semuda dirimu bisa menjadi sosok roh pahlawan, kau bahkan terlihat seumuran denganku,"

Naruto menghela napas, pada dasarnya Naruto ingin menceritakan tentang dirinya pada gadis yang ia panggil Master tersebut. Namun, sayangnya ia mengurungkan niat tersebut sebab nanti Rin akan tahu sendiri mengenai hal tersebut melalui kontrak batin yang telah mereka jalin.

"Mengenai hal tersebut, akan ada waktunya bagi mu untuk mengetahuinya," kata Naruto yang justru membuat gadis disampingnya semakin penasaran.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, keduanya pun berjalan menelusuri jalanan setapak pada taman ilalang tua sembari melihat-lihat tempat tersebut. Hingga setelahnya, Rin melihat kearah punggung tangan kanannya tempat dimana _command seals_ berada layaknya sebuah tato yang memiliki pola aneh. Kening gadis tersebut mengkerut kecil melihat kedipan-kedipan yang terjadi pada pola itu yang mana membuat Rin berkeringat dingin kemudian.

"Bersiaplah, Archer. Kita tengah diawasi sekarang," ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada was-was. Perhutanan yang rimbun dan sunyi ditemani oleh taman ilalang yang luas diterpa oleh angin sore yang khidmat. Membuat Rin tak dapat merasakan aura apapun selain aura yang menyelimuti tempat ini.

"Ya, aku tahu," Naruto melirik pada arah sekelilingnya, mengobservasi keadaan saat ini kalau saja ada hal yang menurutnya cukup mencurigakan. "Tapi, entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengetahui secara tepat dimana letak keberadaannya," lanjut pemuda itu pula dengan nada was-was.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, aku akan membawamu ketempat lain. Ayo," tukas Rin kemudian yang setelahnya berangkatlah mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat tersebut meninggalkan kesunyian dan kesepian senyap yang meliputi taman ilalang.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari jikalau sejak tadi sesuatu yang merupakan bentuk aneh memiliki warna hitam kelam mengambil bentuk seperti payung besar yang tengah tertutup namun memiliki juntai-juntai besar tengah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi. Benda itu tidak memiliki kaki sama sekali, namun melayang diudara setinggi sepuluh centimeter diatas permukaan tanah.

Hingga detikan berikutnya, benda aneh tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dari sana tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

* * *

Naruto dan Rin berdiri diatas gedung tertinggi dikota, menarik napas panjang hingga memenuhi paru-paru mereka.

Naruto membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan tempat barunya tersebut. Tempat dimana orang-orang normal berkumpul ini menjadi sangat indah dimalam hari, yang mana berjuta cahaya lampu dikawali oleh cahaya kendaraan yang mengaduk jalanan kota yang masihlah ramai hingga sekarang.

Kota yang benar-benar hidup menurutnya pribadi, jujur ini mengingatkannya pada masa ia masihlah menjadi seorang shinobi dahulu kala.

Naruto bisa merasakan setiap makhluk hidup dikota tersebut yang mana mereka masing-masing memiliki prana dengan intensitas yang berbeda. Pada masanya, Konoha menjadi desa terbesar diseluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi, namun dibandingkan dengan Fuyuki itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Ada ratusan ribu orang disini, oleh karena itu sangatlah sulit bagi pemuda tersebut untuk dapat merasakannya.

Melalui Sage Mode yang ia gunakan secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Rin, Naruto dapat merasakan ada sejumlah orang yang memiliki intensitas prana yang cukup gila. Ia tak dapat menentukan jumlahnya, tapi ia benar-benar yakin bahwa jumlah tersebut melebihi angka tujuh. Mereka seakan tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat melewati celah ratusan ribu manusia disana.

Setelah cukup yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan barusan, Naruto melepaskan energi alam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menghilangkan Sage Mode yang ia masuki sebelumnya.

"Jadi, Rin. Apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan?" Naruto bertanya pada Rin yang melirik kearah Naruto setelahnya. Kemarin, semua servant sudah resmi dipanggil dan tentunya malam ini merupakan malam pertama akan berkecamuknya perang antara para roh pahlawan dikota Fuyuki. Melihat kondisi ini, Naruto menunggu perintah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh masternya akan hal apa yang berikutnya mereka lakukan.

"Sebentar, apa kau sudah benar-benar menikmati panorama pada kota ini, Archer?"

Naruto menaikkan alis setelahnya. Naruto tak tahu apa yang ada dibenak gadis tersebut mengingat malam pertama sudah dimulai. Tentunya mereka tidak boleh bersantai dan harus segera menyiapkan semua persiapan yang diperlukan. Dan menurut Naruto sendiri, Rin begitu teledor di malam pertamanya.

"Aku tak dapat begitu menikmatinya, kau tahu? Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu,"

Rin mengangguk kecil menyikapi balasan dari pemuda disebelahnya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun melanjutkan.

"Rin, jika kau terus teledor seperti ini aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkan Holy Grail, bahkan untuk secuil sekalipun," ucap Naruto menasehati Rin. Bukan maksud pemuda tersebut untuk sok menggurui, tetapi dia juga membutuhkan Holy Grail tersebut sebab ia juga memiliki permohonan yang ingin ia ajukan.

"Sepertinya kau salah dalam satu hal, Archer," ujar Rin dengan menyeringai, Naruto menaikan sebelah alis menyikapinya. "Bagi keluarga Tohsaka, mendapatkan Holy Grail adalah impian disetiap generasi. Aku tentu tidak mungkin akan teledor untuk hal yang kuimpikan ini," lanjut gadis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau sudah punya tujuan bukan? Rin, katakan apa permohonanmu, niscaya aku kan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk bertempur bersamamu," ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis bersurai hitam ikat kembar dengan pita hitam tersebut tak dapat menahan rona malu di pipinya. Oh ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan untuk Rin sendiri yang cukup rasional, menyikapi perilaku itu dengan tertawa ringan.

"Apaan sih, tapi Archer kenyataannya aku tak memiliki permohonan apapun," Rin berucap ringan, yang mana hal tersebut membuat Naruto tersentak. "Faktanya aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ayah lakukan dimasa lampau," lanjut gadis tersebut.

Naruto kembali dibuat mengernyit setelahnya.

"Biar kutebak, apa ayahmu juga merupakan seorang Master?" tanya pemuda tersebut yang lalu dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Rin.

"Dia gagal, dan mati pada akhirnya. Bahkan kematian ayahku menyebabkan gangguan mental pada ibuku sebelum beliau dikirim ke rumah sakit dan pada akhirnya beliaupun juga meninggal,"

Mengingat hal tersebut, sesungguhnya Rin Tohsaka merasakan perasaan sakit yang mencubit hatinya. Dia teringat akan mendiang ayah yang ia cintai, terlebih ibu yang ia sayangi membuat separuh hati gadis ini hancur.

Melihat Rin yang terdiam merenung setelahnya membuat Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. Meskipun sebenarnya dia tipikal pemuda yang cuek dan dingin, tetapi dia juga memiliki hati sebagai tempat bersimpati. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud,"

Rin memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa kecil setelah mendengar kata maaf dari pemuda disebelahnya. "Tak apa, lagipula kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Aku tidak punya permohonan yang ingin kuajukan, yang tersisa hanya aku bertarung untuk menang." Ucap gadis tersebut kemudian.

Naruto menyeringai kecil setelahnya. Teringat sudah film-film pendek dimasa mudanya yang memiliki alur tak jauh berbeda dari Rin.

"Heeh, aku tak menyangka bahwa hal tersebut yang akan menjadi jawabanmu. Ternyata tidak salah kalau kaulah yang menjadi Masterku," ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis, setelahnya pemuda tersebut membusur yang membuat Rin cukup terkejut. "Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kau memang sosok Master yang sempurna untuk ku layani,"

"Eh?! A-apa!"

Mendengar pernyataan pemuda tersebut membuat Rin dilanda keterkejutan hebat. Terlebih dengan busur yang gagah itu tak membuat Rin tak mampu untuk menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari lagi, sebuah benda yang sama bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Sebuah benda yang tidak diketahui berada disana cukup lama sebelum menghilang layaknya program yang rusak pada monitor komputer.

* * *

Keesokan malamnya, Rin dan Naruto kembali melakukan penulusuran malam. Setelah kemarin mereka tidak mendapati apa-apapun selain Rin yang meminta mereka bersembunyi saat melihat seorang gadis bersuarai ungu yang tengah berkomunikasi dengan pria tinggi bersurai pirang emas.

Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa kedua pria dan gadis tersebut memiliki tingkat energi yang tidak biasa. Namun setelah melihat kilauan khawatir pada mata gadis yang menjadi masternya tersebut, Naruto berdiam diri dan tidak jadi mengatakannya.

Siang harinya, Naruto tetap mengawasi Rin dengan menjadi seorang roh. Dia kembali merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan pada SMA tempat Rin bersekolah dan berspekulasi bahwa ini adalah sebuah medan sihir, yang mana medan sihir ini sendiri secara perlahan menyerap prana sebagian siswa disekolah tersebut melalui pikiran dan jiwa.

Hal yang sangat kotor bagi Naruto, hingga sampai malam tepat pada saat ini. Naruto dan Rin berada di sekolah dan meneliti hal tersebut.

"Ini aksara sihir ketujuh yang kita temukan malam ini, jadi dimana letak selanjutnya Archer?"

Rin bertanya pada Naruto yang tetap dengan wujud rohnya. Mata gadis itu menatap tak suka pada aksara sihir yang ada dihadapannya. Terlebih ia mengetahui tujuan pembuatan aksara sihir ini adalah sebagai pilar dari medan sihir yang meliputi sekolah ini.

"Ini sudah yang terakhir, dengan ini kita sudah meringankan seluruh medan sihirnya," balas Naruto, namun secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa keberadaan roh pahlawan disekitar mereka hingga dalam detikan berikutnya sebuah serangan yang tak terlihat datang dan mengarah kearah Rin yang tak mengetahui hal tersebut.

 _Trank_

"A-archer!"

Rin memekik cukup nyaring ketika tubuhnya yang secara tiba-tiba didorong menjauh dari sana. Matanya mengarah pada tempat sebelumnya, debu mengepul di tempat tersebut, Rin menatap dengan mata menyipit serta satu tangan di sekitar dahi untuk mengelap keringat.

Sosok siluet ramping terlihat samar-samar. Masih belum jelas. Namun sosok tersebut seolah tengah menggenggam senjata yang mana senjata tersebut ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan dagger khusus miliknya.

Setelah melihat posisi Rin yang telah aman, Naruto menarik dagger miliknya lalu melompat jauh kebelakang.

"Kau memiliki ayunan yang sangat bagus, andaikata aku telat setengah detik saja aku yakin kalau Master ku sudah terbunuh sekarang," tukas Naruto sambil memandang lurus kedepan, mengabaikan rasa terkejut dari Rin Tohsaka yang melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Bukankah begitu, Servant pemilik Class tertinggi, Saber."

Lima meter di depan Naruto adalah seorang gadis dengan armor biru dan perak. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat, matanya berwarna hijau pudar yang menatap Naruto tajam seakan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun meski ia adalah seorang gadis kecil. Namun garis wibawa meliputi gadis tersebut hingga membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan menaruh rasa hormat pada gadis tersebut.

"..."

Gadis tersebut tidak menjawab apapun dari perkataan Naruto, matanya masih menatap tajam. Gesture bertarungnya menunjukkan seberapa sering ia mengangkat pedang.

Teruntuk Rin, dia sangat tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Saber, roh pahlawan terkuat diperang ini. Sosok agung berwibawa tersebut membuat pernapasan Rin menjadi sesak karena hawa intimidasi yang Saber keluarkan.

"Archer, tempat ini dikelilingi oleh pagar kawat yang kurang bagus dijadikan tempat pertarungan, usahakan agar mencari area yang lebih luas lagi,"

"Baik, Master,"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, namun tatapannya masih tak bisa melepaskan gadis berbahaya didepannya. Andai kata ia melepaskan pandangannya sedetik saja, dirinya yakin bahwa ia bisa kehilangan Rin kapan saja.

Rin merapalkan beberapa mantera, dan dalam detikan berikutnya – dari pangkal paha hingga setiap inci kaki dari gadis tersebut diliputi oleh sirkuit sihir berwarna hijau. Dia berlari dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi lalu melompat kebawah melewati pagar tersebut.

"Archer, aku punya tempat yang bagus! Sekarang, bantu pendaratanku!"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naruto melaju cepat dari tempat tersebut hingga yang tersisa hanya garis energi berwarna jingga. Tujuan Naruto adalah membantu pendaratan Rin, yang mana ketika gadis yang sudah melompat tersebut hampir menyentuh tanah tiba-tiba Naruto menyambutnya dan membawanya ke lapangan luas.

Seperti yang diduga, Saber mengikuti mereka dengan kecepatan yang sama tingginya kini berada tak jauh dari mereka sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya.

"Rin, berikan perintah," ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan gendongannya pada Rin. Tatapan pemuda pirang tersebut tak bisa lepas dari gadis pirang yang tak jauh didepannya.

Sedangkan Rin yang mendengar perkataan tersebut sedikit tersentak sebelum pada akhirnya ia memberikan perintah pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya. "Baiklah, Archer. Mungkin ini akan sulit, lawan pertama yang kita temui adalah Saber yang merupakan kelas terkuat. Berusahalah semampumu dan tunjukan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya padaku,"

Naruto menyeringai setelahnya. Darah yang mengalir pada tubuhnya mendidih ketika mendapatkan lawan yang kuat. Sejak masa hidupnya dahulu, dia adalah pemuda yang haus akan pertarungan. Melawan apapun yang ia anggap harus untuk dilawan, melindungi apa yang menurutnya harus ia lindungi. Dan bahkan sampai pada masa ia bukanlah seorang manusia lagi, semangat bertarungnya masihlah tetap sama.

Dengan begitu, Naruto menyiapkan gesture bertarungnya. "Rin, Saber mungkin memanglah kelas yang terkuat, tapi akan kubuat kau menarik kata-kata mu tersebut,"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto menempatkan kedua tangannya didepan menyiapkan segel khusus yang sudah sangat biasa ia lakukan semasa hidupnya dahulu.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu,** "

Kepulan asap pun terjadi, baik Rin ataupun Saber sedikit tersentak memandang hal tersebut yang mana dihadapan mereka tengah tersaji tiga orang pemuda yang memiliki baik rupa dan tinggi yang sama. Melihat hal tersebut mau tak mau membuat Saber semakin menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaannya meski disamping itu ia masih tak begitu paham mengapa pemuda yang menjadi lawannya bisa membuat clone yang sama persis dengan tubuhnya.

Satu dari tiga pemuda yang sama melesat dengan kecepatan tak masuk akal menuju Saber yang memandang terkejut hal tersebut. Dugaannya benar adanya, ia awalnya mengira bahwa itu adalah sihir tipe ilusi, namun mengingat bahwa Magic Resistant nya cukup tinggi membuat hipotesis awalnya tersebut salah. Terlebih hal itu diperkuat dengan serangan dari pemuda ini yang benar adanya.

Dengan bilah pedang berlapis elemen angin miliknya, Saber menghindari beberapa serangan yang clone dari Naruto lakukan. Serangan tersebut datang dari segala arah, bahkan tak sedikit dari serangan tersebut yang hampir mengenai setiap bagian vital miliknya, namun berkat keterampilan berpedangnya yang sering ia asah semasa hidupnya dahulu membuat gadis pirang bertubuh ramping tersebut dapat menghindarinya dengan cukup mudah.

Hingga ketika clone dari Naruto melompat dengan sebuah tikaman dari Dagger miliknya, Saber melihat sebuah celah disana hingga ia pun memutar tubuhnya memberikan tebasan kuat yang membuat tubuh lawannya terkena bilah pedang miliknya dan terhempas jauh sebelum pada akhirnya tubuh tersebut berubah menjadi kepulan asap dengan suara khasnya.

Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan clone nya memandang hal tersebut seraya mengangguk kecil. Informasi yang ia dapatkan dari pengalaman bertarung clone miliknya ia racik sedemikian rupa didalam otaknya untuk mencari celah dan titik lemahnya.

Namun hal tersebut cukup sulit bagi Naruto, mengingat pengelaman bertarungnya melawan Shinobi pengguna pedang dahulu sangatlah minim. Sejauh ini, Zabuza, Orochimaru dan Sasuke adalah sosok pengguna pedang terkuat yang pernah ia lawan, meskipun Uchiha Shisui yang merupakan guru pertamanya sebelum Jiraya juga cukup kuat.

"Aku tak pernah melihat seorang pengguna pedang yang memiliki gaya bertarung sepertimu, sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkan," ucap Naruto ringan, dia menyiapkan gesture bertarungnya kemudian diikuti oleh clone-nya yang juga melakukan sikap yang sama.

Saber mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang miliknya. Roh pahlawan didepannya bukanlah Roh pahlawan biasa, dia sadar akan hal itu. Kemampuan unik yang Roh pahlawan itu miliki membuat Saber harus selalu buka mata dan menyiapkan setiap indera pada tubuhnya sepeka mungkin agar ia tidak kalah dalam pertarungan yang ditakdirkan ini.

Hingga ketika sebuah daun terhembus jatuh dari pohon yang tak jauh dari sana.

Lesatan pun terjadi, Naruto dan clonenya menyerang Saber dari dua arah yang berbeda meninggalkan jejak prana oranye yang bertebaran dimalam yang berbintang ini. Berbekalkan Dagger khusus yang memiliki tiga bilah mata kepunyaan mendiang ayahnya, Naruto mencoba untuk menikam Saber melalui dua arah yang berbeda. Meskipun hal tersebut sangatlah gagal sebab Saber sudah terlebih dahulu mengayunkan pedangnya memblokade dua serangan cepat itu sekaligus.

Pertarungan yang seharusnya tak seimbang tersebut terus terjadi, meninggalkan pedar garis cahaya prana berwarna biru dan oranye yang saling mengaduk mengikuti ritme dan irama yang mereka buat sendiri. Bunyi ketika setiap lempengan besi itu bertemu menjadi symphony yang menemani ritme tersebut.

Naruto cukup terkejut mengetahui seluruh serangan jarak dekat super cepat miliknya dapat dihalau oleh Saber dengan cukup mudah. Ternyata title Class terkuat diantara para Roh Pahlawan bukanlah bualan semata. Naruto bahkan yakin jika seluruh serangannya tadi seharusnya mampu membunuh seorang Jounin sekalipun meski dalam penyerangannya tidak membuang banyak prana.

Disisi lain, Rin memandang takjub pertarungan didepannya. Ledakan-ledakan energi kecil terjadi dimana-mana ketika dagger-dagger milik Naruto bersentuhan dengan pedang tak terlihat milik Saber. Meskipun begitu, sebetulnya gadis ini cukup terkejut melihat Roh Pahlawan miliknya yang mengemban Class Archer menggunakan cara bertarung jarak dekat seperti itu. Karena sesungguhnya, Archer adalah seorang petarung jarak jauh yang sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung jarak dekat.

"I-inikah yang dinamakan pertarungan antar-Servant?" ujar gadis tersebut dengan keringat yang mengalir di keningnya.

Setelah pertarungan yang tak melelahkan tersebut terjadi hingga menghabiskan beberapa menit, Naruto menarik kembali setiap serangannya dan melompat mundur kebelakang. Hal tersebut ia lakukan setelah melihat clone miliknya yang terhempas hingga menghantam pohon sebelum menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Anggun dan kuat, tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu seseorang seperti itu," ucap Naruto seolah tengah bernostalgia, ia kemudian ia melirik kearah Rin yang sedikit terkejut ketika pemuda didepannya meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. "Rin, apa aku boleh sedikit menikmati pertarungan ini?" tanya Naruto yang langsung dibalas oleh pekikan terkejut dari gadis yang menjadi Masternya tersebut.

"Maksudmu?!"

"Aku sudah lama tak menemukan seorang petarung wanita yang kuat seperti dia, aku hanya ingin menaikkan sedikit levelnya, kau tahu?"

Rin lalu menghela napas sebentar sebelum memijit kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidaklah pening.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, Archer. Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk menikmati pertarunganmu," balas Rin yang lalu dibalas seringai kecil dari Naruto dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini akan menguras sedikit pranamu. Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau bersiaplah," ucap Naruto menyiapkan gesture bertarungnya kembali, namun pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto barusan sempat membuat alis Rin terangkat sebelah karena tak begitu mengerti.

Naruto yang tengah menyeringai mengalihkan lirikannya kedepan, matanya tepat menatap kearah Saber yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda bertahan miliknya.

"Hei, engkau seorang Archer, bukan? Dengan segala kehormatanku, aku terkesan dengan kemampuanmu, meskipun aku heran mengapa dirimu tidak menggunakan kemampuan jarak jauh yang seharusnya Roh Pahlawan dengan class Archer kuasai?"

Setelah sekian lama, Saber akhirnya mengeluarkan suara feminimnya yang menyuarakan segala kehormatan dan kewibawaan. Dia bertanya pada Naruto yang tetap pada seringai tipis miliknya.

"Entahlah, pada kenyataanya aku adalah seorang petarung jarak dekat, alasan mengapa aku berada di Class Archer mungkin karena Noble Phantasms milikku," Baik Saber ataupun Rin cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu, tetapi Naruto pun melanjutkan.

"Namun, aku akan memperlihatkan sedikit kemampuan jarak jauhku kepada mu," Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam hingga serasa memenuhi setiap volume dari paru-paru miliknya. Kedua tangannya melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh seperti tengah merangkai berbagai segel tangan yang sama sekali baik Saber maupun Rin tidak ketahui.

Di seberang sana, Saber menunggu cemas akan apa yang akan datang selanjutnya seraya meningkatkan pertahanan miliknya. Setiap prana yang telah disuplai oleh Masternya dia simpan dan dia akumulasikan kedalam pedang miliknya menimbulkan gelombang angin riuh dengan intensitas prana yang luar biasa besar.

' **Katon!** ' Naruto berteriak didalam batinnya bersiap menghembuskan setiap volume angin yang telah ia hirup sebelumnya.

" **Invisible Air,** " Saber bergumam pelan. Setiap berat tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada kedua kakinya dan setiap kekuatan tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada kedua tangannya. Angin-angin lembut yang menutupi pedang miliknya secara perlahan menjadi semakin riuh tiupannya, berputar semakin kencang pada porosnya.

' **Gokakyuu no Jutsu!** ' Setiap volume udara yang ia hirup sebelumnya ia hembuskan secara tiba-tiba hingga seluruh volume udara tersebut keluar melalui mulutnya yang mana setiap volume angin tersebut bertansformasi menjadi bola api besar berdiameter sekitar lima meter dengan hawa panas yang membunuh.

" **Bounded Field of the Wind King!** " Secara bersamaan, Saber yang tak mengira bahwa lawannya akan mengeluarkan elemen api mengeluarkan sebuah kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Dengan mengayunkan pedangnya kedepan, gelombang angin puyuh yang tengah berputar pada porosnya tersebut menerjang bola api berdiameter lima meter dihadapannya.

"Sial, aku salah!" Saber sedikit menggerutu mengetahui kesalahan fatalnya, yang mana faktanya angin tidak akan dapat memadamkan api, justru anginlah yang dapat membuat api menjadi semakin kuat, besar dan panas.

Oleh karena itu, ketika kedua teknik yang merupakan Sub-Noble Phantasm tersebut bertabrakan. Api milik Naruto menjadi unggul dan memenangi duel tersebut. Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat apinya yang melesat cepat menuju Saber yang memandang hal tersebut datar dan menyiapkan tekniknya yang lain.

Namun, ketika Naruto mengira bahwa ia akan memenangi duel ini. Seorang pengganggu datang menghalangi. Itu ditandai dengan bola apinya yang entah bagaimana secara tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh energi asing yang secara tiba-tiba meledakan dan menghancurkan sekumpulan api yang dipadatkan menjadi bola tersebut.

Naruto yang memandang hal tersebut datar, Rin yang memandang hal tersebut kagum dan Saber yang memandang hal tersebut dengan seringai tipis.

Hingga dalam detikan berikutnya, seorang pemuda berdiri didepan Saber dengan seragam berlapis Blazer coklat yang sama seperti siswa SMA tempat Rin bersekolah biasanya. Dia memiliki rambut merah pudar, bersama dengan mata coklatnya yang memancarkan kebaikan. Sebuah busur hitam berada ditangan kirinya, pemuda bersurai merah tersebut memandang Naruto dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh akan tekad dan ketidak-takutan yang tak pernah Naruto temui sebelumnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Saber," ucap pemuda tersebut tanpa mengalihkan mata coklatnya dari iris violet milik Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

Saber yang tengah tersenyum sedikit melakukan busur, sebelum berkata.

"Terima kasih, Shirou,"

* * *

[ To Be Continued ]

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Halo pembaca yang baik. Okay sesuai janjiku kemarin, aku akan mengupdate chapter dua dihari ini. Aku cukup senang, ternyata ada beberapa orang yang cukup antusias dengan crossover kecil ini. Dengan segala hormat, aku berterima kasih untuk itu.**_

 _ **Disini aku sudah menunjukan banyak perbedaan dibandingkan sebelumnya, yang mana pada remake ini. Aku memikirkannya beberapa waktu, karena menurutku jika aku tetap pada konsep yang dahulu, kemungkinan besar akan sangat susah bagiku untuk mengakhirinya.**_

 _ **Aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sempat melalaikan fanfiksi ini, aku terlalu teledor. Dan juga aku meminta maaf karena penulisanku yang tidak sesuai KBBI, karena pada dasarnya aku menulis hanya untuk hobby.**_

 _ **Untuk chapter ini diawali dengan banyak hal yang tidak penting bukan? Aku tahu itu, tapi menurutku ini penting untuk pengembangan cerita. Untuk kekuatan Naruto sendiri aku akan menekankan, bahwa Naruto sudah tidak memiliki Kyuubi lagi pada tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Saber begitu lemah? Atau kenapa Naruto lemah? Atau siapapun itu, dengarlah kawan, aku tidak membuat mereka lemah begitu saja. Ada alasan dibalik semua itu.**_

 _ **Untuk jalan cerita, seperti yang telah kuberitahukan sebelumnya bahwa disini akan digabungkan dari Fate/SN UBW, Fate/SN Heavens Feel dan Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.**_

 _ **Berikut Statistik Kekuatan Naruto.**_

* * *

 **True Name** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Master** : Rin Tohsaka

 **Alternate Classes** : Assassin, Saber, Caster

 **Alignment** : Lawful Good

 **Parameters**

 **Strength:** A (A +)

 **Endurance:** A (A +)

 **Agility:** A+

 **Mana:** A ++

 **Luck:** B +

 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

( ) Menunjukkan penggunaan Sage Mode

 **Class Skills**

 **Independen Action-A:** Mampu bertahan dalam bidang eksistensi tanpa batas tanpa kontrak yang mapan karena penggunaan Sage Mode memungkinkannya untuk secara alami mengumpulkan prana.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Charisma-B:** Bakat alami untuk memimpin pasukan. Meningkatkan kemampuan sekutu selama pertempuran. Selama hidup, Naruto mampu mengubah beberapa musuh terbesarnya menjadi teman. Dari Zabuza hingga Pain, semuanya direformasi oleh kata-kata Naruto ke dalam berbagai tindakan yang berbeda yang mungkin tidak perlu mereka ambil.

 **Eye of the Mind (True) -B:** Kemampuan wawasan yang diperoleh melalui pengalaman. Naruto telah berjuang melewati banyak pertempuran dalam hidup. Dia mampu menganalisis kondisi pertempuran bahkan ketika dalam bahaya dan menyimpulkan tindakan terbaik. Dorongannya untuk tidak pernah menyerah berarti bahwa jika ada peluang kemenangan yang tipis, ia akan melakukannya.

 **Pioneer of the Stars-EX:** Keahlian unik yang diberikan kepada pahlawan yang menjadi titik balik dalam sejarah manusia. Semua pelayaran dan tantangan yang sulit yang dianggap "tidak mungkin" berubah menjadi "peristiwa yang dapat direalisasikan". Naruto terus-menerus menghadapi musuh dan telah mengalahkannya dalam hidup hingga keluar sebagai pemenang. Dia juga kekuatan pendorong untuk Perang Dunia shinobi ke Empat, yang membentuk kembali seluruh kepercayaan antar prajurit.

 **Projectile (Kunai Special) -D (B):** Keahlian untuk melempar senjata proyektil; dalam hal ini, kunai. Kunai Naruto lebih merupakan senjata utamanya sebagai kelas Acher. Namun, ketika digabungkan dengan elemen angin, maka akan menjadi mesin pembunuh mematikan yang mampu menembus apa saja. Magic Resistance atau armor yang dibuat khusus dapat melawan ketajaman senjata apapun.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **The Ways of Ninja**

 **Rank:** E-A ++

 **Type:** Support/Anti-Unit/Anti-Army

Sebuah Noble Phantasm serbaguna yang memanfaatkan setiap jutsu yang Naruto pernah pelajari dalam hidup. Dari dasar kawarimi hingga kage bunshin ke Rasengan bahkan beberapa jutsu elemen lainnya, semua teknik itu merupakan bagian dari Noble Phantasm ini. Tidak perlu dipanggil untuk diaktifkan kecuali kemampuan yang lebih kuat digunakan seperti Rasenshuriken. Kemampuan untuk menggunakan Mode Sage juga merupakan bagian dari Noble Phantasm ini.

* * *

 _ **Untuk sekian hanya segini statistik kekuatan Naruto yang mampu ku perlihatkan. Untuk Noble Phantasm sesungguhnya dia memiliki dua Noble Phantasm lainnya, namun akan kuperlihatkan sesuai jalannya cerita.**_

 _ **Demikian pembahasan yang telah kubuat mengenai chapter ini. Kedepannya aku sangat berharap agar para pembaca setidaknya memberikan kritik maupun saran yang diberikan padaku melalui kolom review. Aku begitu membutuhkannya, sungguh.**_

 _ **Untuk kawan-kawan pembaca semua, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca tulisan ini. Sekian dan Terima kasih.**_

 _ **04 September 2019**_


	3. Chapter 3 ACT 1 Bagian 2

**Fate: The True King of Heroes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** [©Masashi Kishimoto] dan [©Type-Moon]

 **Presented By :** Irisdina Bernhard

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Universe, and Etc.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dalam sebuah pertempuran mahadahsyat yang di sebut dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV. Namun dia harus mati sebagai pahlawan melawan seorang Dewi dan menyelamatkan dunianya. Kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, hidup sebagai Heroic Spirits dengan code name Archer.

* * *

Opening Theme : UNLIMITS - Cascade

Chapter 3

* * *

Rin Tohsaka memandang dengan tidak percaya dengan apa ia lihat dihadapannya. Dia terkejut dan bingung melihat salah seorang yang ia kenal berada didepannya dengan hawa yang berbeda.

"E-emiya-kun?" ucap Rin lirih dengan rasa tidak percaya yang melekat tepat pada kedua iris mata aqua miliknya. Mencoba mencari suatu kebohongan dari fakta yang ada didepannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil lirih oleh Rin menatap Rin sebentar dan memberikan senyuman tipis miliknya.

"Rin Tohsaka, bukan?" Ada sedikit jeda yang tercipta, pemuda itu terlihat memperlihatkan senyum masam miliknya, "Tak kusangka kalau kamu menjadi seorang master juga," ucap pemuda tersebut seolah menyayangkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"E-emiya-kun, kau... bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi seorang master?" Rin berucap dengan tetap mempertahankan perasaan tidak percaya yang menyerangnya, lalu mencoba menarik napas menghapus kegelisahan yang menyelimutinya.

Pada dasarnya, Rin menganggap pemuda dihadapannya – Emiya Shirou – sebagai seorang pemuda yang sudah lama ia perhatikan. Entah mengapa ia merasa cukup tertarik dengan pemuda tersebut meski Rin sendiri memiliki kesempatan yang teramat sedikit bagi mereka untuk saling bertegur sapa. Tetapi, mengingat semangat tanpa putus asa yang pemuda itu perlihatkan dahulu membuat Rin takjub.

Tetapi apa yang lihat pada malam ini sedikit mengiris perasaannya. Ini terasa sedikit sesak mengingat mereka harus menjadi seorang penjudi yang menaruhkan nyawa mereka demi mendapatkan jackpot berupa Cawan Suci yang mereka inginkan.

Melihat semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, Rin tersenyum pasrah.

"Kamu sudah menjadi pemuda yang sangat berbeda," Jeda tercipta untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, kemudian. "Emiya Shirou."

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Emiya Shirou tersebut juga tak lebih berpikir sama dengan apa yang gadis Tohsaka itu pikirkan. Namun, meski begitu dia mempunyai hal apa yang harus ia perjuangkan. Shirou mempunyai apa yang harus segera ia wujudkan. Yang mana keinginan tersebut hanya dapat dirinya dapat dari keajaiban Cawan Suci.

"Tohsaka, maaf tapi apa yang kau perbuat sedikit berlebihan,"

Mendengar pernyataan Shirou membuat Rin maupun Naruto mengernyit heran. Namun semua itu diperjelas ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau melakukan cara tidak baik untuk menjadi yang terkuat, bahkan kau tidak ragu untuk melukai siswa-siswa dari sekolah kita," ucap Emiya Shirou menjeleaskan.

Rin yang dikejutkan dengan perkataan itu meniatkan diri untuk berbicara, namun seolah tak memberikan waktu baginya untuk bersuara, Naruto Uzumaki – atau yang Rin ketahui sebagai Archer angkat suara.

"Maaf saja bung, apa yang kau tuduhkan kepada Masterku sangat tidak masuk akal dan tidak memiliki bukti," Naruto berkata dengan suara tegas, mengikuti perkataan tersebut – aura intimidasi yang pekat dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda pirang.

Shirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai balasan. Pemuda ini sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan semua hal yang ada pada sang pemuda pirang.

"Oh ya, kau seorang Archer bukan?" Jeda yang diberi oleh Shirou dijawab anggukan kecil dari Naruto. "Aku sudah melihat mu bertarung melalui sudut pandang Saber, dan faktanya aku cukup terkejut karena aku tak pernah mendengar seorang Archer bisa mengeluarkan sihir layaknya Caster dari sejarah manapun." Lanjut Shirou dengan nada penasaran, namun pada kenyataannya meskipun ia menanyai hal tersebut secara langsung, sangatlah tidak mungkin Archer akan menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

"..."

Tak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari pemuda pirang membuat Shirou tersenyum masam.

"Saber, aku ingin agar kamu bertarung dengan Archer sekali lagi. Jangan ragu dan kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu," Shirou lalu melirik pada Rin yang masih cukup bingung dengan situasi yang dilaluinya saat ini. "Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Tohsaka."

"Baiklah, Shirou. Aku sangat senang karena kamu mengerti akan keinginanku,"

Terlepas dari kosa kata dan martabatnya yang gagah, Saber benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak melewati usia remajanya. Agak sulit untuk percaya bahwa ia adalah Roh Pahlawan dari masa lalu yang telah melampaui kefanaan dan diberikan tempat di Tahta Kepahlawanan. Dia begitu kaku, namun itu justru terlihat cocok untuknya dan menjadikannya terlihat sebagai jenis kecantikan yang langka.

Sikapnya yang menunjukan sifat keksatriaan benar-benar mengagumkan. Menggeserkan sedikit kakinya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Saber memandang tajam kedepan.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya Saber tidak begitu puas dengan hasil pertarungan sebelumnya. Dia terlalu ceroboh waktu itu sehingga ia hampir saja dikalahkan dengan cara memalukan oleh Archer.

"Archer, dengan segala kehormatanku aku ingin bertarung kembali dengan adil melawanmu,"

Saber menyiapkan gesture bertarungnya, tatapan menantang dan anggun ia arahkan kepada Naruto yang bersikap defensif sebagai respons. Dia cukup tertarik dengan kemampuan Naruto yang mampu mengeluarkan semacam sihir sebelumnya. Sehingga adrenalin dari gadis ini menjadi terpacu dan ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan yang sempat terhenti sebelumnya.

Di sisi Naruto Uzumaki, meski ia terlihat begitu santai namun sesungguhnya ia cukup was-was pada gadis dihadapannya. Pedangnya yang tidak terlihat sebenarnya cukup mengganggu sebab ia tidak bisa mengetahui secara pasti ukuran dari pedang tersebut.

"Rin, berikan perintah," Naruto melirik kearah Rin yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit shock dengan kejadian ini. Didalam dasar hati pemuda tersebut, dia cukup yakin bahwa kemunculan pemuda berambut merah itu yang menjadi pemacunya.

Setelah cukup diam hingga menghabiskan waktu sampai belasan detik. Rin akhirnya bersuara setelah menenangkan dirinya beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, Archer. Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk bertarung, dan.." Dalam jeda yang tercipta, Rin menyeringai tipis. "Bawakan kemenangan mutlak untukku!"

Setelah ucapan berupa perintah dari Rin barusan, udara-udara seakan terasa memanas yang mana tubuh Uzumaki Naruto lah yang menjadi pusatnya. Aura intimidasi yang pemuda pirang itu keluarkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tengkuk Rin menjadi dingin seketika sebagai responsnya.

"Hei Saber, katakan padaku apa kau menggunakan semacam energi angin untuk menutupi pedangmu?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan yang datang dari pemuda pirang – Saber tak mampu menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Memang, pada dasarnya Saber menggunakan angin untuk menutupi pedang miliknya karena mau bagaimana pun identitas pedangnya adalah kunci dari setiap kemenangannya.

Cara ini cukup ampuh untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya pada perang cawan suci keempat, namun nampaknya hal itu sedikit tidak berguna dihadapan pemuda pirang ini.

Sebagai responsnya, Saber memperlihatkan sebuah senyum pahit yang terukir pada wajahnya.

"Faktanya, angin ini hanya kugunakan untuk menyarungkan pedangku."

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban yang keluar. Sebagai pengguna elemen angin, Naruto tentu tahu kegunaan angin itu sendiri jika dipadukan pada senjata tajam sang pengguna. Tak hanya dapat untuk menutupi bentuk dari senjata tersebut, namun sang angin juga bisa digunakan untuk mempertajam senjata itu.

"Hmm, menarik. Sebetulnya sejak tadi aku juga ingin menunjukkan hal yang sama," Naruto berucap santai meski udara disekitarnya masih meniupkan alarm berbahaya. Kemudian dia memproyeksikan sebilah kunai dari ketidakadaan yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya. " **Futon.** "

Setelah bergumam pelan, kunai yang ia genggam erat tersebut secara perlahan mengeluarkan gelombang-gelombang angin kecil sebelum pada akhirnya memperlihatkan pedar angin tipis yang memanjang hingga setengah meter.

Sebagai respons dari apa yang dilihat oleh mata, dua orang master dan satu orang servant memandang terkejut hal tersebut. Bahkan Saber sendiri menggertakkan giginya dan memandang tajam melihat kemampuan yang agak mirip dengannya ini.

Masih dengan sikap yang sama pada tempatnya – Saber memandang tajam Naruto yang masih belum menunjukkan sikap mengancam terkecuali kunai yang pemuda tersebut genggam mengeluarkan bisikan-bisikan angin lembut. Sepertinya pemuda itu termasuk tipe servant yang tidak berinisiatif menyerang duluan, tetapi sikapnya yang tak tertebak justru membuat Saber harus mewaspadainya tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Hingga pada saat dua detik berikutnya, Naruto secara tiba-tiba melempar kunai berlapis elemen angin tersebut kearah Saber yang memandang hal tersebut dengan mata membola.

Kunai itu melesat cepat menjadi proyektil yang amat-teramat mematikan. Namun, Saber sendiri merupakan eksitensi yang agung sehingga serangan kecil seperti ini mampu dilihat dengan mudah oleh matanya.

Mengayunkan pedangnya secara sederhana, Saber mementalkan proyektil tersebut dengan cukup mudah.

"Wah, wah, wah. Seperti yang dirumorkan, Roh Pahlawan Saber memang patut untuk diperhitungkan. Namun," Naruto berkomentar santai kemudian menyeringai tipis dengan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya. "Sepertinya pertumpahan darah pertama dimenangkan olehku, Saber." Ucap pemuda pirang yang tengah menyeringai tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, sebuah goresan tipis menjatuhkan setetes darah melalui pipi sebelah kiri dari Saber. Yang mana hal tersebut membuat Shirou, Rin ataupun Saber sendiri melebarkan mata terkejut.

"Tsk, bagaimana bisa!"

Saber menggeram beberapa saat. Mencoba bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebab ia yakin bahwa sebelumnya ia mampu mementalkan Dagger tersebut dengan mudah. Lalu apa yang membuat dirinya terluka seperti ini?!

Menyadari kebingungan yang memenuhi kepala lawannya membuat Naruto angkat suara.

"Ini adalah perbedaan antara angin milikmu dan angin milikku, Gadis kecil."

* * *

Shirou melirik kearah Saber dan Archer sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Tohsaka yang tak jauh darinya. Pada dasarnya, pemuda ini sebenarnya sangat menyayangkan keikutsertaan gadis ini kedalam perang yang mematikan tersebut. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah lama mengetahui bahwa Rin Tohsaka merupakan seorang gadis yang aktif di seni sihir ini.

Tetapi, ada hal yang membuat Shirou menjadi tertarik. Eksitensi dari servant yang dipanggil oleh Tohsaka menarik minat pemuda pemegang marga Emiya ini.

"Tohsaka, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Shirou dengan suara bersahabat, mengabaikan gadis yang ia panggil kini telah bersiap dengan sihir miliknya. Shirou tahu bahwa gadis itu mungkin berpikir bahwa ia akan menyerangnya.

Tapi ayolah, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang Pahlawan Keadilan. Tentu sangat tidak mungkin bagi Shirou untuk menyerang seorang gadis seperti Rin Tohsaka. Apalagi gadis tersebut merupakan orang yang ingin ia ajak berteman sejak lama.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Emiya-kun?" Rin bertanya dengan nada was-was. Di tangannya sudah tersedia beberapa batu permata yang telah ia siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga andai kata pemuda didepannya ini bertindak mencurigakan. Meskipun Rin cukup yakin bahwa sebenarnya pemuda ini tidak akan bertindak seperti itu.

Shirou menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum pahit sebagai jawaban.

"Tohsaka, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa seharusnya kamu tidak ikut serta kedalam perang yang berbahaya ini." Shirou berkata mencoba merayu Rin, namun Rin sendiri malah memberikan tatapan tajam sebagai balasannya.

"Emiya-kun. Aku mempunyai hak sendiri untuk ikut kedalam pertempuran ini. Sebagai penerus Tohsaka, aku ingin mewujudkan keinginan setiap generasi keluargaku. Kamu tidak bisa mengajak dan menyuruhku untuk berhenti begitu saja, lagipula,"

Rin memberi jeda sebentar hingga Shirou melebarkan matanya setelah itu.

"Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku."

Shirou mengeraskan rahangnya. Kata-kata sinis yang dikeluarkan oleh Rin barusan membuat Shirou sadar, bahwa tidak selamanya perbuatan baiknya diakui semua orang. Meski ia sadar bahwa ia sendiri juga merupakan individu egois yang melakukan apapun demi kebaikan yang merupakan _keyakinan_ miliknya.

Padahal sesungguhnya, pemuda ini hanya ingin agar sang gadis selamat dari peperangan ini namun nampaknya sang gadis tak mau menghendaki dan tetap pada pendiriannya.

Setelah semuanya, Shirou memberikan senyum pasrah.

"Baiklah, Tohsaka. Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin agar kamu tidak sampai terbunuh. Tetapi ini adalah jalan yang kamu pilih, jangan kamu sesali jalan tersebut karena mungkin saja," Shirou memberi jeda dan menggunakannya untuk menarik napas dalam. "Bisa saja kita akan saling membunuh nantinya." Tukas pemuda itu kemudian.

Rin menatap Shirou dengan senyum tipis miliknya. Sesungguhnya, perkataan Shirou tadi cukup bagus. Poin penting yang dapat diambil dari pembicaraan tersebut adalah kemungkinan mereka untuk saling bunuh-membunuh. Memang, hal itu sudah tidak dapat dihindari lagi, karena Rin sendiri sudah sangat siap untuk itu sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perang ini.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk perhatian yang kamu berikan, Emiya-kun. Meski aku cukup heran, kenapa pemuda yang kuanggap normal sepertimu bisa mengenal sihir?" ucap Rin dengan nada bertanya-tanya.

Meskipun begitu, Shirou tak memiliki niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia lebih memilih untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Maaf, kamu tidak perlu mengetahui tentang itu. Tetapi aku ingin bertanya, mengapa kamu membuat medan sihir untuk menyerap prana dari siswa disekolah kita, Tohsaka?"

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai respons. Selepas itu, ia menghela napas lelah sembari memijit keningnya pelan.

"Emiya-kun, ketahuilah bukan aku yang memasang medan sihir tersebut. Justru aku dan Archer yang telah melemahkan medan sihirnya. Aku bahkan sempat mengira bahwa master dari Saber ini yang memasangnya."

Shirou mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Oh sial! Bagaimana bisa ia sempat berpikir begitu sejak tadi. Bukankah ia yakin bahwa Tohsaka merupakan gadis yang baik sejak dahulu? Lalu kenapa dia menuduhnya tadi. Menyadari kesalahannya, Shirou tertawa ringan sembari tersenyum masam.

"Ah, maaf maaf. Sepertinya aku salah serang." Ucap pemuda tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh gadis dihadapannya.

Hening tercipta untuk beberapa saat. Tatapan mereka teralihkan pada Naruto yang barusan mengeluarkan semacam teknik penjelmaan elemen angin pada dagger miliknya. Meski Saber bisa memblokade lemparan dagger tersebut, namun Saber tak dapat menyadari bahwa pipinya kini terluka dengan mengeluarkan setetes darah.

Shirou menyipitkan matanya. Teknik itu, lemparan keras itu benar-benar cocok untuk seorang Archer.

"Tohsaka, apa kita perlu melakukan genjatan senjata?"

Melirik kearah Shirou yang tengah bertanya dengan raut wajah serius membuat Rin berpikir sebentar.

Genjatan senjata yang _Master of Saber_ itu ajukan cukup menarik minat Rin. Yang mana menurut Rin sendiri itu merupakan cara yang cukup mudah untuk memenangkan perang ini. Yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah bekerja-sama untuk mengalahkan Master-Master lain sebelum pada akhirnya mereka – _Master of Archer_ dan _Master of Saber_ lah yang bertarung pada puncaknya.

Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan pemilik Roh Pahlawan dengan Class Saber tersebut. Terlebih Rin sendiri memiliki Roh Pahlawan unik yang juga termasuk tiga Class Ksatria yang katakanlah Archer merupakan kelas terkuat setelah Saber dan Lancer. Andai kata kerja sama antara Saber dan Archer terjalin dengan baik, tentu akan sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk melawan Class-class lainnya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Rin lalu mengangguk yakin dan berkata.

"Itu saran sekaligus rencana yang sangat baik, Emiya-kun. Aku menyetujuinya," Rin berucap yakin lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pertikaian antar servant, setelah itu gadis tersebut tertawa garing. "Walaupun sepertinya bakalan susah sih, ahaha."

Shirou mengangguk kecil dan juga tertawa garing melihat pertikaian antar servant dihadapannya.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga–

"Apa kita perlu menghentikan mereka sekarang?" ucap Shirou kemudian.

* * *

Saber menggeram marah untuk panggilan terkutuk tersebut. Apa-apaan ini. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan gadis kecil. Aiss, tangan Saber serasa bergetar dan haus untuk menebas pemuda yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia merasa terhibur melihat reaksi dari Roh Pahlawan didepannya. Nampaknya dia tipe gadis yang tak mau bia dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis itu sendiri. Naruto menduga, kemungkinan besar Roh Pahlawan yang dianggap sebagai class terbaik ini memiliki kehormatan yang besar pada dirinya. Sehingga ia tidaklah mau apabila dianggap sebagai seorang gadis kecil biasa.

Mengambil satu langkah pasti, Naruto secara tiba-tiba berlari ringan memangkas jarak menuju Saber yang meningkatkan kuda-kuda defensif miliknya. Naruto berpendapat, bahwa pada awalnya tadi Saber menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan penuhnya. Karena menurut Naruto sendiri, dengan pedang yang tersembunyi tersebut – Saber seharusnya dapat dengan mudah untuk melukai tubuhnya karena Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahui secara pasti panjang dan lebar dari pedang tersebut.

"Untuk sekarang, aku harus lebih ekstra berhati-hati," gumam Naruto kecil sebelum melempar kunai dan shuriken yang ia proyeksikan pada tangannya.

Naruto tak begitu terkejut melihat Saber dapat menangkis serangan-serangan miliknya dengan gerakan sederhana. Sebagai sesama pengguna pedang, Naruto tahu akan itu. Namun gerakan-gerakan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang mana hal itu membuat Naruto merasa tertantang.

Saber masih dalam keadaan marah. Panggilan konyol tadi benar-benar membuat kesabaran yang ia miliki menjadi semakin menipis hingga akhirnya meledak. Jujur, Saber tidak menyukai panggilan tersebut yang hal itu dianggap sebagai penghinaan untuknya dan juga penghinaan untuk rakyatnya dahulu.

Entah apa yang mendasari Saber untuk berpikiran demikian, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Setelah selesai dengan memangkas jarak – Naruto lalu menyiapkan sebilah dagger khusus yang ia gunakan untuk menahan pedang tersembunyi yang merepotkan tersebut.

Bunyi-bunyi ngilu yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan antara pedang dan kunai itu menimbulkan percikan api kecil. Namun dengan beberapa gerakan sederhana yang terlatih, Saber dapat dengan mudah mendorong pedangnya kedepan dan memaksa Naruto untuk mundur kebelakang.

"Tidak buruk, Saber-chan. Kekuatan fisikmu boleh juga."

Sekali lagi, Saber menggeram marah untuk panggilan terkutuk yang lainnya. Dengan begitu, gadis pirang ramping ini menghentak tanah dan melesat bagaikan roket dengan sebuah tebasan kuat menuju Naruto yang memandang terkejut hal tersebut.

Merasa terancam, Naruto memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat gerakan Saber yang tak mampu ia prediksi. Tebasan yang disertai dengan teriakan perang tersebut untungnya dapat Naruto hindari dengan tak mengeluarkan banyak stamina.

Saber secara beruntun memberikan tebasan dari kiri yang dilanjutkan dengan tebasan diagonal kanan kemudian diakhiri dengan tebasan vertikal. Naruto yang menguatkan setiap indranya sepeka mungkin dan memfokuskan matanya melihat tebasan cepat tersebut menangkis dengan kunai yang telah ia lapisi dengan prana yang pekat. Sehingga kunai tersebut tidaklah patah meski secara berulang ia gunakan untuk menangkisi pedang yang sama.

Saber terus saja menekan Naruto dengan tebasan-tebasan dan teknik yang ia miliki. Jangkauan tebasannya yang luas sebenarnya cukup merepotkan, namun Naruto tidaklah selemah yang terlihat. Naruto bahkan terus menangkis dan bertahan dari serangan Saber yang bertubi-tubi.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, ia juga tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berpikir spekulatif karena pertempuran jarak dekat ini cukup merepotkannya yang hanya bersenjatakan sebilah kunai. Setelah beberapa gerakan dan tangkisan, baik Naruto ataupun Saber mengambil lima langkah kebelakang menyiapkan napas mereka untuk serangan yang berikutnya.

Tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, keduanya kembali melesat cepat saling bertukar serangan.

Meski tengah ditekan berulang-ulang, Naruto dapat memberikan serangan balasan disetiap celah yang Saber buat. Bahkan Saber mampu memblokir tusukan yang Naruto arahkan pada lehernya dan mengangkat pedang untuk memberikan serangan balasan lainnya.

Ketika melihat celah yang cukup besar saat Saber megangkat pedangnya tinggi. Naruto memberikan gerakan tipuan kekanan dan menempatkan kepalan tangan kirinya yang telah berbalut prana pada perut Saber sehingga membuat Roh Pahlawan tersebut terbang kebelakang sebelum menghantam sebuah pohon hingga patah.

"Sial!" Beberapa saat sebelum tubuh gadis itu menghantam pohon, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah Naruto.

Secara tidak sengaja, Saber dapat melihat bahwa mata dari pemuda tersebut terlihat berbeda. Dengan pupilnya yang menyerupai mata hewan amfibi, dan sejumlah goresan berwarna kuning di tiap tepian kelopak matanya.

* * *

Shirou memandang ngeri pada Naruto. Rasanya ia hampir tidak percaya kalau pemuda tersebut mampu menerbangkan Roh Pahlawan sekelas Saber yang bahkan menurut Shirou sendiri sangatlah mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh Roh Pahlawan dengan kelas Archer.

"Tohsaka, sepertinya kita memang harus menghentikan mereka sekarang," Shirou berucap dengan keringat pada gadis disebelahnya setelah merasakan udara menjadi dingin dari arah Saber.

"S-sepertinya begitu, Emiya-kun." Rin pun membalas dengan keringat dingin. Meski sebetulnya ia sangat bangga pada Naruto yang mampu menumbangkan Saber tanpa membuang banyak prana.

"Haa, ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kearah Saber yang mulai bangkit dari tempatnya dan juga kearah Naruto yang menyeringai tipis disana.

* * *

Setelah cukup lama, konfrontasi antara Naruto dan Arturia – Saber – dapat diselesaikan setelah Shirou dan Rin menjelaskan bahwa mereka telah sepakat untuk melakukan genjatan senjata. Pada awalnya Naruto menatap heran menyikapi hal tersebut namun melihat Rin yang nampaknya senang membuat Naruto menghela napas dan mengikuti kehendak Masternya.

Teruntuk Arturia?

Well, dia dengan berat hati menerimanya. Bahkan sejak tadi, gadis pemilik surai pirang tersebut hanya diam dan seringkali menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai tipis oleh pemuda tersebut.

Bahkan kesalahpahaman yang sempat terjadi tadi juga lewat begitu saja, yang mana berikutnya mereka tengah berdiskusi tentang siapa yang sesungguhnya telah memasang medan sihir ini. Namun, setelah melewati banyak jalan buntu, Rin mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Bukankah, keluarga Matou masih belum menunjuk diri mereka?" ucap Rin bertanya-tanya.

Shirou seketika menajamkan tatapannya seakan tak suka dengan ucapan tersebut. Naruto yang tepat berada disamping Rin menyadari ketidaksukaan Shirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Matou? Apa mereka semacam organisasi atau apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran dan pertanyaan tersebut dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Rin.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Archer. Namun Matou bukanlah sebuah organisasi, melainkan salah satu dari tiga Keluarga pendiri yang konon katanya memulai ritual Perang Cawan Suci ini pada beberapa dekade dahulu." Rin menjelaskan dengan serius hal tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari otak cerdas Naruto. Merasa cukup terganggu dengan pikiran ini membuat Naruto tak sabar untuk segera bertanya.

"Rin dan kau _Master of Saber_ , aku ingin bertanya," Pada jeda dari pertanyaan yang diajukan tersebut dibalas anggukan kecil dari keduanya. "Apakah menurutmu, Cawan suci sungguh bisa mengabulkan segala macam permintaan? Sedangkan dari penjelasan Rin tadi dikatakan bahwa yang memulai ritual ini merupakan beberapa orang manusia. Jika yang memulai ritual ini adalah manusia, bukankah sangat tidak mungkin kalau Cawan suci tersebut bisa melakukannya?"

Dalam beberapa detik kedepannya, baik Shirou maupun Rin terdiam sesaat. Mereka berpikir keras mengenai pertanyaan dan hipotesis dari Naruto yang cukup bisa diterima oleh akal. Sedangkan Arturia hanya diam sejak tadi, gadis itu masih tak dapat menerima kekalahannya.

"Tetapi, bukankah kehadiran kalian merupakan salah satu keajaiban dari cawan suci tersebut?" Setelah beberapa saat, Shirou pun bersuara dengan membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya nampak tengah berpikir. Karena apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Shirou juga sebenarnya tidaklah salah. Kemunculan mereka – Para Roh Pahlawan – yang berasal dari masa lalu saja sudah melewati akal dan Sains. Jadi kesimpulannya, bukan tidak mungkin kalau keberadaan cawan tersebut benar adanya bukan?

Lagipula didalam dunia sihir, semua fakta yang ada didunia seolah dapat dibalikan oleh ilmu sihir. Bahkan konon katanya, para Magecraft yang menguasai sihir Necromancer bisa saja menghidupkan manusia yang telah mati untuk dapat kembali pada tubuh manusia sepenuhnya. Bahkan ada pula beberapa sihir alkemis yang mampu membuat manusia buatan tanpa melalui hubungan badan.

Setelah semua ini, apakah ia masih tetap meragukan keajaiban dari Cawan Suci?

"Begitu, sebenarnya itu juga cukup masuk akal. Maa, aku tidak akan ambil peduli, lagipula tugasku disini hanya untuk menjaga Rin Tohsaka-hime dan membantu meraih kemenangannya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rin kembali dibuat bersemu oleh pemuda pemilik marga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Hentikan panggilan bodohmu tersebut, Archer!"

Naruto tak membalas apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil pada master yang telah ia akui tersebut. Jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman melihat Masternya bersikap demikian. Itu terlihat menarik, sungguh.

"Hm. Sungguh pasangan Master dan Servant yang baik sekali." Komentar Saber tipis seraya melirik kearah Shirou dengan tatapan pengharapan.

* * *

Bulan masih tetap memancarkan sinarnya dengan terang. Meski sekarang sudah hampir menginjak waktu tengah malam, beberapa pemuda dan pemudi nampak berjalan melewati jalanan kota Fuyuki yang sepi.

Setelah cukup lama meninjau kembali aksara sihir yang terpasang disekolah tadi, mereka tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban mengenai siapa yang menaruh medan sihir tersebut. Tak peduli seberapa detail mereka mencoba, satu pun petunjuk tiada dapat mereka temukan. Menyerah dengan pencarian yang sia-sia, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk pulang pada akhirnya. Meski Naruto sempat merasakan bahwa instingnya mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah diawasi, kendati tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan ia putuskan untuk tak ambil tindakan.

"Hujan?"

Saber memicingkan matanya, sebelah jemari tangannya ia angkat ketika rintikan butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang seolah-olah tengah menangis tersebut. Sebutir air jernih jatuh menabrak telunjuknya yang terlapis sarung tangan, Saber lalu bersuara.

"Awan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan sejak tadi, ini fenomena yang cukup aneh." Ucap gadis pemilik surai pirang basah tersebut berpendapat.

Shirou menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam renungan sebentar seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Rin memposisikan kedua tangannya yang dilipat didepan dadanya, berusaha untuk tetap menjadi hangat.

"Ini hujan yang tidak normal," Naruto berhenti sebentar, lalu melepaskan jubahnya dan menyematkannya pada Rin yang nampak terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut setelahnya. "Gunakan dan hangatkan dirimu, Rin."

Rin yang nampak terkejut dengan segera mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Ada sedikit rasa malu bercampur senang yang mencubit hati gadis tersebut.

"A-arigatou." Ucap gadis berambut kepang kembar tersebut kemudian dengan nada malu.

Mengabaikan pasangan Master dan Servant dibelakangnya, Saber menajamkan matanya dan maju selangkah kedepan ketika melihat siluet seseorang mendekati mereka. Hingga sampai pada saat siluet tersebut datang memperlihatkan wajahnya, sang pemuda yang berada sedikit dibelakang Saber – Emiya Shirou mengecil pupilnya, menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada didepannya.

"K-kamu?" Shirou hendak mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tersendat ditenggorokannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kilasan-kilasan saat ia bersama mendiang ayah tercinta, kembali memutarkan film dalam pikirnya.

"Selamat malam, Onii-chan."

Semua mata menatap penasaran pada sosok tersebut. Melupakan Shirou yang tetap dengan mata membola dan mulut yang nampak hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata yang tak terlakukan.

Sosok tersebut mengambil wujud seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memegang payung berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya yang kecil memiliki kulit seputih salju yang ditutupi oleh mantel berwarna ungu, dia mengenakan rok kecil berwarna ungu pula dan juga sepatu bot dengan warna senada.

Rambutnya yang putih sedikit terkibar ketika gelombang angin menumpang lewat melewati tubuh kecilnya.

Wajahnya begitu dingin, meski sempat berucap dengan suaranya yang riang itu tetap tidak dapat membuang perasaan yang tengah berkecamuk didalam hatinya.

"Akhirnya kau mengikuti saran dariku, Shirou Onii-chan."

Shirou masih berpacu dengan rasa terkejutnya, mengabaikan seluruh bola mata yang kini melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat, pemuda pemilik surai merah pudar yang basah tersebut mencoba menarik napasnya panjang dan merilekskan tubuhnya sesaat.

"Yo, apa kabar, Illya?"

Sepenggal kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut disambut dengan cekikikan kecil dari sang gadis pemilik rambut seputih salju. Matanya yang merah beberapa kali mengerjap mencoba beradaptasi dengan udara-udara ringan yang kerap membawa hujan kecil menghempas tubuhnya.

"Kabar Illya baik, Shirou Onii-chan. Bagaimana dengan onii-chan sendiri?"

Suara yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis tersebut sama dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh anak berusia 10 tahun umumnya. Namun aroma dan warna yang ia berikan nampak berbeda yang mana Illya bersuara seakan tengah menahan rasa gelisah, sepi, amarah yang tengah ia tutupi dalam hati kecilnya.

"Seperti yang terlihat, kakakmu ini masih dalam keadaan baik, Illya."

Meskipun Shirou berbicara dengan suara tenang dan lembut miliknya, namun tak sedikit yang menyadari bahwa ada yang pemuda tersebut sembunyikan dibalik suaranya. Suara yang serasa tengah menyuarakan keputusasaan dan kebersalahan yang teramat sangat – itu adalah wujud asli dibalik suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda pemilik marga Emiya tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda pemilik segudang pengelaman tersebut mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan hingga terpaut sekitar lima meter didepan Illya. Tindakannya tentu mengambil perhatian Saber, Rin, Shirou dan bahkan Illya sendiri.

"Hentikan tindakan palsu yang tengah kau mainkan!" Naruto berujar tegas yang membuat terkejut orang-orang disana. "Meski kalian adalah keluarga, tetapi aku bahkan tak melihat kasih sayang sama sekali dari matamu. Yang terlihat hanya perasaan sakit hati, marah dan dendam." Kata Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang menunjuk pada wajah gadis pemilik rambut sewarna salju didepannya.

Illya memandang tertarik. Dibawah hempasan air hujan yang semakin deras, ia tertawa kecil sebagai responsnya.

"Kamu seorang Servant, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan.

"Hm, kalau begitu apa kakak perempuan pemilik rambut pirang disana juga seorang Servant?"

Gadis kecil tersebut kembali bertanya, namun kali ini jemarinya menunjuk pada Saber yang bersiap mengangkat pedang dari sarungnya. Meski tak menerima jawaban, Illya mengangguk kecil seolah tengah memahami sesuatu.

"Tindakanmu mengatakan bahwa kau juga adalah seorang servant," Setelah menghentikan perkataan riangnya, gadis itu kembali menatap ke arah Shirou yang nampak sudah tenang saat ini. "Perang ini sangat menarik, aku menjadi tidak sabar untuk menguji servant milikku untuk melawan servant milik kalian. Shirou Onii-chan, aku akan pamit sekarang, jangan lupakan kesepakatan kita."

Gadis tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya, namun ada sedikit sentakan disana seolah ia baru saja melupakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, teruntuk pemuda pirang aku akan mengingat perkataan mu tadi. Jaa na."

Hingga ketika hembusan angin kembali terjadi yang membuat mereka harus menutup mata mereka menggunakan punggung tangan mereka. Hingga sampai pada ketika tiupan angin tersebut pergi, siluet gadis tersebut tidaklah terlihat lagi.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Hallo pembaca yang baik. Ku akui aku sangat senang dengan respons yang kalian berikan. Aku sangat puas untuk hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan disini, kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan mengupdate fanfiksiku yang lain karena aku ingin memfokuskan diri untuk fanfiksi ini. Maaf jika aku seandainya tak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalian.**_

 _ **Teruntuk jumlah kata, mungkin 4 sampai 5 ribu adalah batasanku, aku tak dapat menulis lebih lagi karena sebagai mahasiswa baru, aku sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam kegiatan.**_

 _ **Maa, aku akan tetap mengupdate fic ini paling telat adalah hari minggu, dan paling cepat adalah hari kamis. Aku harap aku mampu menyelesaikannya hingga tamat.**_

 _ **Dan kalau para pembaca teliti, ada beberapa qlue masa lalu Naruto yang kusematkan pada beberapa paragraf lainnya. Maa, maka dari itu, bacanya jangan kecepatan hehe.**_

 _ **Kemunculan Illya adalah awal dari segalanya, hehe dan aku mohon maaf jika scene pertarungannya tidak seperti yang pembaca harapkan. Aku tidak ingin hanya berfokus pada scene bertarungnya. Tetapi pengembangan cerita juga penting.**_

 _ **Ship? Hmm, ku kira masih belum saatnya.**_

 _ **Oh ya, Naruto memiliki dua Noble Phantasm utama, dan satu dari kedua Noble Phantasm tersebut akan ia gunakan di akhir dari kisah kecil ini. Apakah itu? Hahaha ku harap pembaca tidak mengetahuinya.**_

 _ **Jika ada Typo, aku akan memperbaikinya minggu depan di chapter selanjutnya, maka dari itu makasih dan babay.**_

 _ **08 September 2019**_


	4. Chapter 4 ACT 1 Bagian 3

**Fate: The True King of Heroes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** [©Masashi Kishimoto] dan [©Type-Moon]

 **Presented By :** Irisdina Bernhard

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Universe, and Etc.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dalam sebuah pertempuran mahadahsyat yang di sebut dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV. Namun dia harus mati sebagai pahlawan melawan seorang Dewi dan menyelamatkan dunianya. Kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, hidup sebagai Heroic Spirits dengan code name Archer.

* * *

Opening Theme : UNLIMITS - Cascade

Chapter 4

* * *

Hujan masih menjadi latar yang menyelimuti malam – mereka-mereka yang tadi mengumpulkan diri dijalanan kini memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Di perempatan dekat toko kue yang telah tutup tadilah tempat mereka-mereka berpisah, yang mana untuk Rin dan Naruto memilih untuk belok kekiri yang merupakan jalanan menuju rumah tempat mereka tinggal. Teruntuk Shirou dan Saber, mereka memilih jalan belok kenan karena melalui jalan tersebutlah rumah Shirou berada.

Kira-kira waktu kejadian ini sudah satu jam setelahnya.

Teruntuk saat ini, dari sang pemuda pirang tengah melihat beberapa peralatan didepannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Panci-panci dan piring yang kotor berserakan ditempat cucian menimbulkan kesan jorok bagi pemuda pirang. Beberapa alat memasak lainnya juga nampak tak baik bila digunakan sekarang.

Melihat kondisi tersebut membuat pemuda pirang pemilik nama Naruto, mendesah pelan.

"Sebenarnya dia menganggap aku ini apa?"

Dengan nada yang bertanya-tanya, pemuda pirang tersebut merasa prihatin dengan kondisi dirinya saat ini. Didalam benaknya terdapat suatu pertanyaan pasti, apakah Rin menganggap ia sebagai seorang _budak_?

"Ah, terserahlah. Lagipula aku telah menyanggupinya,"

Menarik napas beberapa saat, Naruto memilih dari mana ia harus memulai. Setelah yakin, ia pun mulai membersihkan peralatan-peralatan dapur yang tengah berserakan tersebut dengan telaten.

Mencuci piring-piring yang kotor lalu menempatkannya pada lemari yang telah disediakan. Membersihkan peralatan memasak yang lainnya dan menaruhnya kemudian.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima menit, ia telah selesai mengerjakannya.

"Hm, sekarang hanya tinggal memasak, bukan? Lagipula ia terlihat cukup kedinginan tadi."

Naruto mengangguk sesaat dan memasang celemek kemudian. Tak berselang lama, ia mengambil beberapa bahan sayuran yang tersedia di kulkas sembari bersenandung kecil. Sayuran-sayuran tersebut terlihat segar, itu membuat Naruto yakin kalau ia sebaiknya memasak sebuah sup saja.

Sembari membilas sayuran-sayuran tersebut menggunakan air yang mengucur deras melalui keran pada westafel, seketika Naruto teringat pada pemuda pemilik rambut merah yang merupakan Master of Saber. Meski memiliki aura baik namun beberapa kali pemuda itu menunjukan sikap yang mencurigakan. Itu membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa pemuda itu membuatnya teringat pada Uchiha Itachi.

–Teman sekaligus sehabat dari gurunya, Uchiha Shisui semasa di Elemental Nation dahulu.

Terlebih yang membuat Naruto semakin curiga adalah keterkaitan pemuda tersebut dengan seorang gadis mungil pemilik surai seputih salju yang hadir beberapa saat lalu. Dia adalah gadis yang berbahaya, Naruto sadar akan itu. Namun dibeberapa bagian yang diperlihatkan melalui mimik wajah gadis itu.

Tercerita pula kesedihan mendalam yang diliputi oleh ketidakpercayaan dan keputusasaan. Serta kebutuhan akan hadir seseorang yang mengerti akan dirinya.

Melihatnya membuat Naruto teringat kembali akan sahabat karibnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki mimik wajah yang sama.

"Maa, fokus masak saja lah. Untuk masalah itu, sebaiknya akan kubicarakan bersama Rin saja nanti."

Setelah mengangguk kecil dan bergumam, Naruto meniriskan sayuran yang telah ia cuci dan memasukan kedalam panci yang telah ia siapkan. Tak lupa setelahnya ia juga memotong kecil beberapa kentang dan wortel sebagai tambahan.

Di malam yang dingin ini, tercium aroma wangi dari sup yang menggoda.

* * *

Di kediaman rumah Tohsaka tepat pada ruang keluarganya, Rin Tohsaka sedikit terkejut ketika melihat servant pirangnya tengah datang sembari membawa mangkuk putih dengan uap-uap panas diatasnya. Memang, tadinya gadis tersebut meminta agar servantnya itu untuk membersihkan dapur namun ia tak menyangka jikalau servant tersebut langsung memasakan sesuatu untuknya.

Wah, sungguh tidak terduga sekali.

"Nikmati dan hangati tubuhmu, Rin."

Rin memandang aneh Naruto yang baru saja meletakan mangkuk putih berisi sup itu dihadapannya. Meski nampaknya terlihat lezat, namun ia masih tidak percaya kalau si pirang itu bisa memasak. Bahkan disejarah perang Cawan Suci, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar tentang servant yang memasakan sesuatu untuk masternya. Itu terlalu konyol, sumpah.

"Apa kau yakin kalau sup ini tidak beracun?" ucap Rin bertanya yang membuat kening Naruto mengkerut.

"Oh ayolah, apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh yang menaruh sianida pada makanan temannya?"

Tukas Naruto membela diri, nampaknya sifat aslinya yang agak berisik mulai terlihat saat ini. Namun respons yang diberikan Rin nampak sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto.

Mengikuti keinginannya, Rin lalu bersuara.

"Teman? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?"

Seorang servant yang berteman dengan masternya. Sungguh Rin tidak percaya akan hal tersebut karena pada dasarnya Servant adalah roh pahlawan yang menjadi alat dan budak untuk memenangi perang. Hal-hal tabu yang meliputi pertemanan dan percintaan sangat melanggar aturan yang telah ditetapkan oleh cawan suci.

"Huft~"

Naruto menghela napas, melalui Grail ia tahu bahwa apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rin saat ini setelah mendengarkan perkataannya barusan.

"Hei, Rin. Aturan diciptakan untuk mengikat ketidakbaikan demi membebaskan kebajikan, tetapi ada saatnya kau bisa melawan aturan tersebut. Bagiku pribadi yang hanya memiliki sedikit teman dimasa lalu, aku sangat ingin menambahkan dirimu sebagai daftar temanku, meski aku tahu kalau ini akan melanggar aturan dari Grail. Tetapi, aturan yang melarang pertemanan hanyalah omong kosong bagiku."

Masih dalam keadaan terdiam, otak cerdas Rin berpikir keras untuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto barusan. Ia masih dalam keadaan bingung dan tak tahu apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya. Entah kenapa otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi ketika memikirkannya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menjadi Master sekaligus temanmu?"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat, Rin akhirnya bersuara meski dengan nada bertanya. Dan pertanyaan tersebut dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

Rin kembali berpikir, namun sebuah pemikiran cemerlang akhirnya berhasil diproduksi oleh otaknya. Dari pertama kali bertemu, sesungguhnya Rin sangat ingin mengetahui identitas roh pahlawan yang masih muda tersebut. Tak hanya muda, dia juga begitu kuat sehingga mampu menumbangkan Saber dengan menggunakan tangan kosong.

Hal-hal misterius yang tengah disembunyikan oleh roh pahlawan itu mungkin akan bisa ia bongkar dengan hanya mengetahui namanya. Tak hanya itu, melalui nama Rin dapat mengetahui Harta Mulia yang menjadi legenda dari roh pahlawan miliknya dan menjadikanya sebagai strategi perang yang ampuh.

Membuat raut wajah seperti telah membuat keputusan, Rin pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Haah, yosh! Apa dengan menjadi temanmu, kau bisa memberitahukan namamu padaku?" Rin bertanya dengan pengharapan, namun Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dan menjawab.

"Mungkin bisa, tetapi aku hanya akan memberitahukannya jika kau mau memakan masakanku." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, setelah cukup lama berdiri di hadapan Rin, ia memposisikan diri pada sofa sebelah kanan dan menempatkan bokongnya dengan nyaman disana.

"Haruskah kulakukan hal tersebut?"

"Tentu, ini adalah tanda kesepakatan. Aku ingin kau menjadi master sekaligus teman bagiku dan jika kau bersedia, aku mengharapkan kau untuk menikmati masakan yang sudah susah payah kubuat." Naruto berucap dengan nada bangga, namun Rin menjadi sweatdrop mendengarnya yang nampak kekanakkan.

Maa, jika ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mengetahui nama servantnya maka ia tidak akan ragu. Lagipula Rin ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya memiliki seorang teman, karena selama ini ia selalu sendiri dan tak memiliki satu orangpun yang ia anggap sebagai teman, sungguh.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya," Rin mengangguk kecil tanpa melirik kearah Naruto yang tersenyum sebagai responsnya.

Dengan mata yang terfokus pada sup hangat yang berisi potongan sayur wortel, kentang dan sedikit brokoli serta sayuran lain dan juga ayam yang dicincang kecil. Rin meneguk ludah sesaat sebelum mulai mengambil sendok dengan anggun lalu menyendok sedikit kuah dari sup tersebut.

Meniup sebentar sebelum mulai memasukan sendok berisi kuah tersebut kedalam mulutnya, tak lupa tangan kirinya Rin gunakan untuk menyingkirkan sebagian rambutnya yang agak menganggu.

"Hum, ini enak?" Rin memandang tak percaya pada mangkuk didepannya. Sup yang terisi pada mangkuk itu sungguh nikmat terasa, yang mana hal tersebut membuat Rin kembali menyendok sup tersebut dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ini benar-benar enak. Rasa dari kuahnya terasa meninggalkan jejak pada lidahku, daging dan sosisnya begitu lembut dan juga aromanya bahkan tak hilang saat sesudah aku menelannya," Masih dengan rasa tidak percaya, Rin memandang pemuda disebelahnya yang hanya tersenyum bangga disana. "Archer, apa betul kamu yang memasak ini?"

"Maa, begitulah sebetulnya sup ini sangat berbeda dari tempatku dulu, bisa dibilang ini adalah masakan pertamaku didunia ini, jadi nikmatilah."

Rin mengangguk kecil mendengarnya kemudian melanjutkan mencicipi sup buatan Naruto untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ketahuilah, Rin saat ini hanya menggunakan piyama miliknya. Meski sekarang langit sudah tidak lagi menjatuhkan butiran-butiran hujan, namun hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk kulit.

Tetapi, Rin menjadi sedikit bingung ketika mendengar suatu hal. Menyadari keganjalan tersebut, gadis pemilik surai hitam yang diikat kepang kembar ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dunia ini? Maksudmu?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebagai jawabannya. Sesungguhnya pemuda itu telah menyadari beberapa hal setelah kemarin. Salah satu hal yang masih ia pikirkan adalah ini bukanlah dunia miliknya, hal-hal yang ada disini sudah jauh berbeda dari hal-hal didunianya terdahulu.

Namun, meski sudah menyadari hal tersebut ia harus tetap menjadi seorang yang profesional. Tujuannya saat ini adalah memenangkan perang, demi mendapatkan cawan suci pengabul segala permohonan. Tetapi andaikata tidak bisa, maka ia akan mati dan kembali menunggu sebagai roh pahlawan di tahta kepahlawanan.

Ya, menunggu untuk dibangkitkan lagi didalam Holy Grail War yang akan datang.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto sedikit terganggu ketika gadis disebelahnya menyentuh pipinya beberapa kali hingga mengambil perhatiannya.

"Archer, kenapa kau malah diam?"

Ucap Rin bertanya. Naruto tertegun sebentar sebelum berdehem pelan dan menunjukan sedikit senyumnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

"..."

Rin sweatdrop sesaat, sebelum kembali mengambil posisi duduk dengan anggun seperti seorang ojou-sama dalam anime-anime bergenre rom-com terkenal. Tak lupa, ia juga melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hm Archer, apa kesepakatannya masih berlaku?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan masternya. "Maksudmu?"

Rin menghela napas. Dasar, sepertinya servant pirangnya ini benar-benar lupa akan kesepakatan mereka tadi. Bahkan dia sudah lupa akan kesepakatan mereka yang mana mereka akan berteman dan servant pirangnya tersebut akan memberitahukan namanya setelah ia mencicipi masakannya.

"Wah, Rin. Sup mu sudah habis? Tak kusangka kau rakus juga ternyata, padahal aku masih belum sempat mencicipinya."

Naruto memandang tak percaya sekaligus bangga kearah mangkuk putih yang telah kosong tak berisi yang tak jauh didepannya. Naruto memakluminya, mungkin Rin benar-benar kelaparan karena seingat Naruto, Rin hanya memakan beberapa potong roti diatap sekolah pada jam istirahat pada siang tadi.

"Bodoh!"

Rin malah memberikan respons mengejutkan dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya sembari bersedekap dada. Matanya terpejam paksa, alisnya mengkerut mengikuti keningnya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, gadis tersebut terlihat sedang kesal.

Tapi Naruto yang sedari dahulu tergolong pemuda yang lamban memahami perasaan orang lain hanya menatap bingung pada Rin.

"Rin, apa kau sedang marah?" tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk pipinya bingung, dia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Mungkin dia harus bertanya, tetapi ketika ia bercoba untuk berkumunikasi dengan Rin yang didapatnya hanya dengusan kecil dan ungkapan.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dasar Archer bodoh!"

Dan pada akhirnya malam ini dihabiskan dengan helaan napas berat dari Naruto.

* * *

Tidak ada hal yang paling menyebalkan selain gagal memberbaiki sesuatu.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu berada dibenak pemuda pemilik surai merah pudar, Emiya Shirou.

Ditengah ruangan yang penuh akan debu dan kotoran, ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada karpet yang menjadi alas baginya. Sebetulnya, yang ia lakukan sejak tadi adalah memperbaiki Air Conditioner [AC] yang dititipkan oleh wakil ketua OSIS Homurahara Academy yang bernama Julian Ainsworth. Homurahara Academy sendiri merupakan tempat baginya untuk menjalankan kehidupan normal sebagai seorang siswa SMA.

Kurang lebih sudah sekitar dua sampai tiga puluh menit bagi Emiya Shirou untuk memperbaikinya, tetapi ia hanya menemukan jalan buntu. Hal tersebut disebabkan oleh Shirou yang tak mengetahui struktur dan bahan yang ada pada AC itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa memperbaikinya menggunakan Projection Magecraft yang menjadi keahliannya.

Belum lagi pertemuan dengan Illyasviel beberapa waktu lalu sempat mempengaruhi mentalnya sehingga sulit bagi seorang Emiya Shirou untuk berpikir saat ini.

"Haah, sepertinya aku harus beristirahat dulu." Ucap Shirou setelah melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ia harus segera tidur dan beristirahat sekarang, karena besok ia harus bersekolah dan membicarakan rencana selanjutnya bersama kubu Tohsaka.

Selepas itu, Shirou menarik napas panjang dan secara tak sengaja melirik kearah pojok ruangan yang berisi semacam pola aksara sihir yang terbuat dari perak dan semacam tinta merah seperti darah.

" _Shirou, aku memiliki seorang anak yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi dan kusayangi. Kehilangan dia adalah salah satu penyesalanku, dan aku yakin bahwa anak tak berdosa itu dimanipulasi oleh keluarganya untuk mengambil jalan yang bahaya."_

Shirou teringat akan perkataan mendiang ayahnya yang telah meninggal sejak lama. Pada saat itu, mendiang ayahnya–Emiya Kiritsugu mengatakan penyesalan terbesarnya. Tetapi disamping itu, dia juga mempercayakan impiannya untuk menciptakan perdamaian melalui anak angkatnya, Emiya Shirou.

" _Aku ingin jika suatu saat nanti dirimu dipertemukan dengannya, aku ingin agar engkau memeluknya dan berikan kasih sayang padanya. Dia tentu sangat kesepian setelah kehilangan ibunya."_

Shirou mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, namun kenangan-kenangan lama yang menjadi memori bernostalgia kembali dan memutarkan sederet adegan di otaknya.

" _Shirou, aku tak pernah tahu akan arti dari kehidupan, tetapi aku tahu apa yang benar-benar berharga. Melalui dirimu aku akan terus hidup, aku terus bersamamu tepat pada hatimu. Aku harap, Saber kelak yang menjadi servantmu akan mengerti pada dirimu."_

Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya berjalan dan meninggalkan jejak kecil berdebu dipekarangan rumahnya yang memiliki gaya rumah tradisional Jepang. Menarik napas dalam sembari memperbaiki kerah jaketnya yang cukup mengganggu.

" _Di sisa hariku yang sedikit ini, aku akan melatih dirimu dengan semua sihir magecraft yang ku ketahui. Namun, janganlah kau mengambil prinsip yang sama sepertiku. Buatlah dan carilah prinsipmu sendiri, hidup sebagai manusia baik layaknya pahlawan keadilan."_

Habis sudah ingatan masa lalu yang berputar dikepala Shirou.

Teruntuk saat ini, dia menatap lembut pada sosok perempuan yang tengah tertidur didepannya – tepat pada ranjang berbalut sprei putih yang dihinggapi oleh seorang gadis pemilik rambut ungu.

Senyum Shirou begitu hangat, sampai-sampai kau seolah melihat senyum seorang Pangeran baik hati.

Menjulurkan tangan dan jemarinya, pemuda itu mengelus sebentar surai ungu gadis tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan mengeraskan wajah dan menajamkan pandangannya.

"Kiritsugu, aku berjanji akan memenangkan perang ini apapun yang terjadi."

* * *

—Fuyuki City, 11:30—

—Homurahara Academy—

Di sini terdapat banyak orang sekali, bahkan rasa ramai ini membuat Rin merasa tak nyaman.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh guru biologi, apa kita bisa untuk mengerjakannya sore ini?"

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu bertanya padanya, dengan begitu Rin dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis yang bertanya tersebut.

"Are? Aku lupa akan itu, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku, Ayako." Tukas Rin disertai senyuman kecil.

Mitsuzuri Ayako, gadis ini merupakan teman Rin Tohsaka sejak kecil. Jadi ia tahu akan apa yang teman-nya ini sembunyikan. Meski begitu, sebenarnya Rin sendiri tidak benar-benar menganggap Ayako sebagai temannya. Hal itu tidak lain karena identitasnya sebagai seorang Magus, ia tidak ingin jika suatu saat nanti hal tersebut justru menimbulkan masalah dan mencelakai Ayako.

"Hahaha— Kau selalu saja begitu, Rin-chan. Terkadang kamu bisa saja menjadi seorang Ojou-sama yang anggun, tetapi ada kalanya kamu bersikap seperti gadis pada umumnya." Kata gadis itu dengan sedikit tertawa, sedangkan dihadapannya gadis pemilik nama Rin Tohsaka hanya tersenyum kaku sebagai balasan.

 _[ Semalam, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di sebuah gedung apartemen yang bertempat pada distrik Shinto, yang membuat penghuninya pingsan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. ]_

Rin dan Ayako menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan menemukan televisi kantin sedang menyiarkan sebuah saluran berita yang berada di pojokan ruangan. Pria berjas dan berdasi dalam acara berita tersebut terlihat tampan, namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka tertarik.

"Kecelakaan lagi kah." Komentar Rin yang tetap memperhatikan berita tersebut.

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini, di daerah distrik Shinto memang sering terjadi kecelakaan, tak sedikit korban yang berjatuhan akibat insiden ini, bahkan katanya ada beberapa orang yang meninggal secara misterius." Sahut Ayako yang sedang menikmati segelas jus jeruk.

Namun Rin memilih diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan dari berita tersebut.

 _[ Menurut kesaksian polisi sekitar, karena korban yang ditemukan di sana seluruhnya menderita sesak nafas, jadi diasumsikan bahwa ini adalah kebocoran gas. ]_

"Penyebabnya selalu sama, kebocoran gas. Kurasa penduduk di sana kurang teliti memperhatikan gas yang mereka pakai." Kata Ayako sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan makan yang tertunda.

Rin tahu bahwa ini sedikit janggal, karena tidak mungkin setiap hari selalu terjadi kebocoran gas dimana-mana. Ia harus memeriksanya, yah dia harus segera memeriksanya karena bisa saja ini merupakan salah satu tindakan penyalahgunaan sihir. Atau mungkin saja dia merupakan oknum yang sama dengan pembuatan medan sihir yang menaungi sekolah ini sebelumnya.

 **"** **Rin, aku pikir kita harus segera memeriksanya** **.** **Tidak salah lagi, gejolak aura sihir yang dikeluarkan bergetar sampai kemari, aku dapat merasakan afinitas sihir yang kuat dari sana.** **"**

Sebuah suara terdengar, namun hanya seorang Rin Tohsaka yang mampu mendengarnya. Ini tak lain adalah suara dari Naruto, ia tahu itu karena mereka menggunakan komunikasi melalui jalinan link, dalam singkatnya bisa dikatakan sebagai telepati.

Rin mengangguk kecil dan membalas perkataan servant tersebut. "Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, Naruto."

* * *

—Distrik Shinto, 20:34—

Suasana malam ini begitu dingin, sehingga mengharuskan Rin Tohsaka mengenakan jaket berhodie hitam, dia bersama dengan seseorang lainnya, mereka sama-sama berjalan terburu melintasi beberapa celah pergedungan kota yang sepi.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah meneliti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi disini, sebelumnya beberapa ledakan energi besar berpusat pada tempat ini namun anehnya energi tersebut menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Sudah jelas kalau ledakan energi tersebut merupakan aktivitas sihir yang disalah gunakan oleh pemiliknya. Rin bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya siapa dan untuk apa hal tersebut dilakukan. Untuk apa melakukan hal buruk dan melukai banyak orang hanya karena ingin memenuhi kepuasan pribadi.

Menurut Rin sendiri, meski Grail tidak melarang hal tersebut tetapi tetap saja itu merupakan tindakan tidak senonoh yang harus segera diberhentikan. Atau bisa saja hal-hal dimasa lalu terjadi kembali dimasa ini, dan dia merasa bahwa dia harus meluruskan hal tersebut agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan kembali.

Bercermin pada dirinya. Rin tidak ingin jika perang ini akan membunuh banyak orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Rin tidak ingin akan ada banyak anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya, ataupun orang tua yang kehilangan anak-anaknya.

Rin harus mencegah hal tersebut terjadi.

Dia memang sangat bernafsu untuk memenangkan perang ini namun dia juga harus meminimalisir hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, servant yang kini sudah ia ketahui namanya menghentikan langkahnya. Rin cukup terkejut, tetapi ia langsung sadar setelah merasakan aroma membunuh yang pekat sehingga membuat tubuhnya menegang sesaat.

"Wah, wah, wah. Coba lihat siapa yang datang, ternyata hanya dua orang idiot yang tak sayang akan nyawanya."

Rin menatap tak suka pada pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna biru yang diikat ekor kuda. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pakaian dengan desain warna biru muda bergaris putih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna hitam. Beberapa armor minimalis berwarna perak dan abu-abu nampak menutupi bahunya.

Dan yang teramat menonjol dari pria tersebut adalah tombak panjang berwarna merah darah yang tengah ia tenteng pada bahunya menggunakan tangan kanan.

Matanya yang berwarna merah menatap remeh pada pemuda yang kini bersikap seolah tengah melindungi gadis pemilik rambut hitam berkepang kembar.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berbicara sopan, Roh Pahlawan pemilik class Ksatria kedua, Lancer." Naruto berkata dengan cukup santai, namun meskipun begitu ia masih tetap waspada akan pria didepannya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sikapmu santai sekali kawan. Aku berkata bahwa aku sedikit mengagumi nyalimu tersebut, kau bahkan bisa langsung tahu akan kelasku." Lancer berkata dengan nada riang, tetapi hawa membunuh yang pekat tetap dapat terasa darinya. Dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

Nampaknya, ini adalah pengaruh sifat Uchiha tempatnya tinggal dahulu. Meski tidak memiliki darah Uchiha, namun terkadang sifat Naruto bisa sangat mirip dengan mereka. Itu disebabkan oleh dirinya yang banyak bergaul dengan orang-orang Uchiha semasa kecilnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, sikap riangmu tersebut hanyalah topeng yang kau gunakan untuk menutupi nafsu membunuhmu, apakah benar apa yang baru saja kukatakan, Lancer?"

Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi Lancer yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeringai haus akan darah. Seolah-olah sifat riangnya tadi telah hilang ditelan oleh gelapnya malam.

Dilihat dari sikapnya tersebut dapat Naruto pastikan bahwa Lancer adalah seorang Roh Pahlawan yang ganas, tetapi sikap riangnya juga nampak murni yang berarti dia adalah tipe lawan yang sangat menikmati pertarungan.

Berdasarkan pengelamannya, Naruto pernah melawan beberapa Shinobi yang memiliki sifat yang sama tetapi dia sama sekali belum memiliki pengalaman untuk melawan seorang pengguna tombak, ini mungkin akan cukup menyusahkan nantinya.

"Oii bajingan, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah memancing nafsu membunuhku, siapkan dirimu kawan mari kita nikmati pertarungan ini." Ucap Lancer sebelum memutar-mutar tombak merahnya keatas hingga pada akhirnya memposisikan mata tombak tersebut tepat kearah Naruto yang tak jauh didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan berterima kasih karena berkatmu darahku mendesir lebih dari biasanya, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Lancer." Mengalihkan tatapannya kebelakang, Naruto mengisyaratkan kepada Rin agar berhati-hati dan menyingkir agak jauh dari tempat tersebut. "Ini mungkin akan cukup sulit, tapi aku akan berjuang." Ujar pemuda tersebut pada masternya.

Rin tersenyum percaya diri, menurutnya jika Saber yang merupakan servant terkuat saja bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, mungkin Lancer akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Aku menaruh harapan ku padamu, Archer. Bawakan kemenangan untukku."

Naruto menyeringai tipis mendengar hal tersebut, ia kembali menatap kearah depan tepat pada pria yang tengah menunggunya. Dan disela itu, ia sempat berkata.

"Baiklah, Rin. Aku akan menjawab harapanmu dengan sebuah kemenangan, percayalah padaku."

Semangat bertarung Naruto begitu mendidih. Lonjakan prana yang sebelumnya menyelimuti pakaian santai miliknya menimbulkan pusaran angin kecil hingga akhirnya meledak dan sesaat kemudian , tubuhnya dibungkusi oleh pakaian Shinobi miliknya lengkap beserta jubah dan ikat kepala dengan lambang Konohagakure terukir disana.

Dua bilah kunai tersemat pada kedua tangannya yang ia genggam kuat.

Tanpa takut.

Tanpa Ragu.

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, Uzumaki Naruto mengambil langkah maju. Menuju ruang tombak panjang, tempat Lancer berdiri disana.

* * *

Tidak ada hal yang dilakukan oleh Rin Tohsaka selain memandang takjub pertarungan didepannya. Yang mana pertarungan tersebut berlangsung dengan intensitas yang luar biasa.

Dua roh pahlawan yang bertarung dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan tubuh mereka meninggalkan jejak garis merah dan oranye yang menyala-nyala. Bahkan beberapa kali percikan api terlihat ketika besi-besi dingin tersebut bersentuhan saling mengadu kekuatannya.

Tak jarang ketika Naruto menghindari tombak Lancer, kibasan angin dari tombak tersebut menghancurkan dan memotong tiang lampu disekitarnya menjadi dua.

Rin tak bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas, kecepatan mereka benar-benar tinggi sehingga ia hanya bisa menahan napas sesaat ketika melihat Naruto yang beberapa kali berada dalam situasi terdesak.

Rin melihat Naruto beberapa kali bergerak menghindari ruang serang dari tombak merah tersebut, sehingga pintu gudang dibelakangnya tersobek-sobek layaknya lembaran kertas timah. Serangan yang benar-benar mengerikan, bahkan ia tak dapat memahami bagaimana bisa besi tersebut hancur begitu saja. Tak ada penjelasan yang cukup logis untuk mendeskripsikan hal tersebut.

Angin menderu.

Hal-hal yang menentang hukum fisika didunia ini nampak begitu mengerikan, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah dua orang pemuda yang saling bertukar serangan dengan wilayah jalanan sekitarnya nampak hancur berantakan.

"Inikah yang dinamakan Heavens Feel? Dunia tempat dimana mitos dan legenda menjadi nyata. Ayah selalu menceritakan hal tersebut, dimana dunia imajiner secara ajaib akan terwujud dengan nyata dan juga menakjubkan."

* * *

Pada saat yang sama, Lancer benar-benar menikmati pertarungannya.

Bermain dengan gadis muda dan pergi memancing didanau memang menyenangkan, tetapi bertemu dengan lawan yang kuat dan gesit jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ini benar-benar membuat semangat bertarung dari Lancer membara. Ia bahkan tak dapat untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sejak tadi.

Mengayunkan tombaknya, menyerang dan menangkis, Lancer sepenuhnya sudah menguasai pertarungan ini. Naruto bahkan tak menemukan sedikitpun celah untuk menyerang balik. Beberapa kali serangannya dibelokkan oleh Lancer dengan cukup mudah. Untuk sekarang, nampaknya Naruto harus mundur terlebih dahulu untuk menunggu kesempatan yang lebih baik.

"Oii, bajingan. Itu tadi cukup menyenangkan, tetapi seranganmu tidak ada yang benar-benar dapat mengenaiku."

"..."

Naruto hanya menatap diam dan tak membantah ejekan dari Lancer. Sekarang sudah sekitar empat puluh kali serangan yang ia lakukan menggunakan kunainya, tetapi ia masih belum dapat mengenai lawannya.

Sejak tadi, Lancer mengayunkan tombak panjang miliknya dengan tingkat akurasi yang begitu baik. Poros ayunannya menutupi celah yang terlihat sehingga Naruto begitu sulit untuk memberikan serangan yang menjanjikan. Bahkan setelah memanjangkan kedua kunainya menggunakan elemen anginpun tidak begitu efektif.

Nampaknya keterbatasan ukuran senjatalah yang membuat Naruto kesusahan. Naruto menjadi sedikit heran, pengabdian dan pelatihan seperti apa yang sudah dialami oleh Lancer sehingga mendapatkan teknik bertarung yang begitu hebatnya.

'Bukan dorongan atau kibasannya yang harus aku khawatirkan, tetapi poros serangannya itu yang begitu menakutkan. Jika kunai ku meleset sedikit saja, tombak sialan itu akan menusuk jantungku. Tsk, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.'

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Naruto mengalirkan prana pada kedua telapak kakinya berlari kencang menuju dinding disebelahnya.

Lancer sedikit bingung akan apa yang dilakukan oleh lawannya itu, namun ia sedikit dikejutkan ketika melihat pemuda pirang tersebut mampu berjalan pada dinding tanpa masalah sedikitpun. Sungguh lawan yang menarik, ia tidak pernah bertemu lawan semenarik ini bahkan semasa hidupnya dahulu.

"Kemampuan mu boleh juga, tetapi apa kau pikir aku akan kalah hanya karena tombakku tidak bisa menjangkaumu? Hah, jangan bercanda, tidak ada yang tidak bisa ditusuk oleh tombak ku ini."

"..."

Naruto masih saja diam, nampaknya pemuda pirang tersebut hanya berfokus pada serangan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tidak begitu yakin kalau ini akan berhasil.

Sedangkan Lancer sedikit marah karena tak mendapatkan balasan kembali. Menurut Lancer, orang yang menjadi lawannya tersebutlah yang perlu diajari tata krama karena tidak membalas orang yang berbicara padanya.

Tetapi, belum sempat Lancer menyuarakan kemarahan dan kekesalannya, dia terlebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh beberapa proyektil besi yang melesat kearahnya dengan cepat yang membuat Lancer terpaksa untuk memutarkan tombaknya menangkis serangan itu dengan mudah.

Tetapi serangan berikutnya datang begitu cepat. Entah bagaimana bisa Naruto yang sebelumnya masih berada didinding tiba-tiba berada didepan Lancer dengan sebuah kunai lain yang bersiap untuk menebas arterinya tetapi untungnya Lancer dapat meningkatkan pertahanannya sehingga tebasan dari Naruto melesat dan tak mengenai apapun. Melihat celah yang begitu besar, Lancer mencoba untuk menusuk jantung lawannya tersebut.

Kilatan kuning pun terlihat, kali ini Lancer dikejutkan dengan menghilangnya Naruto dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia melirik sekelilingnya untuk mencari dimana Naruto berada. Atas, kiri, kanan... Hingga instingnya berteriak dari arah belakang, tepat pada tengkuknya.

Dengan refleks sempurna yang telah ia latih sejak kecil. Lancer dapat menghindari tusukan mematikan dari Naruto dengan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga bilah kunai Naruto hanya dapat memotong sebagian kecil dari rambut Lancer. Lancer tak hanya berniat untuk mengindar, dengan teriakan perang ia dengan segera memutar tubuhnya cepat dengan tombak merah pada tangan kanannya yang ia ayunkan dengan kuat mengikuti arus tubuhnya.

Lagi dan lagi, ayunan tombak dari Lancer hanya mengenai ruang kosong setelah kilatan kuning terlihat.

"Jangan remehkan aku sialan!" teriak Lancer marah sembari mengayunkan tombaknya cepat kebelakang, sepertinya hal itu cukup efektif karena berikutnya Naruto memilih untuk melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari ayunan tersebut.

"Hei hei hei! Katakan padaku, apa-apaan dengan teknik mengesalkanmu tadi. Itu benar-benar pengecut dan tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang ksatria sama sekali."

Naruto tak memperdulikan ocehan dan ungkapan kesal dari Lancer. Sebagai responsnya, pemuda pirang itu memposisikan telapak tangannya didepan dada dan menyiapkan beberapa segel tangan.

" **Canis–Pig–Avibus–Simia–Ram. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kusanagi no Tsurugi!** "

Asap tercipta didepan Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah pedang beserta sarungnya yang berwarna putih berada pada tangan pemuda tersebut. Pedang yang menjadi kebanggannya walau hanya sesaat, sekaligus pedang pemberian dari sahabat karibnya semasa didunianya terdahulu.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Hai-hai, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk TBC hahaha, tapi tak apalah chapter depannya akan kupersembahkan pertarungan Naruto dengan menggunakan 30% kekuatannya hehe. Jika ada yang bertanya, mengenai kenapa Naruto sangat begitu sulit untuk melawan Lancer atau bisa kalian panggil Cu Chulainn. Yakni karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk bertarung melawan pengguna tombak yang hebat, sehingga hal itu sedikit menyusahkannya.**_

 _ **Jika ada dari pembaca yang bertanya akan siapa itu Julian Ainsworth, dia adalah salah satu karakter yang kuambil dari anime Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Ku beritahu, hadirnya nanti akan cukup berpengaruh dalam cerita ini**_

 _ **Aku membongkar beberapa masa lalu Shirou dan juga Naruto disini, mungkin pembaca sekalian akan sadar kalau keduanya sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang agak berbeda dari canonnya. Teruntuk Naruto sendiri, ia sejak kecil tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, dia juga mempunyai seorang guru yakni Uchiha Shisui, dan dia adalah seorang Shinobi pengguna pedang.**_

 _ **Saa, begitulah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada Kurama disini, meski Naruto dahulu adalah seorang Jinchuriki tetapi setelah kematiannya dan diangkatnya ia kedalam Tahta Kepahlawanan, hilang pula lah Kurama. Sebelumnya aku juga akan mengatakan akan ada beberapa hal yang terungkap sesuai berjalannya cerita, termasuk alasan mengapa matanya tidak berwarna biru.**_

 _ **Maa, kurasa begini saja, teruntuk responsnya aku sungguh senang. Terima kasih pembacaku, jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik atau sekedar say Hay kepadaku melalui kolom Review, hehe aku membutuhkannya lho~.**_

 _ **Segitu saja, typo nya akan segera kuperbaiki setelah aku membaca ulang ceritanya. Dan juga aku hanya akan mengupdate fic ini setiap hari minggu ataupun Sabtu, tugas-tugas kuliah disemester pertamaku sungguh menyebalkan.**_

 _ **Hora, babay.**_

 _ **15 September 2019**_


	5. Chapter 5 ACT 1 Bagian 4

**Fate: The True King of Heroes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** [©Masashi Kishimoto] dan [©Type-Moon]

 **Presented By :** Irisdina Bernhard

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Universe, and Etc.

* * *

 **Summary**

Dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dalam sebuah pertempuran mahadahsyat yang di sebut dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV. Namun dia harus mati sebagai pahlawan melawan seorang Dewi dan menyelamatkan dunianya. Kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, hidup sebagai Heroic Spirits dengan code name Archer.

* * *

Opening Theme : UNLIMITS - Cascade

Chapter 5

* * *

 _Demi negeriku._

 _Demi bangsaku._

 _Dan demi jiwa yang rindu akan kebebasan kemerdekaan abadi._

 _Rela ku taruhkan nyawa hingga maut menghadang di depan mata. Rela ku nodai tangan dengan darah demi kebebasan yang kuimpikan._

 _Kujalani kehidupan yang keras tanpa ada kasih orang tua. Kujalani kerasnya hidup tanpa ada siapa-siapa yang menemani. Hari-hariku kuhabiskan dengan pembunuhan dan pembantaian._

 _Sampai bunga api menghiasi sisi gelapku, bahkan tak jarang darah membasahi tubuh kurusku._

 _Tetapi semua itu kulakukan demi kemerdekaan yang kuharapkan dan demi teman-temanku. Namun berkat kelemahanku aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya._

 _Aku mungkin berhasil menyelamatkan negaraku. Namun aku tak sanggup untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku._

 _Kusimpan rasa kesal ini didalam diriku, sebagai kata pengganti penyesalan terbesarku._

 _Di sini, dikehidupan baru yang semu ini. Jika keajaiban itu nyata, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan mengambil kembali jalan ke masa itu mencegah apa yang akan terjadi dan menciptakan perdamaian tanpa adanya banyak pengorbanan._

* * *

Angin menderu.

Asap-asap telah hilang setelahnya. Dilangit yang dirundung oleh kegelapan yang dingin ini, hawa membunuh yang pekat terpancar dari pedang yang telah menampakkan bilahnya yang tajam. Seolah-olah pedang tersebut merupakan iblis yang siap memangsa siapapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Orang-orang yang mengikuti sejarahnya mungkin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pedang legenda dari mitologi Shinto yang terkenal. Namun pada kenyataannya, Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang berada pada genggaman sang servant pirang adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Ini adalah pedang kehormatannya, sebuah pedang yang diberi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dari teman paling berharganya.

Meski Uzumaki Naruto hanya sempat menggunakannya selama beberapa jam semasa hidupnya dulu, keterampilannya dalam menggunakan pedang ini sangatlah luar biasa. Bersama pedang ini dan biju-biju dalam tubuhnya dahulu, ia mampu menumbangkan sang Dewi Kelinci meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya sebagai ganti dari kemerdekaan yang telah ia raih.

Ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang shinobi dari Konohagakure yang dijuluki sebagai The Lightning Fox With Him Glorious Sword. Uzumaki no Ken adalah katana yang menjadi legendanya, namun pedang tersebut telah patah setelah ia melawan Madara Uchiha yang begitu menakutkan.

Sekarang, dia tidaklah lagi dipanggil dengan julukan yang menjengkelkan tersebut.

Kini ia dikenal sebagai Archer, seorang servant dengan kelas Kesatria yang akan menjanjikan kemenangan bagi Masternya.

* * *

"Sasuke, maaf tapi aku akan menggunakan pedang milikmu lagi."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum mengambil sikap siaga. Memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum dibuka kembali dengan tatapan tajam yang membunuh. Kaki kirinya ia mundurkan kebelakang sedangkan yang kanan ia posisikan kedepan. Memperkuat kuda-kudanya menatap pada Lancer yang menyeringai hebat diseberangnya.

"Saber? Archer? Assassins?" Lancer tak dapat menahan semangat bertempurnya melihat betapa menariknya roh pahlawan yang menjadi lawannya tersebut. "Diantara ketiga itu, berada dimanakah kelas kamu yang sesungguhnya?" tukas Lancer bertanya.

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?" balas Naruto tak peduli. Baginya yang notabenenya adalah seorang shinobi..

Menyembunyikan identitasmu adalah yang terbaik. Dengan begitu, orang yang menjadi lawanmu tidak akan mampu menebak seberapa kuat dirimu.

"Tsk, kau benar-benar tahu cara membuat orang lain menjadi kesal, dasar bajingan!" ucap Lancer tak suka, namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan satu seringaian tipis layaknya seekor rubah.

"Hora, aku tak ada niat untuk membuatmu kesal lho, Lancer." Balas Naruto dengan nada menjengkelkan miliknya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan memulai kembali pertarungan ini?"

Lancer menyeringai tipis dan kembali meluruskan tombaknya dan mengarahkan mata tombak yang haus akan darah tersebut lurus kedepan, tepat kepada roh pahlawan pirang yang akan menjadi mangsanya malam ini.

"Hooh, aku sudah lebih dari sekadar siap. Maa, meski kuakui kau memiliki kecepatan yang cukup mengesalkan tadi." Ucap Lancer menyeringai. Setelah itu, dia mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang panjang tombaknya dan memandang Naruto dengan was-was. Lancer sadar lawannya tersebut bukanlah lawan yang bisa ia anggap remeh.

Oleh karena itu, Lancer berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kefokusannya.

"Begitu kah? Baiklah, aku datang." Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan deru angin kencang dan retakan besar pada tanah yang dipijaknya. "Lancer!" Pada detikan berikutnya, yang terlihat hanyalah garis oranye yang membentang panjang menuju tempat Lancer berada.

Garis itu merupakan Prana yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, sekaligus energi yang menyebabkan deru angin keras yang membuat Rin harus menutup rok hitamnya sebab kancut putihnya sempat terlihat oleh hembusan angin tadi.

"Oryaa!" Lancer menerima serangan pertama dari pedang Naruto yang melesat cepat menggunakan tombak miliknya. Disertai dengan teriakan perangnya, Lancer mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan fisiknya untuk mendorong bilah pedang yang hampir menggorok lehernya tersebut.

"Kelas Lancer memang hebat ya, kau bahkan memiliki refleks yang sangat bagus." Komentar Naruto seraya mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Lancer secara berulang-ulang hingga menimbulkan percikan kembang api berkali-kali.

"Heeh, aku tak membutuhkan pujian darimu, dasar sialan." Balas Lancer setengah berteriak, kedua tangannya dengan lihai memainkan tombak merah miliknya, mendorong, mengayunkan hingga melakukan gerakan defensif saat menerima serangan dari Naruto.

Angin kembali menderu. Di tempat yang sempit ini, tanah-tanah menjadi retak berantakan meninggalkan jejak seperti baru saja terkena gempa bumi.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat, menebas diagonal kanan dan dilanjutkan dengan memutarkan tubuhnya sembari memberikan tebasan kiri tepat kearah punggung dari Lancer.

Trank!

Trank!

Suara besi menyapa besi tak terhindarkan lagi. Lancer tak dapat menahan seringainya, ia mengikuti ritme serangan yang Naruto buat sebelum memberikan serangan balasan ketika ada celah yang terlihat.

Keduanya benar-benar bertarung dengan semangat tinggi, hingga pada satu kesempatan ketika Lancer berniat menjatuhkan Naruto melalui kakinya, Naruto terlebih dahulu melompat tinggi sambil memegang gagang Kusanagi menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia angkat tinggi diatas kepala.

" **Hiken: Wind Fang!** "

Selagi berada diudara, Naruto memompa prana miliknya hingga Kusanagi terlapisi oleh prana yang pekat setelah itu ia menebas ruang kosong dibawahnya bermaksud menjatuhkan Lancer disana. Juga, tebasan Naruto tadi menimbulkan gelombang angin yang cukup kuat.

"Menarik."

Disela komentarnya, Lancer juga memompa prana yang disuplai untuknya dan mengalirkan prana tersebut ke tombak yang ia pegang hingga membuat aura darah menyelimuti tombak tersebut. Lancer juga bersikap defensif dengan menahan gelombang angin milik Naruto menggunakan tombaknya yang ia pegang secara horizontal menggunakan kedua tangannya diatas dahi.

Trank!

Angin adalah elemen yang sangat kuat. Saking kuatnya, elemen angin dapat membelah batu jika tingkat konsentrasi dalam pembuatannya begitu padat dan kuat, begitu yang Naruto pelajari dari Sarutobi Asuma dahulu. Tak hanya batu, bahkan besi yang dikatakan sebagai benda dengan kepadatan unsur terkuat sekalipun akan terbelah oleh angin.

Namun, dihadapan pemuda pemilik kelas Lancer itu teknik ini seakan tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan sedikitpun goresan tidaklah terlihat pada tombaknya, dan juga ia bahkan mampu mematahkan teknik angin milik Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kau dulunya pastilah seorang ksatria yang hebat, Lancer."

Ucap Naruto setelah mendarat mulus ditanah. Lancer menyeringai tipis, meskipun ia cukup terkejut tapi sesungguhnya teknik seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya dihadapannya. Terlebih ia adalah seorang pengguna angin juga.

"Terima kasih, tapi teknikmu tadi juga lumayan bagus."

Balas Lancer, ia lalu membuat gerakan halus dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Sedangkan diseberang, Naruto juga kembali menguatkan kuda-kudanya dengan memposisikan pedangnya kebawah yang ia genggam menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Swush!

Hingga pada detik berikutnya, lesatan angin pun terjadi. Udara menderu-deru diikuti hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakan tersebar kemana-mana hingga membuat Rin yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu memandang kagum hal tersebut.

"Lu-luar biasa."

Ditempat yang jauh disana, Rin bersuara dengan nada kagum. Dihadapannya tersaji pertarungan yang begitu menariknya sampai-sampai ia merasa tak mampu untuk berkedip sedikitpun. Ia mengamati betul bagaimana roh pahlawan miliknya bertarung sampai-sampai membuat tubuh Rin bergetar setiap saat ketika lonjakan prana yang diminta oleh Roh pahlawan itu meningkat setiap detiknya.

Trank!

Trank!

Naruto melesat begitu cepat dengan Kusanaginya yang mengeluarkan pedar biru. Memberikan tebasan cepat menuju titik vital dari Lancer yang beberapa kali berhasil menahan serangan miliknya. Naruto harus mengakui, Lancer jauh lebih lincah dibandingkan Saber kemarin sampai-sampai membuat Naruto kerap kali harus menggunakan Hiraishin agar dapat menembus titik butanya Lancer.

"Aku sudah paham dengan mekanisme serangan milikmu, ketika kau menghilang kau pasti akan muncul disalah satu belati yang bertebaran ditanah ini, bukan?"

Ucap Lancer ketika tombak merahnya ditahan oleh Kusanagi yang Naruto posisikan horizontal. Mata violet Naruto tak menampakkan kekecewaan ataupun keterkejutan, justru yang terlihat adalah kilatan kecil yang menandakan pemuda itu juga tertarik dengan pertarungan ini.

"Begitu? Maa, maaf mengecewakan, tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini." Ucap Naruto. Lancer sedikit bingung dibuatnya, tapi Naruto dengan segera melompat menerjang dengan sebuah tebasan vertikal kebawah yang cukup kuat.

Trank!

Swuussh

Angin berhembus kuat menerpa debu-debu yang bertebaran diudara. Retakan kecil ditanah tak dapat terhindari pula.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ditumpu pada kedua tangannya, Lancer menahan tebasan kuat Naruto dengan memegang tombaknya horizontal sehingga bilah tajam Kusanagi hanya menemui besi dingin Gae Bolg.

"Huh? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" gumam Lancer dalam tanyanya. Ia menguatkan setiap anggota tubuhnya, menyiapkan setiap otot dan sendinya, memfokuskan matanya pada Naruto yang menyeringai tipis tepat dihadapannya.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu.** "

Lancer tak dapat untuk menahan keterkejutannya ketika Naruto yang lain tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dan melesat cepat menuju titik butanya dibelakang. Mata Lancer membola hebat ketika sadar bahwa ia tak dapat memblok serangan dibelakangnya karena saat ini ia tengah sibuk menahan tebasan Naruto didepannya.

"Tch!"

Naruto menyeringai tipis sambil memperhatikan clonenya yang berniat menusuk tengkuk Lancer menggunakan kunai spesialnya. Tapi ia harus menelan pil pahit ketika melihat Lancer didepannya menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang perut clonenya kuat hingga terlempar jauh dibelakang sebelum berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih.

Sebuah kunai yang digunakan oleh clone tadi berputar-putar tak jauh dibelakang Lancer. Melihat sebuah kesempatan emas, Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya dan berpindah tempat kebelakang Lancer dengan sebuah ayunan pedang mengincar nyawa Lancer.

"Tch! Benar-benar merepotkan."

Ucap Lancer. Aroma membunuh yang gila dari belakang membuat sang servant tombak itu menunduk sesaat sebelum berputar 180 derajat dan memberikan pukulan telak pada Naruto hingga membuat sang servant pirang terseret beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Hm, jadi apa kau masih sanggup untuk pertarungan yang lebih keras, huh?"

"Tch, baiklah, mari kita tingkatkan iramanya, Lancer."

Naruto secara tiba-tiba melempar Kusanagi tinggi keatas setelah itu ia melompat jauh kebelakang mengambil jarak sekitar 20 meter dari Lancer yang hanya menatap dirinya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan huh?"

Ucap Lancer bertanya, Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Lancer dan memilih untuk fokus pada serangan berikutnya. Lancer yang sekali lagi tak mendapat respons menghela napas sebentar sebelum mengambil kuda-kuda rendah dan menguatkan setiap bagian dari tubuhnya.

Sembari melompat kebelakang, Naruto memproyeksikan dua kunai khususnya yang ia genggam pada masing-masing tangannya. Setelah itu, ia menyalurkan prana pada gagang Kunai tersebut sebelum melemparnya miring ke kiri dan kanan setelah ia berhenti dan menapakkan kakinya sebentar.

Lancer dibuat kebingungan melihat lemparan tak akurat tersebut yang mana lemparan itu melebar dan tak sama sekali berniat untuk mengenainya.

Namun yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Lancer melebarkan matanya terkejut.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, dua detik setelah ia mendarat ditanah, tangannya melakukan gerakan seolah menarik dan menggetarkan sesuatu yang mana sehelai energi tipis layaknya benang melintang panjang menuju gagang kunai yang telah ia lempar.

Setelah itu, kedua kunai tersebut nampak membelok dengan indahnya seolah-olah tengah berada dijalur sirkuit balap tepat pada tikungan tajamnya. Kunai-kunai tadi bergerak melengkung tajam menuju masing-masing kearah kiri dan juga kanannya Lancer.

"Menarik, tapi hal seperti ini tidak akan melukanku." Gumam Lancer dengan seringai, ia melihat kedua serangan beda arah itu dengan mata yang menyipit. Dalam dugaannya kemungkinan besar pemuda dihadapannya akan menghilang menggunakan teknik menghilang yang menyebalkan tersebut dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba muncul diantara kedua kunai yang sudah dilempar tadi.

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu!** "

Setelah bergumam pelan, Naruto hilang dengan kilatan oranye miliknya. Lancer meluaskan pandangannya, melihat dan menebak dari arah mana pemuda tersebut menyerang, bahkan ia harus membuat kuda-kudanya agar lebih rendah lagi.

"Kiri, kanan. Dimana dia?"

Lancer masih was-was pada 0,5 detik setelah pemuda itu menghilang. Namun hawa membunuh yang cukup pekat ia dapat dari arah atas yang terpaksa membuat Lancer mengadah melihatnya.

Naruto yang muncul diudara menyambut Kusanagi yang memutar diudara menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan lembut, dia melihat kebawah sebentar, setelah itu ia menghilang kembali dalam kilatan petir lainnya.

Mata Lancer melotot. Tak hanya kunai, ternyata pemuda itu juga bisa berteleportasi menuju pedangnya! Dia harus mengingat hal ini, harus! Tapi dimana? Dimana pemuda itu sekarang pada detik yang ke 1,25 ini?

Sekedip mata, Naruto tiba-tiba berada dikedua sisi Lancer, kiri dan kanan pemuda berambut biru itu terdapat dua orang yang sama, sekali lagi, dan itu membuat matanya melotot tak percaya–Ternyata kunai tadi adalah clone Naruto yang berubah menjadi Kunai, ini patut untuk diingat dan dipelajari untuk kemudian hari–Lancer dengan cepat memutar tombaknya sesaat sebelum mencoba mengayunkan kedua sisi tombak itu kearah kiri dan kanannya.

"Oryaa!"

Meski agak bingung, tetapi Lancer tetap melanjutkan serangannya. Ini bukan Illusion Magecraft, Lancer tahu karena ia memiliki Magic Resistant yang cukup kuat untuk menangkalnya. Tetapi kedua Naruto itu mampu mematahkan serangan Lancer dan langsung menahan tombak Lancer dengan tangannya.

Lancer begitu terkejut, tetapi ia menjadi lebih terkejut lagi saat ketika kedua Naruto tersebut menghilang seketika menjadi kepulan asap tebal.

"Apa!?"

Sempat menyuarakan keterkejutannya, Lancer kembali dibuat heboh ketika dua buah kertas asing masing-masing menempel di kedua sisi tombak miliknya. Bulu kuduknya seketika merinding ketika mendengar bisikan kecil yang terbawa angin menyapa telinganya.

" **Katsu...** "

Duaaaaar!

Ledakan yang tak begitu besar terjadi begitu saja meski hal tersebut sama sekali tak mampu membuat sang Lancer terluka. Tetapi ledakan yang dibuat pada kedua sisi tombak itu membuat Lancer harus mengikuti refleksnya melepaskan tombaknya segera. Dan juga, Sang Lancer harus mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah akibat getaran dari ledakan tersebut.

"!?"

Lagi, Lancer tak dapat menyuarakan keterkejutannya. Entah darimana sang servant pirang tiba-tiba muncul belakangnya dengan bilah pedang yang siap mengambil nyawanya.

" **Hiken: Wind Strike!** "

Naruto memompa prana pada Kusanagi sebelum mengayunkan pedang berlapis pedar biru itu keleher Lancer. Tapi, insting Lancer berteriak keras membuat servant biru tersebut menggunakan refleks tak manusiawinya hingga tebasan cepat berlapis angin milik Naruto hanya menemui ruang kosong.

Dalam keadaan tak melihat musuhnya, Lancer menarik kakinya dan memberikan tendangan kebelakang yang kuat kearah perut Naruto namun Naruto masih dapat menahannya cukup mudah dengan menggunakan bilah pedang miliknya. Meski begitu, akibat kuatnya tendangan tersebut, Naruto terseret kebelakang cukup jauh.

"Wah, taktikmu cukup baik. Aku tak begitu paham dengan dua orang yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan dirimu tadi, tapi itu cukup meyakinkanku bahwa kau bukanlah roh pahlawan sembarangan."

Ucap Lancer santai, namun di beberapa detik berikutnya. Lancer menajamkan mata dan mengeraskannya. Berjalan perlahan menuju tombak merah yang merupakan pemberian dari gurunya pada masa ia masih hidup dahulu.

"Aku benar-benar sudah salah karena telah meremehkan dirimu sejak awalnya tadi."

Ucap Lancer dengan Fighting Stance yang sudah terbentuk kembali dengan sempurna. Bahkan hawa angin disekelilingnya lebih gila dari yang sebelumnya.

"Well, kau juga tak begitu buruk, Lancer. Refleskmu benar-benar bisa membuatku jadi gila karenanya."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Tetapi apa yang ia ucapkan benarlah kenyataannya. Refleks dari pemuda itu benar-benar diluar dugaan Naruto yang bahkan ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa Lancer masih bisa menghindari serangan super cepat miliknya barusan. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto yakin akan seberapa gila pemuda itu melatih tubuhnya semasa hidup dulu.

Tsk, dunia memang luas ternyata. Masih banyak orang kuat yang tak pernah Naruto ketahui sebelumnya.

"Maa, maa. Sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri malam ini dengan satu serangan terakhirku." Seringai gila dapat terlihat dari wajah Lancer.

Naruto terdiam melihat seringai yang muncul dari wajah lawannya. Setelah Naruto lihat dan Naruto perhatikan berikutnya, Lancer membuat Fighting Stance yang tak biasa. Kuda-kudanya jauh lebih rendah dari yang sebelumnya, kaki kanannya ia luruskan agak miring kesamping sedangkan kaki kirinya ia tekuk mengikuti tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Lancer melebar memegang gagang dari tombaknya, dan tangan kirinya memegang gagang bagian ujung belakang dari tombak iblis tersebut.

"Yo, bajingan. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin lebih menikmati pertarungan ini, namun Masterku meminta untuk segera mengakhirinya."

Ucap Lancer dengan nada kecewa. Bersamaan dengan itu, hawa intimidasi dan aura membunuh yang pekat langsung memenuhi tempat tersebut hingga-hingga membuat Rin terjatuh dengan lututnya sembari terbatuk beberapa kali karena tak kuat dengan nafsu membunuh yang menyerangnya.

Naruto menatap dingin hal tersebut, meski ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Lancer sudah mengeluarkan harta mulianya.

"Lancer, kuakui aku juga menikmati pertarungan ini, tapi.." Naruto bergerak lembut menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan mengambil napas dalam sebentar, Kusanagi ia posisikan kekanan setinggi pinggangnya. "Maaf saja, aku masih belum bisa mati malam ini."

Tangan kiri Naruto secara perlahan memunculkan pusaran-pusaran prana kecil yang semakin lama semakin kuat putarannya. Setelah beberapa detik berikutnya, pusaran tersebut membentuk sekumpulan prana murni yang dipadatkan hingga membentuk sebuah bola energi sebesar bola sepak dengan tingkat kepadatan yang luar biasa padat.

Sebuah jutsu yang diciptakan langsung oleh mendiang ayahnya dan diajarkan oleh Jiraya yang merupakan gurunya selain Shisui Uchiha.

Jutsu yang katakanlah teramat berbahaya yang dengan seratus putaran sempurnanya, maka mampu merusak tubuh targetnya secara perlahan bertindak layaknya sebuah racun. Ini adalah salah satu legendanya, ini adalah jutsu andalannya, ini adalah Rasengan. Jutsu yang akan menjanjikan kemenangan untuk masternya diakhir peperangan ini.

"Wah wah wah. Hal menarik apa lagi yang akan kau perlihatkan padaku,"

Gumam Lancer yang tak jauh disana, tetapi Naruto tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Rin yang terduduk tak jauh disana. Sedikit rasa bersalah tersirat dari pandangan Naruto, mungkin Rin begitu tersiksa dengan hawa membunuh yang Lancer keluarkan ini.

Kuatkan dirimu, Rin! Uzumaki Naruto akan segera menyelesaikan ini dan membuatmu bangga dan tak tersiksa lagi.

"Maa, tidak dijawab 'kah? Baiklah, mari kita akhiri ini. Orrryaaaa!"

Lancer terlebih dahulu mengambil langkah yang menyebabkan retakan pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Melesat kearah Naruto, yang melesat juga kearahnya.

Naruto mengambil langkah kedepan dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam Kusanagi dan tangan kirinya tempat Rasengan berada. Menuju tanpa rasa takut, menuju ruang tombak tempat dimana Lancer melesat disana.

" **Your Heart, I'll Take it!** " Sembari melesat cepat, Lancer menarik tombaknya kebelakang sedikit membuat setiap kekuatannya ia kerahkan dan ia fokuskan pada kedua tangannya hingga menimbulkan urat-urat yang terlihat melalui otot lengannya yang tercetak jelas pada pakaian birunya.

Naruto melemparkan pedangnya lurus kedepan sembari melesat maju pulalah tubuhnya. Tanpa memperdulikan hawa yang membunuh, tanpa memperdulikan ledakan energi dan angin yang mengaum-ngaum. Baik Naruto dan juga pedangnya, melesat cepat menuju Lancer disana.

" **Gae Bolg!** " Dalam jarak lima meter, setelah dirasa cukup, Lancer melepaskan setiap kekuatannya secara tiba-tiba dan melemparkan tombak iblisnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut luar biasa hingga menerbangkan benda-benda disekitarnya pada tempat yang begitu sempit ini.

Tombak tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju Naruto yang menatap dingin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Hingga pada rentang jarak satu meter sebelum mengenai jantung target, tombak tersebut melengkung hebat sambil meninggalkan pedar merah darah diudara.

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu!** "

Mata Lancer melebar tak percaya ketika dalam rentang jarak dua senti lagi tombaknya akan mengenai jantung targetnya. Namun pemuda itu telah mengaktifkan tekniknya dan menghilang entah kemana. Tapi, sebuah teriakan mematikan dari instingnya membuat Lancer segera berbalik dan menemukan Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya, menyambut pedang yang telah ia lempar tadi.

"Sial! Aku lupa!"

Lancer berteriak sesaat menggerutui kecerobohannya. Tapi setelahnya yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah teriakan perang dan rasa sakit yang menghantam punggungnya kuat.

" **Rasengan!** " teriak Naruto ketika bola energi yang berada ditangan kirinya menghantam punggung lawannya kuat hingga terjatuh ketanah dan menyebabkan ledakan besar yang menimbulkan kawah kecil.

"Arghh! Sialan!"

Teriakan sakit tak dapat terhindari. Setiap benang-benang energi yang berputar sempurna pada Rasengan mengoyak bagian tubuh dari Lancer, mengacaukan sel-selnya dan menyuntikkan racun pada peredaran darahnya.

Ini adalah teknik yang menakutkan. Sangat-sangat menakutkan sampai-sampai pertahanan Absolute dari Susano'o milik Uchiha Clan pun tak sanggup menahannya. Rasengan, yang katakanlah merupakan teknik yang memiliki kemiripan dengan kepunyaan leluhur Clan Senju, Otsutsuki Ashura.

Setelah melihat Lancer yang tak lagi berdaya dengan lobang menganga besar dipunggungnya, Naruto menghela napas sebentar dan memegang dada sisi kirinya yang nampak terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang merembes diantara sobekan bajunya.

"Andai kata aku telat sedikit saja, mungkin aku akan mati. Lancer, kau benar pria hebat yang mengerikan." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ketubuh Lancer yang yang tak lagi berdaya disampingnya.

Naruto akui, teknik yang dikeluarkan oleh Lancer tadi tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah Noble Phantasm-nya. Itu benar-benar teknik yang begitu menakutkan, dan jujur bahkan cukup menakutkan bagi seorang veteran perang seperti dirinya yang sudah bertemu banyak musuh kuat. Naruto menghela napas kembali dan berjalan pelan menembus kepulan debu yang menghalangi pandangannya, ia berjalan perlahan kearah Rin yang menunggunya tak jauh disana.

"Hei. Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan, aku membawakan kemenangan pertama untumu."

Ucap Naruto tersenyum, Rin yang sedang terduduk juga menampilkan senyuman tipis yang entah kenapa membuat hati sang Uzumaki Naruto menghangat dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau benar-benar roh pahlawan yang kuat dan menakjubkan."

Ungkap Rin bergembira. Setelah melihat pertarungan tadi membuat Rin sadar bahwa Naruto adalah servant yang begitu kuatnya hingga mampu menumbangkan Saber dan mengalahkan Lancer. Jika hal seperti ini terus berlanjut sampai semua roh pahlawan terkalahkan, bukan tidak mungkin Rin akan memenangkan peperangan ini dan mendapatkan Cawan Suci pengabul segala permohonan atas usaha kerasnya tersebut.

"Hahaha, tak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk membawa kemenangan untukmu, bukan?" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

Rin melebarkan senyumannya dan mulai berdiri dengan bantuan uluran tangan Naruto yang ia sambut dengan tangan kanannya. Archer atau yang kini Rin kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto sudah jauh melunak dibandingkan kali pertama jumpanya.

Pada awalnya Naruto adalah servant yang kurang ajar dan membuat ruang keluarganya hancur berantakan. Tak hanya itu, pemuda itu juga tak mau memperkenalkan namanya dan menyentil kening Rin seenak jidatnya. Tapi sekarang, Naruto sudah jauh melunak. Bahkan Rin sadar kalau Naruto itu ialah pemuda yang murah senyum dan rupawan mukanya.

"Rin, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit ?"

Tanya Naruto khawatir melihat wajah Rin yang memerah merona layaknya udang yang baru saja direbus. Rin yang ditanyai begitu hanya menunduk sebentar dan melepas cepat uluran tangan hangat dari servantnya tadi.

"Haa, huum. Ba-baka! Lepaskan tanganmu itu, bodoh!"

'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugupan sekarang?!' tanya Rin dalam benaknya tak mengerti. Nampaknya perlakuan lembut Naruto membuat Rin sedikit gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Haa?!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. Kenapa sikap Rin berubah seperti ini? Berubahnya disituasi dan kondisi yang tak mendukung pula? Aiss, benar-benar susah dimengerti. Padahal ia hanya menanyakan kondisi Rin yang seperti terkena demam dengan nada baik, tapi balasannya malah teriakan bodoh~

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang, lebih baik kita pulang."

"Aaa, uum. B-baiklah, Naruto."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan perlahan menjauhi area berantakan ini dengan meninggalkan tubuh tergeletaknya Lancer begitu saja.

Namun, tak tersadari dan tak terdeteksi. Terdapat siluet seorang pria yang tengah berdiri pada titik tertinggi sebuah gedung. Ia memandang. Ia menatap. Ia melihat. Meski hanya sesaat, seringai tipis memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Itu adalah senyum iblis.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan melihat apakah ketetapan hatimu sama kuatnya dengan dirimu yang dahulu."

Dalam detikan yang berikutnya, sosok tersebut menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Menyisakan keheningan malam yang begitu dingin dengan hujan rintik-rintiknya.

* * *

Di lain tempat, tepat pada sisi belakang gendung yang gelap, dingin, bau, sunyi dan sempit. Sebuah siluet makhluk asing yang melayang beberapa senti diatas tanah keluar dari bayangan malam.

Makhluk tersebut bergerak pelan sebentar sebelum secara tiba-tiba bergerak cepat layaknya tengah berteleportasi dengan gambaran layaknya program rusak terkadang muncul ditubuhnya.

Mengenai bentuknya, tentulah tak jauh dari kuncup payung yang tengah tertutup dengan juntai-juntainya yang teramat panjang. Sekilas terlihat seperti seekor gurita hitam legam, namun ketahuilah ini adalah wujud kejahatan dan sisi gelap sejati dari cawan suci.

Bergerak diantara kegelapan dan bayangan, sosok tersebut melayang perlahan-lahan menuju tempat sebuah tubuh tergeletak disana. Tubuh seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan pakaian biru pula.

Terhenti sebentar dengan jeda yang tercipta antara 4 sampai 5 detik. Juntai-juntai yang menyerupai tentakel tipis pada sosok tersebut bergerak liar semakin memanjang menggapai tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapannya. Bergerak perlahan dengan hawa dingin tak mengenakannya, hingga pada saat juntai-juntai tersebut berjarak sekitar satu meter dari tubuh Lancer.

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, juntai-juntai yang menyerupai tentakel itu menerkam tubuh Lancer kemudian melilitnya dan menariknya dengan paksa. Terseretnya tubuh terluka Lancer menimbulkan garis disepanjang jejaknya hingga pada saat tubuh tersebut berada didepan sosok itu. Layaknya seekor gurita yang kelaparan, sosok itu langsung melahap tubuh Lancer tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Yo apa kabar para pembaca yang budiman? Kuharap baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya izinkan aku untuk membungkuk sesaat dikarenakan keterlambatan updatenya. Tugas kuliahku menumpuk bagaikan gunung yang membuatku terpaksa harus menyelesaikannya terlebihlah dahulu.**_

 _ **Well, aku tak begitu pandai dalam menulis scene fight, jadi kuharap semoga scene ini bisa cukup memuaskan hahaha meskipun nampaknya tak ada epicnya sama sekali.**_

 _ **Untuk alur, ok aku telah menampilkan peran Dark Sakura disini, dia bahkan sudah melahap Lancer. Dan kedepannya nampaknya rute Heavens Feel akan jauh mendominasi dicerita ini dibandingkan Unlimited Blade Works. Tapi aku akan membuatnya dengan versi ku sendiri tentunya.**_

 _ **Kemudian, Rin disini sudah mengetahui nama asli dari Naruto dan you know lah dia sudah agak mulai kesemsem sama si pirang sableng itu haha. Untuk Kurama fix dia sudah tiada, dan untuk Rikudou Mode? Hmm, akan kufikirkan lagi selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Ada yang mengatakan bahwa gaya penulisanku menarik meski agak kaku dan juga saran bagaimana cara menulis seperti ini. Hahaha, sankyuu aku rasa anda salah karena tulisan ini sangat berantakan kurasa. Bahkan aku kadang bisa sakit mata hanya karena tulisan ini haha.**_

 _ **Begitu saja, kuharap pembaca semua hendak rendah hati memberikanku segelas penyemangat berupa fav, foll dan rev-nya. Aku menantikannya, sungguh.**_

 _ **Hora, babay!**_

 _ **27 September 2019**_


	6. Chapter 6 ACT 2 Bagian 1

**Fate: The True King of Heroes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** [©Masashi Kishimoto] dan [©Type-Moon]

 **Presented By :** Irisdina Bernhard

 **Rating :** M (For Safe)

 **Pair :** Naruto x ?

 **Genre :** Action, Fantasy, Magic, Slight Romance, Etc.

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, Bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Universe, and Etc.

* * *

 **Summary**

Dia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dalam sebuah pertempuran mahadahsyat yang di sebut dengan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV. Namun dia harus mati sebagai pahlawan melawan seorang Dewi dan menyelamatkan dunianya. Kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat berbeda, hidup sebagai Heroic Spirits dengan code name Archer.

* * *

Opening Theme : UNLIMITS - Cascade

Chapter 6

* * *

 _Malam yang tak tak kunjung pagi. Bulan yang tak kunjung hilang._

 _Bersama malam yang diterangi oleh rembulan merah darah, kesedihan merajalela meningkahi keresahan hati. Tangisanpun samar-samar terdengar mengikuti tiupan angin yang entah kemana. Mengalun kesana-kemari menyapa indra pendengar._

 _Bersama dengan itu, empat manusia yang masih terjaga menatap tak percaya dengan bola mata membola. Melihat pada seorang pemuda yang tengah terkapar dengan anggota tubuh yang tak lagi utuh bersama._

 _Tubuh yang hanya tinggal badan hingga kepala tersebut merintih kesakitan sembari berusaha untuk tidak terpejam._

" _Sasuke!"_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _U-uchiha Sasuke..."_

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Bola mata itu melirik sejenak. Wajahnya tersenyum kaku meski napas serasa sudah sampai di tenggorokan. Dia yang tengah terkapar dengan tubuh tak utuh sesekali terbatuk, namun matanya masih tak bisa meninggalkan pandangannya._

" _Sasuke, bertahanlah!"_

" _Percuma, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu tersisa."_

 _Suara yang begitu rapuh. Rasa sakit ini membuat pita suaranya seakan tak mampu tuk tetap bergetar. Dia hanya menahannya. Sasuke menahan untuk tetap berbicara meski nyawa telah mencapai tenggorokan._

" _Sasuke! Bertahanlah, aku akan menolongmu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menolongmu! Jadi kumohon bertahanlah!"_

 _Sasuke melirik sejenak dan menemukan Naruto yang berteriak sambil menahan amarahnya. Tesenyum sejenak sebelum jemari tangannya yang berlumur darah menggapai tangan Naruto, menggenggam tangan sahabatnya tersebut._

" _Maaf, Naruto. Aku sudah kehilangan hidupku, maaf karena tak bisa untuk membantu mewujudkan impian kita. Maaf."_

 _Disela batukan dan darahnya, sang pemuda terkapar bersuara lemah. Rasa sakit ini, rasa perih ini, sungguh ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Serangan Kaguya benar-benar mengenai titik vitalnya hingga ia tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk selamat._

" _Uhuk! Naruto."_

 _Sasuke kembali bersuara lemah. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sungguh dia tak tahan melihat sahabatnya kesakitan begini._

" _Naruto. Aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan."_

" _Pemintaan? Katakan padaku hal apa yang ingin kau minta, Sasuke."_

 _Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia harus merelakan sahabatnya. Dia harus. Tak peduli seperti apapun dia berjuang, tak perduli takdir apa yang berikan oleh petapa Rikudou, jika nyawa sudah di tenggorokan, dia harus tetap merelakannya._

" _H-hei kawan. Kau baru saja berulang tahun, 'kan? Dari semua orang di dekatmu, hanya aku yang belum pernah memberikan hadiah kepadamu."_

 _Sasuke berbicara meski beberapa kali terbatuk darah. Di belakang Naruto, Sakura benar-benar menangis tak menerima kenyataan ini sedangkan Kakashi dan Obito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain._

 _Setelah tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengambil pedangnya yang tertutup sarung tergeletak tidak jauh dari tangannya. Dia tersenyum kembali._

" _Naruto, aku mempunyai hadiah yang akan aku berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun untukmu..."_

* * *

"Eh?!"

Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Baju piyamanya kusut berantakan. Pada kasur yang bersprei putih ini, Rin tengah duduk dengan jemari tangan yang tengah memegang kepalanya.

"Mimpi apa aku tadi?"

Gumam Rin pada dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Rin mematikan alarm yang sejak tadi berdering diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Melihat sejenak kearah jendela yang nampak memancarkan sedikit cahaya melalui celah, Rin bangkit kemudian menggeser gorden dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

Angin pagi berhembus ikut bersama aroma segar yang meminta untuk menghinggapi paru-paru.

Meski udara dingin yang membawa sejumlah oksigen sehat menghinggapi paru-parunya, Rin nampak melamun. Pikirannya masih mencerna tentang apa yang ia impikan tadi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Gumam gadis dengan rambut berantakan tersebut berbisik. Didalam otaknya, dia berpikir.., Meski dia mengetahui nama dari servantnya dia masih belum tahu betul siapa dan darimana identitas servantnya tersebut. Rin sudah mencari dari berbagai sumber dengan mencari nama Uzumaki Naruto baik di internet ataupun dibuku-buku sejarah. Namun, satu pun informasi tak bisa ia dapatkan.

Seolah-olah Naruto Uzumaki tak pernah lahir dalam peradaban dunia ini.

"Pagi, Rin."

"E-eh! Naruto! Sejak kapan kamu.."

Rin mengejang sesaat. Kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Rin terkejut dan hampir terjatuh kelantai andaikata ia tak berpegang pada tepian jendela.

Naruto menatap Rin biasa. Ditangannya tersemat sebuah nampan dengan cangkir keramik putih yang terisi oleh teh hangat yang harum dan wangi.

"Teh hangat baik untuk keadaan psikis seseorang. Aromanya yang wangi dapat membuat tubuh menjadi rileks dan membuang beban pikiran."

Ucap Naruto. Setelah menenangkan diri dan menarik napas sebentar, Rin dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Naruto. Oh ayolah, itu membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang ahli psikologi saja.

"Lalu?"

"Intinya, setelah melihatmu melamun beberapa saat tadi, aku memutuskan untuk segera kedapur untuk menyeduh secangkir teh untukmu. Sepertinya menurut dugaanku, kamu baru melewati mimpi yang cukup buruk, Rin-hime"

Ucap Naruto menjelaskan. Rin mendengarkan sambil mengangguk kecil. Melihat Naruto yang cukup perhatian membuat Rin merasa senang dan sedikit menghangat.

"Hooo, begitu. Hmm begitu, begitu ya..., Eh TUNGGU sebentar Naruto! Sejak kapan kamu berada dikamarku dan mengawasiku?!"

Setelah bergumam dan mengangguk, tiba-tiba Rin berteriak nyaring dengan jari telunjuk mengacung pada Naruto. Naruto yang sedikit tak mengerti dengan sikap Rin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tidak begitu lama. Mungkin beberapa menit sebelum kamu membuka matamu bangun dari tidurmu, Rin."

Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pojok ruangan mengisyaratkan bahwa disitulah dia berada tadi. Tanpa Naruto sadari, wajah cantik milik Rin sudah dipenuhi oleh warna merah padam, ilusi asap-asap putih nampak bertebaran disekitar wajah gadis pemilik rambut kepang dua dengan warna hitam. Alisnya berkedut, bibirnya mengkerut.

"B-b-bodoh! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Mati saja sana kau dasar servant sialan!"

* * *

Sekarang, Rin tengah berada di dalam ruangan dimana berkumpulnya ratusan buku yang tersusun rapi. Perpustakaan pribadi ini tersemat lebih dari sekian jenis buku yang tercatat didunia. Buku-buku ini merupakan perpustakaan pribadi yang diteruntukan kepada generasi-generasi penerus keluarga Tohsaka.

Yang mana buku-buku tersebut berisi sejarah-sejarah mengenai ribuan para pahlawan dari masa lampau. Hal ini dilakukan oleh keluarga Tohsaka agar para penerusnya tidak kesulitan dalam memahami sifat dan karakter yang didapatkan dari Roh Pahlawan yang mereka panggil.

Juga, buku-buku inilah yang memuat legenda-legenda yang dibawa oleh pahlawan tersebut, legenda yang akan menjadi Harta mulia mereka.

Seraya membalik-balik halaman buram yang berisikan tinta hitam, Rin menghela napas dan menunjukkan raut wajah sulit diartikan.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh! Servant sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia berada dikamarku dengan santainya tanpa seizin dariku. Apalagi disaat aku sedang lengah-lengahnya. Tch, kalau saja dia sampai macam-macam dengan tubuhku, akan kubuat dia menyesal seumur hidupnya."

Umpat Rin sembari melihat kearah Command Seals yang berada di punggung tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, ia kemudian membalik halaman buku yang nampak kusam didepan.

"Ahh~ Kalau begini aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi seorang pengantin lagi."

Setelah bergumam pelan Rin lalu menatap setumpuk buku dimejanya dengan malas. Kira-kira ini sudah buku yang kelima. Bahkan sampai pada mitologi-mitologi tertuapun seorang pahlawan yang memiliki nama Uzumaki Naruto tetap tidak tertulis disana. Ini aneh, sekelebat pertanyaan muncul dikepala Rin, apakah Archer berbohong mengenai namanya?

"Ah tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berbohong."

Gumam Rin sesaat. Kembali membalik halaman kusam dari buku dihadapannya, Rin mengabaikan jam dinding yang beruara ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka delapan. Seharusnya Rin sudah berada di sekolah dan menerima pelajaran saat ini, namun karena tubuhnya agak tidak nyaman ia memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia membolos disemester ini. Sepertinya reputasi dari Rin akan menurun. Tapi siapa yang peduli, sebetulnya Rin tidak begitu peduli dengan kehidupan sekolah normal. Ia hidup untuk memenuhi tujuannya untuk memenangkan Holy Grail War. Sedangkan kehidupan normalnya sudah jauh berakhir sejak ia kehilangan, adik, ayah dan ibunya.

Setelah cukup lama terbuai dengan beragam kata tertulis dan aroma kertas, Rin menghela napas dan bersuara.

"Naruto, apa kamu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Sebuah suara yang lain terdengar menjawab.

"Tidak ada, Rin. Tapi, disaat aku tengah memeriksa tempat pertarungan kita kemarin malam nampaknya terdapat sesuatu yang salah."

Naruto berdiri tepat dibelakang Rin dengan jarak sekitar lima meter. Dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan jeans hitam, Naruto benar-benar terlihat sama seperti manusia modern pada umunya.

"B-begitu." Rin menutup sampul bukunya, kemudian berdiri dan berbalik kearah Naruto. Sekilas iris Aqua bertemu dengan Violet. "Jadi, bisakah kamu jelaskan tentang sesuatu yang salah tersebut, Archer." Ucap Rin kepada Naruto yang mengernyit dengan panggilannya.

"Ada sebuah jejak disana." Ucap Naruto. Rin bergumam *Hmmm* setelahnya, memang pertempuran kemarin pasti mengundang beberapa pihak servant dan master lain. Terutama bagi mereka yang cerdas dengan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kekuatan tempur musuhnya. Ini adalah strategi umum yang harus dipelajari oleh setiap Master yang berakal.

"Jejak? Bisa kah kamu lebih memperincinya, Archer?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Pemuda ini agak bingung karena Rin yang tidak memanggil namanya lagi dan lebih memilih untuk memanggil nama kelasnya, padahal gadis itu kemarin sangat memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan namanya. Sungguh gadis yang membingungkan, pikir Naruto.

"Ya. Setelah aku selidiki, terdapat jejak prana yang tak biasa ditempat tersebut. Prana semacam ini tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya, terlebih prana tersebut nampak mengeluarkan hawa jahat yang pekat meski hanya sedikit yang tersisa."

Ucap Naruto menjelaskan. Rin mengernyit heran sebagai respons, dia lalu membalikan kursi kayu disebelahnya kearah Naruto, kemudian merebahkan bokongnya dengan nikmat.

"Prana dengan hawa jahat? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu, tapi apa ini merupakan perbuatan seorang master? Lalu bagaimana dengan jasad Lancer."

Naruto mendesah pelan dengan hujan pertanyaan yang diberikan.

"Lancer menghilang tanpa jejak, bahkan darahnya pun tak lagi terlihat. Setahuku, meski seorang servant itu adalah roh, ketika mereka mati seharusnya jejak darah tetaplah ada, tapi untuk kasus ini Lancer hilang begitu saja, seolah-olah ia ditelan oleh bumi kemudian hilang tanpa jejak."

Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah serius. Rin dibuat berpikir keras untuk mencernanya. Semacam ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Lancer sudah mati, itu sudah dapat dipastikan karena beberapa menit sebelum ia menuju perpustakaan, Kirei Kotomine menghubungi dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa master of Lancer telah kalah di peperangan ini.

Ini menguatkan fakta bahwa Lancer telah dibunuh oleh Naruto tadi malam. Tapi, informasi yang baru saja Naruto katakan membuat Rin sedikit ragu dengan kebenaran dari kematian Lancer. Kemunculan jejak energi jahat, jasad Lancer yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Rin sempat berpikir bahwa kedua hal ini merupakan teka-teki ini saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

"Ini benar-benar sulit, Archer. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk hal tersebut."

Ucap Rin setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang tinggi sangat mendominasi pikiran gadis tersebut.

Setelah menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Naruto berjalan pelan dan mengambil satu kursi disebelah Rin. Tanpa izin dari sang Master, pemuda pirang tersebut mendudukkan bokongnya dengan rileks sebelum menghela napas kemudian.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Prioritas kita saat ini adalah mengalahkan servant yang lain dengan cepat. Kita bisa menyelidiki misteri ini sebagai prioritas sampingan." Ucap Naruto sebelum diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis.

Rin menolehkan wajah, menoleh pada Naruto sebentar. Melihat servantnya tersenyum membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum juga. Ia pun menghela napas berat sebelum berdiri membalikkan kursinya kearah meja lalu mendudukinya kemudian.

"Apa boleh buat. Karena servant bodoh ini berkata demikian, maka sebagai masternya aku akan menurutinya." Ucap Rin santai kepada Naruto yang kini menghilang senyumnya.

"Terserah."

Setelah beberapa saat, Rin dibuat sibuk kembali dengan kegiatannya membuka lembaran kusam pada buku bersampul tua yang baru saja ia buka. Ini adalah buku yang menceritakan tentang pahlawan tertua didunia.

Lembaran-lembaran kusam terlewati dengan aroma tinta yang khas. Tulisan-tulisan tinta yang tercetak dibaca dengan ekstensif. Gadis tersebut masih mencoba mencari informasi tentang servant bodohnya, pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto dengan kelas Archer.

Disebelahnya, Naruto tak berbuat hal lain. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis yang menjadi masternya tengah berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran berisi tulisan tinta tua. Sejenak, Naruto teringat dirinya dimasa lalu yang seringkali berada di perpustakaan Konoha untuk mempelajari jutsu-jutsu baru.

Merasa rindu dengan bacaan dan aroma kertas, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya demi menggapai sebuah buku bersampul coklat tua yang belum dibaca oleh Rin.

Rin melirik Naruto sesaat melalui ekor matanya, sebelum kemudian bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Archer?"

"Membaca."

"Hooh, aku tak menyangka kalau servant sepertimu juga mempunyai minat pada buku."

Naruto menunda sesaat niatnya untuk membuka sampul buku yang ada didepannya. Ia menatap Rin dengan mengernyit sesaat sebelum bertanya.

"Lalu, apa yang salah dengan itu, Rin?"

Rin menutup sampul bukunya sesaat dan menatap balik kearah Naruto. Matanya memandang malas entah kenapa.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja unik sekali ketika mengetahui seorang roh pahlawan yang tak hanya jago dalam urusan dapur namun juga minat dengan hal membosankan seperti buku." Tanpa menunggu respons dari Naruto, Rin kembali membuka bukunya dan menatap kearah tulisan disana.

"Itu saja?" tanya Naruto memastikan dengan nada sedikit terangkat.

Tanpa memandang balik, Rin mengangguk dalam bacaannya.

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Seperti biasa, Rin. Kamu benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dipahami dan dimengerti. Aku sekarang sadar alasan mengapa kamu sedikit memiliki teman." Ucap pemuda tersebut sebelum melakukan niatnya yang tertunda, ia membuka sampul buku didepannya dan mulai membaca hal yang cukup menarik baginya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku dulu juga orang yang sama."

Lalu setelah berakhirnya percakapan itu heningpun tercipta dengan masing-masing individu memfokuskan diri pada tulisan yang mereka baca.

* * *

"Hohoho. Kirei..., Apa kau merasa kesal karena telah dikalahkan dengan cepat oleh murid didikanmu sendiri?"

Pada siang ini, disudut ruangan yang bercahaya lampu redup, terdapat kursi-kursi panjang yang disusun sedemikian rupa berjumlah banyak dan rapi kebelakang. Didepannya, terdapat altar dan patung, disebelahnya berdirilah seorang pria dewasa menggunakan setelah jas hitam. Matanya selalu memandang tajam, rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan terkesan acak-acakan, bibirnya tak henti-henti berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata-kata, tangan kanannya memegang buku dan tangan kirinya diam tak bergerak.

Dia adalah Kotomine Kirei. Dikatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Pastur yang diutus untuk mengamati perang Cawan Suci yang tengah berkecamuk ini.

Di salah satu kursi panjang, duduklah seorang pria dewasa lain dengan pakaian kasualnya yang serba hitam, begitu kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang pirang emas. Mata merahnya menatap kearah Kirei dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

"Setelah susah payah mendapatkan servant bahkan sampai memotong tangan seorang gadis, namun kamu dikalahkan dengan mudah. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan dengan kata ironis, Kotomine Kirei."

Suara tersebut bergema lagi. Sang pria yang tengah duduk berbicara dengan suara lembut yang bermatabat. Kata-katanya yang berirama membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang pria menjengkelkan yang terhormat.

Individu yang dibicarakan bergeming dan menutup buku ditangannya cepat. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, tak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk menatap balik kearah pria yang tengah mengejeknya.

"Kamu salah mengartikan sesuatu."

Ucap Kirei menjawab. Pria berambut pirang berdiri segera menghampiri Kirei dengan membawa raut wajah tertariknya.

"Hoo, kau sudah menjadi lancang ya, Kotomine Kirei. Tapi itulah yang menjadi daya tarikmu," Pria itu berucap dengan suara khasnya. Kirei mendengus kecil sebelum pria pirang melanjutkan. "Jadi katakan kepadaku, apa yang salah diartikan oleh diriku ini wahai Pastur Kotomine?"

"Kamu salah mengartikan bahwa aku sedang kesal." Pria pirang terdiam disebelahnya. "Fakta bahwa aku tidak merasakan perasaan apapun masih menjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan untukku. Menjadi duri bagiku, bahkan setelah semuanya, rasa puas masih tidak dapat terasa didalam diriku."Ucap Kirei menjelaskan.

Pria pirang disebelahnya menyeringai tipis. Dia menyukai sifat orang ini. Sangat suka sampai-sampai ia harus mengkhianati Master tak berguna menurutnya pada perang Cawan Suci keempat sebelumnya. Kotomine Kirei adalah eksitensi tanpa perasaan yang telah menarik minatnya. Segala jalan yang ditempuh oleh Pastur dewasa tersebut selalu dapat membuat ia puas.

"Hahaha. Jawaban yang bagus, Kirei. Bahkan setelah sekian banyak manusia yang telah kamu bunuh masih tidaklah cukup untuk memenuhi hasratmu. Saa, Kirei..., hal apa yang sebetulnya yang bisa membuat kamu puas? Kehancuran dunia kah? Kepunahan manusia kah? Kotomine Kirei, aku sebagai sang raja akan selalu menantikan hal apa yang kamu pertunjukan."

Kirei menyeringai tipis mendengarnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja dipojokan dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas disana. Setelah dapat, ia kemudian menuju ke arah pria pirang dan menjulurkan kertas berupa dokumen tersebut.

Pria pirang nampak membacanya sebentar, untuk kesan awal si pria nampak memandang malas namun setelah matanya membaca sampai bagian terakhir. Dirinya menyeringai iblis.

"Menarik, sangat menarik. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk menyaksikan kepunahan umat manusia yang telah menodai bumi milikku ini. Kotomine Kirei, jika apa yang kamu tunjukan ini benar adanya, akan kujaminkan kursi hartaku sebagai tempat bagimu untuk menonton akhir dari cacing-cacing tanah yang membanjiri dunia ini."

Kirei menyeringai tipis. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak menantikan hal tersebut. Hal yang mungkin dapat menarik kembali perasaan dalam tubuhnya yang telah hilang sejak lama.

"Black Shadow..., Matou Zouken telah menyentuh sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia sentuh. Akibatnya, seluruh manusia akan dibanjiri oleh lumpur hitam itu, sama seperti yang dulu telah terjadi."

Dalam ucapannya. Sosok Emiya Kiritsugu dan saat-saat berakhirnya perang Cawan Suci keempat berputar kembali menjadi film lama dikepala Kirei Kotomine. Terakhirnya...

Kotomine Kirei menyeringai iblis.

* * *

Di ruangan OSIS, Emiya Shirou masih berkutat dengan Air Conditioner [AC] yang masih belum bisa ia perbaiki sepenuhnya. Dengan baju seragam coklat yang ia kenakan, Shirou nampak tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh peluh dan keringat. Alat-alat ringan seperti kunci khusus dan obeng kecil terlihat berserakan dilantai keramik tempat Shirou duduk.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Shirou memang seorang pemuda yang selalu bekerja keras dalam hal apapun.

"Hmm, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Emiya. Kamu terlihat sudah kelelahan, sekarang sudah jam istirahat bukan? Seharusnya kamu memakan bekalmu dahulu, untuk AC nya bisa diperbaiki belakangan." Ucap pemuda yang tengah duduk dikursi tak jauh dari tempat Shirou berada. Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dengan kacamata tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Julian. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, aku bisa mengajukan proposal permintaan dana kepada kepala sekolah untuk membelikan AC yang baru. Lupakan saja permintaan tak masuk akal dari Wakil Ketua OSIS-ku yang menjengkelkan ini." Sahut pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengan pemuda sebelumnya. Memiliki visual yang hampir mirip, pemuda ini memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan yang lebih tertata rapi. Juga, ia mengenakan kacamata tipis pada wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Twich!

"Issei Ryuudou! Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan menjengkelkan dasar kacamata sialan."

"Huuh?! Bukankah kau memang menjengkelkan? Lagipula kau juga pengguna kacamata, Julian Ainsworth."

Twich!

Perempatan urat muncul pada kening Julian Ainsworth, matanya menatap tajam kearah pemuda brengsek yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak sepertimu, aku menggunakan kacamata karena ini adalah gayaku." Gertak Julian dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Issei yang menghela napas sebentar.

"Yare-yare. Terserahlah, aku tak peduli." Setelah berkata dengan suara lelah, Issei Ryuudou mengalihkan matanya kearah Emiya Shirou yang tersenyum aneh dengan mata tertutup. "Oi, Emiya. Apa tengah kamu senyumkan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja senang rasanya melihat betapa akrabnya kalian berdua." Ucap Shirou ringan.

Sebagai responsnya Issei dan Julian saling tatap sejenak.

"Kau salah, Emiya. Aku tidak pernah meniatkan diri untuk akrab dengan ketua OSIS sialan ini." Ucap Julian sebelum memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan pose bermatabat.

"Begitupun denganku. Tak ada niat sekalipun bagiku untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Wakil Useless ini." Membalas percakapan dari Julian, Issei Ryuudou pun berucap dengan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya juga.

"Maa, maa. Sudahlah, kalian benar-benar pasangan OSIS yang sangat akrab ya."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

Seperti inilah kehidupan SMA sang master of Saber. Dia dikelilingi oleh dua orang temannya yang tak pernah ingin saling mengakrabkan diri namun entah mengapa hal tersebutlah yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi tak membosankan hingga membuat Emiya Shirou yang bukan anggota OSIS begitu senang berada dilingkungan ini.

Pada awalnya, Shirou mengenal mereka semenjak terpilihnya Issei dan Julian menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS. Kedua pemuda tersebut seringkali meminta bantuan kepada Shirou sehingga Shirou pun menjadi akrab dengan mereka berdua.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kulihat kamu sepertinya cukup dekat dengan adiknya Matou Shinji?"

"Iya, terkadang aku juga melihat kamu pulang bareng dengannya, hubungan apa yang sedang kalian jalin, Emiya?"

Shirou menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Issei yang dilanjutkan oleh Julian.

"Apa yang kalian berdua maksud adalah Sakura?" tanya Shirou yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua pemuda berkacamata didepannya.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan bantuanku." Lanjut Shirou sebelum berdiri dan menepuk bokongnya sebentar untuk membersihkan debu, kemudian ia berjalan pelan dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Issei.

"Apakah benar begitu? Kamu tidak sedang menjalin hubungan asmara tersembunyi dengan adik sahabatmu 'kan?"

Shirou berkeringat mendengar pertanyaan menyelidik dari Issei, ia menggeleng gugup sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Hei apaan pertanyaan itu?"

"Hanya bercanda."

Dan keduanya pun saling menghela napas bergantian, Shirou mengambil bekal dari tasnya dimeja sebelum membuka bekal tersebut. Aroma nasi dan masakan menyeruak sejenak. Shirou berniat untuk menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya berdoa, namun perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Julian memuat niatnya tak terselesaikan.

"Kurasa Matou Sakura tengah dirasuk oleh Dewa jahat sekarang."

Ucapan Julian langsung dibalas tatapan menyelidik dari Shirou dan Issei dihadapannya. Namun Julian hanya mengeluarkan senyuman canda dan berkata dengan suara ringan.

"Maaf, hanya bercanda."

Shirou menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan niatnya untuk memakan bekal yang telah dimasak oleh Matou Sakura, seorang gadis yang merupakan adik kelasnya sekaligus adik dari teman sesama anggota club panahan disekolahnya.

Issei juga terlihat membuka bekalnya juga. Sedangkan Julian nampak sedikit terkejut ketika handpone miliknya berdering, ia melihat nama yang tertera sebelum raut wajahnya berubah serius dan keluar dari ruang OSIS tiba-tiba.

Kepergian Julian diberi tatapan bingung dari Shirou dan Issei. Tapi mereka tak berkomentar apapun, toh ini sudah jadi kebiasaan sang wakil ketua OSIS tersebut. Jadi mereka lebih memilih mengangkat bahu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

Sedangkan diluar setelah keluar dari ruang, Julian mengangkat handpone dan meletekan alat elektronik tersebut ditelinganya.

"Beri aku kabar baik."

Ucap Julian dengan nada tak mengenakan. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang penelpon, namun nampaknya apa yang dikatakan membuat Julian menyeringai tipis tiba-tiba.

"Bagus, kalian sudah menemukan lokasi kastil Einzbern. Terus awasi, ingat, aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan karena kelalaian kalian. Jika kalian gagal, kalian akan mati."

Setelah menutup handpone-nya, Julian menatap kearah arlojinya sebentar sebelum berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

 _Pada tahun 600 sebelum masehi terdapat sebuah agama tertua didunia, Zoroastrianisme. Agama ini diikuti oleh orang-orang disebuah desa di Persia Kuno._

 _Penduduk desa mempraktikan ajaran-ajaran dengan pemikiran yang baik, kata-kata yang baik,dan perbuatan yang baik. Mereka banyak berdoa dan melakukan ritual-ritual sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan ketaatan mereka kepada Ahura Mazda, Tuhan dari mereka._

 _Namun orang-orang ini dihadapi oleh sebuah dilema, mereka tahu bahwa kejahatan selalu ada didalam tubuh manusia mereka, tidak perduli sebersih dan sesuci apapun mereka. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah cara untuk membebaskan semua kejahatan yang terdapat dalam diri mereka._

 _Yaitu dengan cara mengorbankan satu orang dari kaum mereka sendiri, lalu membuatnya sebagai sumber dari segala macam kejahatan mereka, dengan begitu semua kejahatan yang terdapat dalam diri mereka dipindahkan kedalam satu orang, agar orang tersebut disalahkan atas kesalahan mereka._

 _Mereka menangkap seorang pria dari kaum mereka yang tak memiliki bakat kemudian dengan gila menyiksanya. Seluruh kata terkutuk diukir paksa oleh mereka pada kulit pria malang tersebut._

 _Pada waktu itu, dia yang siksa mulai membenci dunia dan manusia yang telah menyiksanya._

 _Mati diusia tua adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk ia terbebas dari penderitaan yang diarahkan padanya bertahun lamanya._

 _Akan tetapi, setelah matipun ia dikutuk dan bergabung dengan dewa kegelapan Persia, Angra Mainyu. Dengan penderitaan yang telah ia terima, manusia-manusia keji telah menerima manfaat baik dari kekejian mereka._

 _Tanah-tanah Persia subur seketika, air sungai dan danau yang telah mengering kembali dialiri oleh cairan bening. Hujan-hujan menyirami tanah dunia yang kering._

 _Namun, orang-orang masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan dan perkataan terkutuk. Ini adalah kisah dari seorang pria dan dewa jahat. Seorang pria yang dikutuk. Dan, seorang pria yang dipanggil sebagai All the World's Evils._

 _Musuh sekaligus sumber dari segala macam kejahatan yang ada dunia._

* * *

Naruto menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Segala macam kejahatan dari dunia, kah? Hmm, jadi teringat masa lalu." Ucap Naruto pelan sebelum mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tumpukan buku yang Rin baca sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kamu ucapkan barusan, Archer?" tanya Rin.

Naruto berekspresi yang tak bisa Rin artikan. Dalam pikiran pemuda itu, masih tersirat rasa penasaran sekaligus sepercik api amarah setelah membaca buku tadi. Rasanya, pria yang terdapat dalam buku itu memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan dirinya dahulu.

Disiksa. Dibenci. Dan dijuluki sebagai segala macam kejahatan oleh orang-orang.

Namun, beruntungnya ia masih memiliki beberapa orang yang ia percayai hingga sampai ia dijuluki pahlawan oleh orang-orang yang memanggilnya sebagai iblis dahulunya.

Naruto menghela napas sebentar sebelum melihat tepat kearah bola mata Rin.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Naruto singkat yang membuat Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Setelahnya, gadis tersebut kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda.

Namun, ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dipikiran gadis tersebut. Adegan-adegan yang ia lihat pada mimpinya tadi terus menerus memenuhi kepalanya. Rasa penasaran kembali menyerang. Dengan begitu, Rin menutup bukunya dan menoleh kearah Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hmm. Archer, aku ingin menyakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Silahkan."

Setelah meletakkan bukunya dengan anggun, Rin menyempatkan diri menyesap teh yang tersedia dicangkir.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku mengalami mimpi yang sangat aneh. Sangat aneh sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya."

Ucap Rin. Naruto mengangguk sebentar mencerna perkataan masternya tersebut. Sampai pada suatu ketika, Naruto pun bertanya dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

"Jadi, mimpi seperti apakah yang kamu alami, Rin. Aku tidak menyangka Rin yang rewel ini bisa curhat juga ternyata."

"Archer!"

"Baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Setelah menghela napas sejenak, Rin pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan terlebih dahulu, kata ayah seorang Master yang sudah menjalin kontrak dengan servantnya sewaktu-waktu akan mengalami mimpi yang aneh. Semakin dalam hubungan antar master dan servant tersebut maka semakin dalam juga pengalamam mimpi yang didapat oleh masternya."

Ucap Rin menjelaskan, Tak jauh dan tengah duduk disebelahnya, Naruto [ Archer ] mengangguk kecil mendengarnya seolah-olah mengerti apa yang di maksudkan oleh Rin.

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang kulihat dalam mimpi tadi jelas-jelas adalah kamu, Archer. Tapi, entah mengapa aku melihat adanya banyak perbedaan dengan dirimu yang berada dalam mimpi tersebut dibandingkan dirimu yang sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara jelas, tapi itu jelas berbeda sekali."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Rin. Tentu Naruto sudah tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Rin.

Perubahan. Setiap orang tidak akan selalu sama tiap waktunya. Sekecil apapun itu orang-orang akan tetap mengalami hal revolusioner yang dikatakan sebagai perubahan. Tak peduli jika perubahan tersebut akan menjadi baik atau bahkan sebaliknya.

Meninjau kembali perkataan Rin. Naruto juga menyadari bahwa ia telah jauh berubah dari sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun terselip didalam hati kecilnya ia merindukan masa lalunya. Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa ia tak menolak untuk hidup pada zaman sekarang, zaman yang telah damai ini.

"Begitu, jadi kamu sudah mengalaminya?" Naruto berkata dengan suara rendah.

Alis Rin dibuat merendah olehnya.

Setelah terlihat memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kamu pasti sudah melihatnya, bukan?"

"Ya, aku sudah melihat semuanya."

Naruto tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Meski senyum tersebut terlihat sinis dan nampak dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu kamu pasti sudah tahu. Terlalu banyak hal berharga yang hilang dariku. Aku tak memiliki orang tua, guru-guru ku telah gugur mendahului ku, bahkan teman-temanku meninggalkan ku lebih dahulu. Tidak ada yang tersisa dariku, hanya tangan penuh darah, membunuh tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan penuh pengorbanan dan keputusasaan."

Mendengar Naruto berkata dengan suara rendah, Rin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meresponsnya. Rasa kesalnya hilang digantikan oleh perasaan simpati yang mendalam. Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Naruto tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kebenarannya, dari mimpi tadi sudah sangat jelas Rin melihat riwayat hidup Uzumaki Naruto meski tidak semuanya.

Seorang pemuda tanpa ayah dan ibu, dilatih oleh dua orang pahlawan desa sesungguhnya. Dipanggil iblis oleh orang-orang, bahkan kerap kali dijauhi oleh teman-temannya.

Mengingat itu tentu tidak dapat membuat Rin untuk tidak bersimpati.

Setelah mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk situasi seperti ini, Rin pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Aku masih ada disini."

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Rin secara spontan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan ringan. Sangat ringan sampai-sampai Naruto dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Mata Naruto membola. Melihat tepat kearah iris Aqua milik gadis disebelahnya, mencari setitik kebohongan disana.

"..."

Namun yang justru terlihat bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, melainkan kejujuran yang membuat siapapun akan luluh olehnya. Dan..., Naruto terenyuh melihat kejujuran itu.

"Aku selalu disini, menjadi teman untukmu dan takkan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Ucap Rin dengan suara serius. Tenggelam dalam kerenyuhannya, hati kecil Naruto yang mendingin seakan menghangat. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Seakan-akan ia kembali pada masa saat ia bersama guru dan teman-temannya dahulu. Rasa ini benar-benar nyata. Sungguh.

"Terima kasih, Rin."

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ketika aroma kertas dan tinta menelusup lebih dalam menuju sukma, Naruto berkata dengan senyum miliknya.

* * *

Sore ini di kota Fuyuki, Emiya Shirou memutuskan untuk kerumah lebih awal dari biasanya. Hari ini berjalan tidak seperti biasanya. Kadang-kadang orang-orang akan meminta bantuan padanya namun hari ini tidak ada sama sekali, ia hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh wakil ketua OSIS padanya saat jam istirahat tadi.

"Langsung pulang kerumah, Emiya?"

Ketika Shirou hendak berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya, ia dibuat terkejut dengan suara yang tidak asing ditelinga. Shirou berhenti sebentar, senyumnya mengembang, dia lalu menjawab suara tersebut dengan nada bersahabat.

"Yo Shinji. Begitulah, aku tidak ikut kegiatan ekskul manapun saat ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal."

"Begitu..."

Bersandar pada sisi dari gerbang, Shinji menghela napas sebentar sebelum berjalan perlahan menuju Shirou di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Silahkan."

Dalam beberapa saat, suara Shinji terdengar menyelidik bersama dengan raut wajah tak mengenakan yang ia perlihatkan.

"Dari yang ku dengar, Sakura tinggal di rumah mu 'kan?"

Emiya Shirou diam sesaat, suara Shinji yang mengintimidasi terdengar agak menakutkan. Tapi Shirou memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan membalas perkataan Shinji dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Ya begitulah. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pun kepada adikmu, Shinji."

"Cih." Dengan decihan yang keluar, Shinji tiba-tiba menarik kerah Shirou kuat hingga menimbulkan kusut disana. "Sialan, kau selalu saja mengambil lebih dariku!" Berkata dengan suara mengancam, Shinji terlihat tak dapat menahan emosi.

Namun Shirou tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan perlakuan Shinji padanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Shinji pun menarik kembali lengannya.

"Cih, baiklah Emiya. Kau yang telah memulai semuanya."

Setelah mengatakan perkataan tersebut, Shinji berjalan melewati tubuh Shirou yang tak bergeming. Ketika bahu mereka saling menyentuh dengan kasar, sekilas dapat terlihat lirikan mata kebencian pada ekor mata Shinji.

Angin bertiup. Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Shinji, Emiya Shirou mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit jingga yang tengah berawan sedikit.

"Hari yang begitu sulit."

Bermonolog sebentar sebelum berjalan pergi lah Emiya Shirou dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

Di tengah hujan rintik-rintik, Shirou dan Saber berjalan melintasi jalanan tengah malam yang sepi. Entah kemana langkah kaki kan membawa mereka, namun dilihat dari tatapan mata mereka yang penuh tekad nampaknya ada sesuatu yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Apa kamu yakin, Shirou?"

"Ya tentu, Lancer sudah kalah. Entah siapapun yang mengalahkannya—mereka pasti sangat hebat karena mampu melawan roh pahlawan kelas tinggi seperti Lancer."

Mendengar jawaban dari Shirou, Saber menajamkan matanya, menguatkan tekadnya. Namun secara tiba-tiba sebuah aura tidak mengenakan menyeruak hebat disekitar mereka.

"Shirou!"

"Aku tahu, waspadalah, Saber."

Menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka melihat sejenak tempat mereka berhenti. Begitu sunyi, begitu sepi. Tempat yang merupakan taman di pertengahan kota terlihat begitu menyeramkan dikala malam. Setiap kegelepan yang terlihat seolah-olah akan menelan siapapun yang melewatinya.

"Ini... Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah aura yang di keluarkan oleh roh pahlawan! Tapi, dimana dia? Tidak bisa merasakan dimana letak keberadaannya." Ucap Saber dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia bersikap was-was. Setiap hembusan napas yang ia keluarkan, tak henti-henti matanya melirik kesana kemari.

"Assassins 'kah?"

Meski sedikit was-was, Shirou tetap mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Angin berhembus. Mengikuti instingnya, Saber segera mendorong tubuh Shirou tiba-tiba.

Duuuaaar!

"Guaahh!"

Tepat 0,5 detik setelah itu, sebuah petir menyambar. Setelahnya, entah bagaimana tubuh Saber tiba-tiba terhempas kuat sebelum pundaknya mencium batang pohon dan terhempas disana.

"Apa?!"

Shirou dibuat bingung dengan kejadian yang cepat tersebut. Menggunakan setiap saraf pada otaknya untuk berpikir keras, pemuda tersebut mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, mata Shirou dibuat melebar.

Kilatan petir terlihat kembali.

Tiba-tiba Shirou merasakan sesuatu menyerang perutnya tiba-tiba. Rasa sakit yang didapat membuat Shirou melebarkan mata dan terbatuk sesaat sebelum dibuat terlempar kebelakang mengikuti Saber yang tengah bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

"Shirou!"

Saber berteriak dan bergegas kepayahan untuk menyambut tubuh Shirou yang dibuat terbang. Setelah disambut, Saber meletakan tubuh Shirou agar bersandar pada batang kayu disebelahnya.

"Tsk, siapa yang menyerang kita." Gumam Saber geram. Dia memfokuskan tatapannya, terlihat disana tempat Shirou sebelumnya tengah berdiri seorang pria yang memandang tajam pada mereka.

Rambutnya berwara kuning cerah. Dikelapanya terpasang sebuah ikat kepala yang tak begitu asing bagi Saber.

"Kau... Apa kau adalah Archer?"

"Hmm?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah Saber dan Shirou. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah belati yang tak asing. Bunyi hujan yang terdengar seakan menjadi berat, Saber menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat dengan jelas rupa dari pria yang menyerang mereka tersebut.

"Kamu salah. Aku adalah Assassins."

Menatap dengan mata biru cerahnya, pria tersebut mengeluarkan suara yang tegas namun menakutkan secara bersamaan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Yo Sawadikhap!**_

 _ **Apa kabar? Ku doakan baik-baik saja untuk kalian. Alhamdulillah, pekan ini aku akhirnya mampu mengupdate fic ini setelah sekian lama. Kuulangi sekali lagi perkataanku di chapter sebelumnya, Maaf! Tugas di semester pertama perkuliahanku begitu menyebalkan.**_

 _ **Well lupakan saja. Di chapter ini terlalu banyak basa-basi bukan? Mungkin begitu bagi kebanyakan orang, namun bagiku ini adalah bagian untuk pengembangan karakter. Setiap nama yang tersebutkan dalam chapter ini adalah orang-orang penting yang berperan besar dalam jalan cerita ini.**_

 _ **Jullian Ainsworth adalah karakter dari Fate Kaleid Liner.**_

 _ **Sekian terima kasih. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku akan berusaha untuk menamatkan fanfic ini yang InsyaAllah kurang dari 20 chapter.**_

 _ **19 Oktober 2019**_


End file.
